


See You In A Minute [Universe]

by ravenforce



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenforce/pseuds/ravenforce
Summary: *Endgame Spoiler-ish*Don't read if you haven't seen Endgame yet, and you're planning to. Simply put the plot is, you (the reader) are dating Natasha and you take Stark's place at the end of the movie. Very angsty.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor reserved any right over them. If there are any grammatical mistakes that escapes me, I apologize.

Five Years After

You just arrived back at the compound from a solo recon mission and you can hear your girlfriend’s voice coming from the living room. It’s fairly easy to decipher as you’re the only two Avengers living at the compound now. You stood by the door and silently watch Natasha’s conference call with the others. She’s really good at keeping things together while the others moved on with their lives. You couldn’t begrudge everyone though, there was nothing you could do and Nat choose this path, and you choose to follow and support her wherever she goes.

“I brought you some real food,” you said the moment Rhodey ended the call.

She swiveled in her chair to look at you. After all that happened, she can still take your breath away just by looking at you. She beckoned you to come closer. When you did, she quickly snatched the bag of food and put it on her table before she pulled you by the hips and have you straddle her. You laughed while you run your hand through her red hair, she fought not to close her eyes but the feeling of your fingers on her hair and you pressed close to her is just too good.

“I don’t know what I would do without you,” she said as she wrapped her arms around your waist tighter. Holding the last of the Avengers together, holding herself together, and keeping up hope is tedious work; and Natasha is doing it all.

You wrapped your arm around her head and you kissed her hair. “I’m not going anywhere love,” you assured her.

When she pulled back from your hug, you noticed how tired she looks. Tired yet still so beautiful. In that moment you couldn’t resist, you cupped her face and kissed her passionately. Her hand going straight to your hips and her tongue seeking entrance on your mouth. You giggled a little and that made her pull away with an extremely red face, and kiss-swollen lips.

“I’m sorry, not to be a mood killer but you really need to eat love,” you said. You’ve always taken care of each other ever since you joined the Avengers, and you sure as hell won’t stop now. She rolled your eyes at you before she’s reaching towards her table for the food. When she opened the container, she literally threw you off her.

“Ouch,” you groaned.

“Is this?” She asked unable to complete her question in utter disbelief.

“Yeah, I heard they’re open for business again,” you answered lightly rubbing your backside. Before you can recover, she tackled you in a hug again.

“Thank you (Y/N). I love you so much,” she said as she rubs her nose all over your face. Grabbing potstickers all the way over the other side of the country was definitely a good idea. Natasha looked so happy being able to eat one of her favorite food again.

“Alright settle down. Let’s eat then let’s go to bed,” you said sitting on the table to eat with her.

***

The appearance of Scott Lang was the game changer you needed. You were hanging out at the compound with Natasha and Steve when he appeared at your gate. By the time he finished explaining who he is and what he can do you’re reeling with too much information.

“We need Tony for this,” you said with your arms crossed over your chest and knitted brows. You highly doubt Tony would help, there’s too much on the line for him especially with Morgan around. God, just the thought of Morgan fills you with so much happiness and worry.

“We need to try baby,” Natasha said, reading the worried expression on your face.

Morgan came barreling down the stairs and into your arms the moment you step in on their cabin. “(Y/N)!” She yelled as she wrapped her tiny legs around your torso and her little arms wrapping around your neck. You laughed and kissed the side of her face that you can reach.

“Hello princess,” you greeted. She pulled back a little to look in your eyes and give you kisses all over your face just as Natasha walked in with Pepper.

“What? No kisses for Auntie Nat?” She asked in mock offense. Morgan giggled and jumped off of you and to Nat’s arms.

“Auntie Nat!” She said as she obliged on giving more kisses. You and Pepper looked at the two with so much love. For all of the Black Widow’s badass reputation, she’s the softest around Morgan.

“Miss me?” Nat asked as she carries Morgan to the living room to sit down.

“Uh huh,” Morgan answered nuzzling her head under your girlfriend’s chin while playing at the ends of Natasha’s hair.

“Room for one more?” you asked. Nat reached out her hand out to you. You smiled before walking towards the pair and sits as close to Natasha as possible. Tony walked in a minute after, he took one look at the three of you huddled together and engaging her daughter makes his heart swell.

“They’re the cutest,” Pepper said as she sidled next to him in her best date dress.

With the whole Thanos debacle and raising baby Morgan, date nights have been on paused for a while but now that she’s a little older and a little easier to handle, Pepper and Tony decides they can leave her with you and Nat for a couple of hours. Besides Tony trusts you and Nat with his life, he definitely trusts you with Morgan’s.

“Daddy!” Morgan squealed when she sees Tony but made no move to get off Natasha’s lap. Tony smiled at her daughter before walking towards the couch.

“Behave while we’re gone okay? We’ll be back in a few hours,” Tony said before kissing Morgan on top of her head. She giggled.

“I always behave daddy,” she answered.

“Oh, of course, you are. I meant Auntie Nat and (Y/N),” Tony said laughing. You rolled your eyes at your best friend, which only makes him laugh louder. He leaned in and gave you a kiss on the head too.

“Go Stark before I change my mind about this,” you said pretending to be annoyed.

“Like you have the power to resist her,” Tony teased before walking away. Of course, he’s right. You’re powerless over Morgan. All she really has to do is ask, and you’ll give her everything. You love your goddaughter like how you’ll love your future children with Natasha.

Morgan is hands down the easiest child to babysit. When Tony and Pepper left for their date, you all decided to watch a movie after dinner. Morgan chose Moana, again. You’re lying on your back with Natasha squeezed in between you and the back of the couch, Morgan lying on top of you. Natasha noticed that Morgan fell asleep halfway through the movie.

“One day, after we get everyone back I want this with you,” she whispered, careful not to wake Morgan up. You turned your head towards her and look her in the eyes.

“If you want it, you gotta put a ring on it,” you couldn’t help but joke. She chuckled before sobering up quickly.

“Would you marry me?” Natasha asked so softly. Without Morgan pressing you firmly down the couch, you would have pulled her towards you and kiss her senseless. You had to settle for reaching your hand to cup her beautiful, strong jaw.

“Natasha, you’re my best friend, my partner, my rock, the half of my soul and the love of my life. There’s nothing more I want than to marry you and have little Morgans’ with you,” you told her sincerely. She has tears in her eyes after you spoke. She leaned in and kiss you softly.

“We won’t let anything happened to her, I promise,” she continued trying to soothe both of your worries. Natasha loves Morgan as much as you do.

When you arrived at the cabin, Tony perked up when he saw you and Nat. His smile dropped and his posture tensed when he saw Steve and Scott. Your best friend is a genius in all sense of the word, he knows that all of you here in his humble cabin in the woods only means trouble. When Scott finished recounting his theory, Tony shuts it down immediately. He dismissed all of you and nearly threw you off his property.

“Tony,” you said as you hang back a little after everyone file out.

“Why can’t you leave me out of it?” He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

“I would if I could but I’m not as smart as you,” you answered.

“Yes, you are! You’re the second smartest person I know,” he said. You smirked at that.

“Sure but I can’t figure it out without you,” you countered. He shook his head.

“There’s too much at risk (Y/N),” he said looking away from you. When you followed his gaze, you saw Morgan talking with Natasha.

“I know. I’ll do everything to protect her too,” you answered simply before patting his shoulder and walking towards the others.

***

Tony figured how to stabilize the travel in the quantum realm, of course, he does. He’s a Stark after all. The tests on the machines are proving to be trying even with experts like Scott and Bruce. You can sense everyone getting frustrated, and frustration hinders results.

“Again,” Steve ordered.

“Hold up,” you countered. Steve raised puffed his chest out, daring you to challenge his authority.

“No offense but we’re not going to figure this out faster if we’re all frustrated. So let’s take a break, have lunch and convene after,” you said.

Everyone looked at each other before nodding, Steve walked away without saying a word. You sighed, you never liked confrontation especially between teammates but Steve doesn’t have the monopoly on decisions and he’s not always right. Natasha walked towards you, you relaxed the moment you felt her arms wrapped around your waist and her chin parked in your shoulder.

“Wanna grab a bite?” she whispered on your ear with the voice she only uses inside your bedroom. You turned on her arms and looked at her smirking face.

“Yes, I’m actually in the mood for you,” you teased back. You can feel the shudder that runs through her as you pushed her back against the table. You were an inch away from her lips when someone rudely cleared their throat behind you. You groaned, you wish you’re wearing your suit so you can shoot whoever interrupted your moment with Natasha.

“Sorry to interrupt kid.”

“Years after and you’re still a cock block,” you said without pulling away from Natasha. Natasha looked at Tony from your shoulder.

“Welcome back,” Nat greeted him before planting a kiss on your shoulder and slowly untangling herself from you. With Tony on board providing his expertise, you’re closer than ever to getting everyone back. The next step now is getting the rest of the team back.

***

The reunion of the remaining Avengers is bittersweet and short lived.

“Nat, where’s Clint?” Bruce asked the moment everyone reappeared at the mouth of the portal.

Everyone held their breath waiting for Natasha to speak. If you’re being honest, you think you know what happened and you had the foresight to catch Natasha before she fell on her knees.

“Clint is gone,” she said while she sobs and holds on to you. She unclenched her fist to reveal the soul stone. “I’m so sorry love,” you tried to soothe her.

With all the infinity stones at your hands, reversing the effects of the snap is a pressing matter. As superheroes, you’re only afforded an hour to mourn the loss of your friend and teammate before duty calls. Tony gathered everyone as he assembled the infinity stones in one of his Iron suits spare arm. Bruce reckons he will wear the gauntlet as he has the best chance at surviving the radiation of the infinity stones.

Everyone held their breath as Bruce groaned in pain. It took a couple of minutes before he settled and was able to snap his finger. For a few seconds, it felt like the world stops before it starts again. Scott went straight to one of the windows to see if there are any noticeable changes.

“Guys, I think we did it,” he said as he watches the sun seemingly shining brighter and butterflies fly in the garden.

You smiled at Tony, he put his hand up for a high five but gave him a quick hug instead. You turned towards Natasha and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug too. It was a glorious moment until a deep rumble shook the foundation of the compound. Before anyone of you can make sense of it, lasers shoot out from the sky and destroyed the compound.

You had a good mind to pull Natasha towards you to shield her from falling debris. Thanks to the suit Tony made for you, you’re able to hold the weight of the debris pressing down at you and Natasha.

“Hey beautiful,” you croak out. “Are you okay?” You asked, she just nodded at you.

You put your knee forward to leverage yourself and throw off the fallen part of the building away from you. You reached your hand towards Natasha to help her stand up. Standing side-by-side you surveyed the destruction and it was devastating to see your home reduced to rubble. You heaved a sigh of relief as one by one your teammates resurfaced through the wreckage.

“Everyone alright?” You heard Steve speak through your comms.

***

You’re cursing in your head as you work with Natasha, Thor, Steve and Tony in containing Thanos but even with your combined powers and expertise, he’s still a Titan skilled in combat. He’s trashing everyone around like paper dolls. Even with your strength, and accelerated healing you can still feel the ache every time you take a hit from Thanos. Thanos pulled a combo move, which threw Thor and Tony back a few feet away. When Nebula opened the portal that transports their army on earth, you’re standing next to Steve.

“Fuck me,” is all you can say as you watch horde after horde of aliens come into the battlefield. Steve gulped but he is Captain America, he exudes hope even in the face of imminent death. Before any of you can make a move, a certain change in the air occurred behind you. When you chance a look over your shoulder, you felt a certain degree of relief as you watch numerous portals open behind you and came walking out of them are your previously dusted comrades.

You looked back towards Thanos and his horde feeling a little stronger. “Let’s finish this,” you said through your comms and you look across the field towards Tony and Natasha. They nodded their head before all of you broke off towards different direction to launch the attack. Chaos erupted all around you; Steve, Tony, and Thor took it upon themselves to take on Thanos.

Peter swung wildly in the air carrying the new gauntlet but he’s being chased by multiple aliens from multiple directions. You wanted to get to him but you’re swamped with enemies too. Thankfully, Carol landed in front of Peter, “got something for me, Peter?” The women on your team converged, you watch proudly as Natasha stood next to Carol. Carol nodded, they had a minute to look at each other before they charged forward; Carol flying directly to the location of the quantum portal.

Unfortunately, Thanos amidst being preoccupied, saw Carol flying in the direction of the portal. He threw his weapon and you watched in slow motion as it races Carol towards the goal. Captain Marvel is fast but Thanos is standing nearer to the portal, his weapon reached Scott’s beat up van faster; effectively destroying it and throwing Carol off onto the other direction and dropping the gauntlet.

Thanos picked up the gauntlet and immediately wears it. Everything seems to be going in slow motion and silent, all you could hear is the muffled sound of chaos and Thanos groaning as the radiation creeps up his arm. Before Thanos could snap his fingers again to destroy the whole universe, Carol fought to take the gauntlet off him. He soon realized he can’t take on the space girl with sheer brute strength, so he channeled the power stone on his other hand to blast Carol away.

***

You knew he would use one of the stones to attack Carol. Tony knew too as he looked at you from across the field. You’re fighting way closer to Thanos than everyone else. You nodded at him before you swept your eyes through the field looking for Natasha. When you spotted her a few yards away, you tapped at your comms.

“Hey beautiful,” you said as cheerfully as you could muster.

She looked up and met your eyes, she can see right through you even across the distance. She took one look at you and your proximity to Carol and Thanos, and she knows you’re about to do something stupid.

“(Y/N),” she whispered with panic in her voice.

“I love you, Tasha, I’ll see you in a minute,” you said before running towards Thanos after he blasted Carol away.

You managed to hold on to the gauntlet before Thanos easily punched you a few steps back. He smirked before he raised his arm and snapped his fingers. Everyone who is close to your location held their breath. After a heartbeat without anything happening, he looked at you, down on your one knee with all the five of the infinity stones fitted on your suit. You looked straight into his eyes before you inserted the last stone in place.

“You shall not pass,” you said through the excruciating pain of the radiation creeping up on the other half of your body before you snapped your fingers. In an instant, his horde of alien monstrosities disappeared in a cloud of dust. Thanos looked at you before he sat on rubble, accepting his defeat and failure before he too disappeared. Tony would have laughed at your dorkiness if you weren’t screaming in pain.

Carol who was closest to you caught you before you totally fall. She carried you to the nearest stable surface and sat you against a wall. You’re groaning and unresponsive to her calls. You’re not sure if you’ve gone deaf or it really has gone quiet, your vision is blurry and all you can feel is the excruciating burning sensation at the right side of your body starting from your arm. You tried to look at your arm but your body isn’t responding to any stimuli anymore.

Tony is immediately by your side with tears in his eyes. He cupped the unburnt side of your cheeks. “We won (Y/N/N), we won,” he said crying. Steve had to hold him to steady him as he openly sobs next to you.

“Nat” you whispered in a last ditch effort to speak. At this point, you can’t see anything anymore. You’re barely conscious. Natasha nearly shoved Tony away as she runs to you. One look at you and she felt cold all over, tears immediately pooled in her eyes.

“Baby, look at me. (Y/N), look at me,” she pleaded. Her voice cut through the darkness that’s slowly swallowing you whole. You stood in the darkness and let her voice soothe you.

“It’s okay, I’m going to be okay. You can rest now,” Natasha continues as she put her hand on your chest.

“We will meet again,” she said before she leaned in and kiss you. You wished you could see her one last time but the darkness around you is too thick. Natasha was one of the best things that happened in your life, you know she’s going to hurt for a while but you know she will be taken care of. Tony will make sure of that, and you let that thought comfort you as you succumb to the darkness.

Natasha can taste her own tears as she watches the light in your eyes finally go out. She was trained to never show her emotions at all cost but you came into her life and barreled through her defenses with your stupid jokes, bright smiles, and steady presence. She like you the moment she met, she knew she loves you the first time you protected her on a mission that almost costs you your life. Wanda who reached the scene held Natasha as she openly sobbed in front of your lifeless body.

***

When the rest of the Avengers came back to the cabin, Morgan immediately wrapped her arms around her father. She looked around the faces crowding at their front yard. She knew half of the faces as some of them comes to visit once in a while, the other half are strangers to her.

“Daddy, where’s (Y/N)?” She immediately asked when she finished looking around.

When Tony didn’t answer, she turned in his arms and look at her mother. Pepper just smiled at her, then she turned to Natasha. Natasha had to use a tremendous amount of energy not to cry the moment their eyes met. Morgan asked her dad to put her down, she walked slowly towards Natasha. Nat kneels down in front of her, she’s a very smart kid, she didn’t need words to know what happened.

She caressed Nat’s face with her tiny little hands before speaking, “it’s okay Auntie, I’ll take care of you. I promised (Y/N) I will.” Nat whispered and gently pulled Morgan towards her. Morgan instantly wrapped her arms around her neck.

Tony and Natasha decided to hold your funeral at the cabin. They bought one of those biodegradable urns that’ll turn your ashes into fertilizer for a tree. Morgan picked the spot in front of their house where she used to pitch her little tent as the place to plant the tree with your ashes. The gathering is intimate, mostly just your team including some of your friends from space. There’s no formal ceremony, Natasha opted to have no eulogy as the pain of not having you around anymore is still too raw.

She surmises it’ll feel raw and painful for the rest of her life. She got everyone back but lost who mattered to her most. When it’s time, Tony dug the hole in which Morgan will help Natasha plant your tree. Nat silently cried as she put the biodegradable urn on the ground, Morgan helped her cover it up. Nat stood up but Morgan stayed on her spot, touching the freshly covered dirt.

“Bezopasnogo prokhozhdeniya v vashikh puteshestviyakh, do nashey posledney poyezdki na zemlyu. Mozhem li my vstretit'sya snova” Morgan enunciated the words as best as she could. Natasha stopped dead on her tracks.

“Where did you learn that?” Nat asked gently. Morgan looked at her.

“(Y/N) taught me some Russian when you’re out with mom and dad sometimes,” Morgan answered.

Natasha wrapped her in another hug. Of course, you did. You learned Russian to communicate with her earlier on your friendship. It’s one of the things you did that made her fall in love with you more. Wanda and Pepper ushered you towards the house where everyone gathered. Fury walked towards Natasha on the couch and handed her a little device.

“I found it in one of my safe we salvaged at the compound,” he said simply. Natasha looked to Tony, not knowing what to do with it. Tony pressed some buttons on it and there appeared a hologram you.

“Hey, is this working?” Your hologram said tapping at the camera before leaning against a table. “Okay. I think it’s working,” you continued while looking at the camera. You look so relax, beautiful, and alive. Tony held Natasha’s hand.

“This won’t take long, Tasha will be back soon. So,” your hologram paused.

“If you’re watching this, I’m probably dead. I hid this at Fury’s safe because even though I trust Tony with my life, I don’t trust him to let me go when it comes down to a decision. Anyway, I just want to say a few things. Nick, thank you for believing in me all those years back. I couldn’t imagine what would have happened if you didn’t trust that I can do good. To the Avengers, thank you for giving me a family and a purpose. You guys are the best team anyone could ask for, even though you all can be annoying sometimes,” you paused as you let out a laugh.

“Tony, please tell Morgan I love her so much. She’s the most wonderful child in the world, I can’t believe he’s yours. Must be all Pepper’s genes, thank her for that,” you joked and laughed some more. God, hearing your laugh again made the tears Natasha was holding off run down freely on her face.

“I love you too, you’re my best friend and my brother. Take care of Natasha for me,” your hologram croaked out.

“Tasha,” you said her name like a prayer. You looked directly at the camera. It took a couple of heartbeats before you spoke again. Clearly saying goodbye to the love of your life is the hardest thing you would ever do in this life. Probably harder than dying because you know you would die if it means Natasha would live and be safe.

“I’m sorry that I’m gone, Tasha. I wish we had more time. Ask Morgan to give you the box I asked her to keep safe for me,” Tony hit the pause button and looked at Morgan.

Her daughter jumped off Pepper’s lap and made a beeline to her room. She came back with a black velvet box. Natasha gasped as Morgan handed it to her. Her heart nearly stopped as she looked at the simple titanium ring. ‘I love you, I’ll see you in a minute’ is engraved on the inside of the ring. Natasha cried as she pulls the ring out of the box, and slipped it on her left ring finger.

“I wish I had more time to give that to you personally. I asked Morgan to keep it safe for after we get everyone back. I wish we had more time to actually have a wedding. The only thing I want more than to spend my life with you is to know that you’ll survive this war. Please know that I did what I did to ensure that you will live.” your hologram messaged continued.

“I’m sorry that this might take more than a minute but please remember that I love you with all that I am until my last breath. I will love you and only you from this life and the next, in all other timelines and all alternate universes. May we meet again, my love,” you said before walking towards the camera and shutting it off.


	2. I'll Never Love Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves, sorry it took awhile. I had an uncontrollable word vomit, lmao. Thanks, @subjectx17 for collaborating with me and giving me so many good ideas. You’re an awesome another mother for our child, LOL. Third, italicized texts are flashbacks. Lastly, this is the longest imagine I’ve ever written, I hope you guys don’t get bored. Please send me your feedback, reactions, etc. On the comment section or my ask box. Would really love to hear from you guys! Enjoy. xx

Wish I could, I could’ve said goodbye  
I would’ve said what I wanted to  
Maybe even cried for you  
If I knew it would be the last time  
I would’ve broke my heart in two  
Tryin’ to save you

Day 1 - April  
After the funeral, Natasha decided to go back to your shared apartment in the city, against Tony’s advice. She wanted nothing more than not to be alone with her thoughts right now but she needed a space to be able to break down completely. That’s yet another sign for Natasha that you’re really gone, gone with you is her safe space. As a spy, she was trained that emotions are weakness, and showing them is deadly but you provided her a space to express it without judgment, only care and support. She knows she has the best team in the world, and no matter what they will be there for her but no one can make her feel utterly, completely safe than you.  
  
She took a deep breath before pushing the apartment door open. She didn’t open the lights, the room is illuminated enough by the city outside. She leaned most of her weight against the door as she took in the details of the house. She is immediately assaulted by the memory of your first day living in it.  
  
_It was a bright and sunny spring day when you finally moved into the apartment. You and Natasha stood at the threshold as you both looked at your open layout apartment. The space is small compared to your shared room in the compound, the floors are old wood, the walls certainly needed repainting but the huge windows are glorious; it bathes the whole room with sunlight. Natasha eyed you curiously, wondering whether you regret moving out. You turned to look at her, and her doubts vanished the moment she saw the excitement in your eyes._  
  
_Before she can say anything, you pulled her in a hug and picked her up. “Y/N put me down,” she warned. When you put her down, you didn’t pull away from her. Instead, you looked her deep in her eyes and smiled._  
  
_“Sorry, I’m just really happy,” you said. “I mean there’s a lot to work with here but this is ours. Our home,” you continued before you’re kissing her. She kissed you back with the same passion that tells you she’s happy too._  
  
_True there were things that needed repair in the apartment but you both loved putting in the work. The first few days after you moved in was hectic, you and Natasha decided to repaint the whole apartment in malted milk shade and varnish the old wood floor to give its shine back. Both of you enjoyed shopping for furniture immensely, having the affinity to the same style made it easier. It took nearly a week before all the furniture - the long leather couch, center and side tables, the carpets, kitchen appliances, and most especially the softest queen size bed - was delivered. You two stood by the door to survey the new face of your apartment._  
  
_“Welcome home beautiful,” you said as you wrap your arms around her shoulder._  
  
She didn’t even try to stop the tears that run down her face and the sobs that escaped her lips. The apartment reeks of you; every corner, every piece of furniture hold a memory of you. But without you in it, it’s just a structure because you were her home, you always have been. That night, she cried herself to sleep while clutching your pillow and dreamt of the day she first met you.  
  
***  
  
_You just got back from a tech convention in Europe and was eager to see your best friend Tony. When you arrived at Stark Industries everyone smiles and greets you, except for the new girl sitting by Pepper's old desk, which means she's a new secretary. Your breath caught the moment she looked up at you. She has the most beautiful eyes, albeit she's glaring at you._  
  
_"I need to see Stark," you said smiling broadly at the new girl._  
  
_"Name," she said very seriously, your smile faltered._  
  
_"(Y/N)(L/N)," you answered confidently. She stopped and looked at her computer before she looked back at you and said, "you don't have an appointment."_  
  
_You blinked up at her. You never needed an appointment to see Tony ever but this woman, Natalie Rushman (as her desk plate says) has the audacity to stop you. You just came from a long flight, you're jet-lagged and exhausted. You decided to try patience one more time._  
  
_"Okay, but I still need to see Stark," you said as calmly as you could._  
  
_"Sorry, I can book you an appointment for tomorrow if you like," she said smugly. You gaped at her. Your patience is wearing thin._  
  
_"No, I need to see him now," you said before turning on your heels and walking to Tony's door._  
  
_In an instant, Natalie was beside the door with fire in her eyes and deeper frown. You tried to move past her and grab the doorknob but she caught your wrist. You frowned at contact; as much as you find her unbelievably gorgeous, you don't like it when strangers touch you._  
  
_"Unhand me, Ms. Rushman," you whispered while looking at her beautiful hand._  
  
_"Or what?" she asked._  
  
_You looked up at her eyes in defiance, you tried to turn the knob but she forcibly twists your wrist, flips you on your back and pin you with her body on the floor. The sound of your body hitting the floor and your grunting made Pepper poke her head out. She's confused when she saw you on the floor._  
"What's going on here?" She asked as she steps out of the room and Natalie got off you.  
  
_"Hey, P. Uhm, I just wanted to see Tony," you said as you give her a hug._  
  
_"Go on in, he's been waiting for you," Pepper said after Natalie released you. Natalie was still glaring at you when you looked at her before entering Tony's office. Natalie sighed when you closed the door._  
  
_"You threw Y/N on the floor," it was more a statement than a question. Natalie just looked at Pepper as she started cackling, it was infectious that she just had to smile._  
  
_"She's Tony's honorary little sister and best friend. She has level 10 clearance even before I did," Pepper informed Natalie. She just nodded her head partially in agreement, and partially to hide her blush._  
  
_Inside Tony's office, he berated you for being late. "I'm sorry but your new secretary is tenacious," you said as you sat on the chair in front of his desk._  
_"That never stopped you before," Tony remarked._  
  
_"Yeah, all your other secretaries all found me charming. This one seems immune," you said smiling._  
  
_"That's why I hired her," he sassed making you roll your eyes at him._

_____ _

_____ _

Don't wanna feel another touch  
Don't wanna start another fire  
Don't wanna know another kiss  
No other name falling off my lips

Day 2 - April  
Natasha woke up with the early morning with the sun beating down her face. She blinked once, twice before she’s shutting her eyes again, unable to stand the sunlight. She rolled over and reached to your side of the bed, her heart constricted when she felt nothing but cold sheets. In an instant, her eyes started to water again. You rarely leave her in bed no matter how early you’re pulled out of sleep because you know how much she hates waking up with cold sheets, so you stay next to her and watch her beautiful face as she sleeps.  
  
_You woke up earlier than Natasha the day after you moved in. You watched her sleep peacefully next to you. Devoid of the weight of the world on her shoulder she looks younger, yet still devastatingly beautiful. Even in her sleep, Natasha has you wrapped around her exquisite and skillful fingers. You reached out to tuck an errant hair out of her face gently.  
  
_'I love you, Tasha," you whispered before you caught the first rays of sunlight peeking through the curtain.  
  
_You decided you wanted to do something special for her, so you slowly and gently rolled out of your bed to make her breakfast. You gathered all the ingredients and tools you need in the kitchen as quietly as you could so as not to disturb her sleep. You're making her pancakes and bacon, her favorite. You arranged the food in a tray with coffee, orange juice, and fresh fruits. When you turned around you were surprised to see her standing on the other side of the counter and scowling at you.  
  
_"Good morning, beautiful," you greeted with a smile but she didn't return it.  
  
_"What's wrong my love?" You asked when she just continued to look at you.  
  
_"You left me, the sheets got cold," she said with a pout on her face. You would have laughed at the silliness of it but that'll only make her mood worse. You walked around the counter and pulled her in a hug. You half expected her to push you away but she didn't.  
  
_"I'm sorry. I promise I won't ever leave you in our bed again," you said kissing her temple. She just squeezed you in response before she's reaching for a bacon strip.  
  
She was pulled out of her miserable state when she heard someone knocking on the front door. She was inclined to ignore it but whoever was on the other side was persistent.  
  
"Come on, Nat. It's me, open up," Tony's voice called out.  
  
Natasha wiped the tears on her eyes and face before hauling herself out of bed. When she opened the door, Tony took one look at her before pushing his way inside. Only when Tony started unpacking various boxes of food on the counter did she actually noticed them. When Natasha joined him on the counter, he spun around and tugged her on a hug.  
  
"I know it hurts but I promised her I'll look after you. So please, let's try to eat; Pepper and Morgan made these," Tony said against her hair.  
  
Nat blinked away the tears that gathered in her eyes again to eat. They ate in relative silence, Tony tried to engaged her with talks of works, of Morgan, which she only listened to intently. After eating, Tony forced her to go shower while he makes tea so they can watch a movie after. When Nat walked back out on the living room in one of your hoodies, Tony is already on the couch with a steaming cup of tea from your favorite tea set and flipping through one of your photo album.  
  
Nat sat down heavily beside him, and watch as he flips through the pages. Tony has a sad smile on his face. He was the brother you never had. He believed in your genius when everyone doubts, he provided you the agency to explore and create at Stark Industries, he guided and molded you to be the successful woman you were. He flipped another page in the album, and runs his finger over a photo of you smiling with the team.  
  
"If you know how it ends, would you prefer she never joins the team?" Tony said as he blindly looks at your photo. It’s been a recurring thought in his head; if he never recruited you, would you still be alive now?  
  
"No," Nat said, her voice cracking. "If it means I never get to love her, no.”_______

_____ _

_____ _

  


Don't wanna give my heart away  
To another stranger  
Or let another day begin  
Won't even let the sunlight in  
No, I'll never love again  
I'll never love again, oh, oh, oh, oh

Day 31 - May  
It has been a month since she lost you but Nat felt like it has been forever. She felt numb every day without you by her side but today she woke up determined to try and do something other than get up, binge watch mindless TV, and sleep. She showered, got dressed in her best shirt and your leather jacket, and head to SHIELD HQ. Signature poker face in place, she walked in and ignored the looks some agents gave her and went directly to the command center where Fury and Agent Hill is.  
  
"Natasha," Agent Hill greeted in surprise. Fury turned towards her.  
  
"I want to go back to work," Nat answered simply.  
  
"Is that what you think is best?" Fury asked before turning back to the monitors displaying an on-going mission. The atmosphere in the room is thick and intense.  
  
Natasha casts her eyes on the monitor and was brought back to the time she had to watch your first mission from HQ instead of being in the field with you.  
  
_One minute they're watching your first mission with Tony on the monitors at the compound, now the screen's are pitch black. She can hear Agent Hill trying to reach you and Tony but all that can be heard on the line was static. Natasha is growing agitated by the minute, she's waiting for Fury to order her to suit up but it didn't come.  
  
_"Director, shouldn't we be sending back up?" Steve asked.  
  
_"Stand down, Agent (Y/L/N) and Stark can handle themselves," Fury said before walking away.  
  
_It's been hours since they last had contact with your team. To hell with Fury, Natasha thought. All she can think about was finding you and get you home safely. It's been almost a year since she first met you at Stark Industries, and she couldn't admit to herself that she has fallen for you. If she's being honest, how could she not?  
  
_You're a genius just like Tony but low-key, you're funny, caring, and beautiful if not a little annoying sometimes. You seemed to have developed an affinity of pushing her buttons, and being a general pain in her ass. She wasn't really annoyed though, she just doesn't want you to know that you're stupid nerdy jokes gets through her. She doesn't want you to know that she's falling for you because that's against her training as an assassin. Love is for children after all.  
  
_After another hour, Nat couldn't take it anymore. She stood up abruptly and was walking towards the door when Steve caught her arm.  
  
_"Where are you going?" Steve asked without letting her go.  
  
_"I'm going to find them," Nat answered, her blood boiling by the minute.  
  
_"Fury said," Before Steve can finish, Nat cut her off.  
  
_"Fuck what Fury said! It's been hours, Steve! For all we know, (Y/N) could be hurt or worse, dying out there and needed our help!" she shouted. The Avengers bristled at Nat's rare and blatant display of emotion.  
  
_"Agent Romanoff, miss me?"  
  
_She turned around on the spot so fast, she had whiplash. Standing at the threshold of the command center is you with minor injuries, and dirty titanium suit. You smiled cheekily at her; Nat lost it with that smile. She power walked towards you with a fire burning in her eyes. Before you can say anything else, she had her hand at the back of your neck and her lips against yours. You smiled at the kiss before you closed your eyes and kissed her back.  
  
"Agent Romanoff," Nat heard Maria call her. She blinked once, twice to clear away the memory. When she looked at Maria, she saw the concern in her eyes.  
  
"Take a few more weeks before going back to work, Natasha," Fury said without looking back from the monitors. Natasha wanted to argue but she didn't have the energy to do so. So she just nods, smiles at Maria before walking away.  
  
Meanwhile, at Stark Industries; Tony walked in on your lab for the first time since. He walked around your very tidy lab, reminiscing all the nights both of you spent there inventing things, fixing things, sometimes even blowing up things. He was leafing through some of the papers you left on your table when he came across your last unfinished project.  
  
He gasped when he realized what it is. _Oh, Y/N you little genius, he thought.  
  
He turned around the lab and found what he was looking for. He looks through the glass and the little vials you kept for your project. He looked through your notes again, he can finish it. He will finish this project for you, he will finish your legacy. _____________

_____ _

_____ _

When we first met  
I never thought that I would fall  
I never thought that I'd find myself  
Lying in your arms  
And I want to pretend that it's not true  
Oh baby, that you're gone  
'Cause my world keeps turning, and turning, and turning  
And I'm not moving on

Day 61 - June  
Tony moved your lab next to his at the cabin, it has four glass walls that allow him to see through. Sometimes he finds himself staring at the adjacent door and waiting for you to walk in with your favorite cup of coffee, and nerdy sweaters. It's been a week since he made the discovery of your last project, with minor changes in your computation, FRIDAY deemed a 99% success rate should Nat decides she wants it. Pepper walked in at the lab with a cup of coffee, Tony accepted it with a smile. Pepper sat next to him while he looks at the vial cabinet.  
  
"If this works, it'll be groundbreaking," Tony said as he blows over his coffee.  
  
Pepper just nods, she knows your a genius just like Tony and she's seen you invent technologies with him before but this is a breakthrough in genetics. "You should call Nat," Pepper whispered.  
  
"I should," he answered before pulling his phone out and dialing Nat's number. It took a couple of rings before Nat picked up.  
  
"Stark, everything all right? Morgan all right?" she asked. It warms Tony's heart that Nat cares so much for his daughter. Pepper left a kiss on his forehead before leaving the lab to give them some privacy.  
  
"Yes, she's peachy. I need you to come to the cabin though," Tony answered. Something about his tone makes Natasha worried.  
  
"I'll be there in a few hours," Nat said before hanging up.  
  
An hour after, Nat arrived at the cabin. She held off all her questions and just followed Tony out back where she knows Tony's lab is. She was surprised to see the lab expanded, but was floored when they walked inside; adjacent to Tony's lab is your lab, just like how she remembered it. Even your ridiculous sign - do not disturb, unless you're my girlfriend Natasha - was still up at your door.  
  
"You should sit down for this," Tony said mentioning for your chair. Nat raised an eyebrow at him, her heartbeat is becoming erratic.  
  
"What's happening Stark?" she asked as she sits on your working chair.  
  
"I found Y/N's last project," Tony paused handing Nat your notebook. She opened it but none of it made sense to her, it's all notes and formulas.  
  
"Y/N was developing a tech to help two women conceive without the need for a sperm donor," Tony said with a pause to let it sink it. Nat gasped as she remembered.  
  
_"Hey, how many children do you want to have?" You asked while spooning her in bed, after one particularly gruesome mission.  
  
_"Why would I want children? I already have you," Nat said before letting out a laugh.  
  
_"I'm serious," you whined while pouting over her shoulder and biting her gently. She turned lightly in your arms to look at you.  
  
_"Fine, just one. The two of you will be trouble together," she answered when she saw the serious look in your eyes. You beamed at her answer.  
  
_"You bet," you said before you're peppering her face with kisses. Nat squealed and squirmed against your arms but she couldn't move away, you have your arms secured around her midsection.  
  
_"She'll be beautiful just like a mini you," you continued as you settle down and cuddled her again. You have a goofy smile on your face as you imagine a little redhead running around your apartment, jumping on your bed on early Saturday mornings to beg you to go to the park.  
  
_"I bet she'll be a nerd like you," Natasha teased. You just laughed, there's a huge chance she would be, and you would love nothing more than to geek out with your daughter or show her your lab or go to science conventions together.  
  
"I finished it," Tony's voice cut through the haze in Nat’s head. It took a couple of seconds before she actually processed what has been said.  
  
"It didn't take long, Y/N basically had everything right. The only question now is if you want it," Tony continued. She wanted to say something but at that moment she was gripped and overwhelmed by pain and terror. Tony walked to where she's seated and he rubbed soothing patterns at Nat's back to calm her down.  
  
"Breath, Nat," he said calmly. When her breathing came back to normal she looked at Tony.  
  
"No pressure Nat, it's your decision."  
  
"I'll do it," she confirmed after a heartbeat. Tony nodded and pulled her in a hug._______

_____ _

_____ _

Don't wanna feel another touch  
Don't wanna start another fire  
Don't wanna know another kiss  
No other name falling off my lips  
Don't wanna give my heart away  
To another stranger  
Or let another day begin  
Won't even let the sunlight in  
No, I'll never love

Day 122 - August  
After the fertilization process, Nat agreed with Pepper and Tony begging her to move in the cabin. Tony built her an extension, a complete duplicate structure of the cabin with the kitchen and the living room as the center and common room to both cabins. Nat left the apartment in the city intact but moved your valuables at the cabin. She liked living with the Starks, it keeps the loneliness at the minimum. Morgan helps her stir clear from dark thoughts by keeping her occupied on a daily basis.  
  
It has been two months since the Starks helped Nat conceiving, and they just finished breakfast when she suddenly felt overwhelmingly nauseous. She wanted to go to the bathroom but it's a little too far, her vision is blurring, and the need to puke was incessant. She threw up violently at the kitchen sink, Pepper was behind her and holding her hair in an instant. Pepper caught Tony's eyes across the room.  
  
"Daddy, is Auntie Nat okay?" Morgan inquired.  
  
Tony smiled at her daughter. "Yes sweetheart, she probably just hates daddy's toasts," he joked.  
  
Morgan bought it. "It's rather burnt daddy," Morgan answered before Tony walked to a cabinet. He the kit to Pepper.  
  
When her heaving passed, Nat rinsed her mouth and drunk the pro-offered water from Pepper. Pepper smiled before she deposited the kit in front of her. She looked at it wearily, Pepper can see the fear in her eyes.  
  
"Come on, I'll come with you," Pepper said. They went to the bathroom in Nat's room. It took a couple of minutes before she came back out with a dazed look on her face.  
  
"It worked," she said as she looks at Pepper.  
  
"Oh, Nat! Congratulations," Pepper said as she wrapped Natasha in a hug. Nat collapsed in her arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Pepper guided their bodies on the floor. She held Natasha as she cried buckets of tears.  
  
"We're supposed to have this baby together but she's gone," Nat said between hiccups and tears. "Now, I'm having her on my own," she continued.  
  
Pepper doesn't have the words to console her friend, nothing gets past the Black Widow's defenses but you did. Natasha gave you her heart, her trust and in return you showed the Black Widow that love is not a weakness but strength. You are her best friend, her partner, her family and she lost you while the world regained theirs. It was unfair and Nat tried so hard not to be angry and bitter but she is, even for a little bit. Pepper doesn't know how much time passed before Nat's tears subsided.  
  
"It's so unfair, P. Y/N should be here, she deserves to be here," Nat whispered before she closed her eyes and fell asleep in Pepper's arms.  
  
Tony came up and found them on the floor. He helped Pepper put Nat on her bed and tuck her in. Pepper sighed, she's never seen Nat this devastated. Tony kissed his wife before attending to the person who's knocking on their front door. When he got downstairs, Morgan already opened the door to a familiar face.  
  
"Danvers," he greeted. Carol just smiled at him.  
  
***  
  
Two hours later, Nat woke up with dried tear tracks on her cheeks. Then she remembered what happened, she turned towards the side table and saw the PT with glaring double lines on it. She stood up and walked towards the balcony overlooking the growing willow tree outside. She smiled seeing a familiar blonde head standing in front it, hand carefully placed on the trunk of the tree. She walked down the stairs, crept silently outside, and watched Carol from a few feet away.  
  
"Your crush can be seen from outer space, and Y/N still missed it," Nat teased. Carol chuckled, caressing the trunk of the tree before turning towards Nat. Nat smiled at the Captain before walking towards her and pulling her in a hug.  
  
"Y/N only had eyes for you," Carol said but without bitterness.  
  
Carol came as soon as he heard the tech works. Why? She doesn't really know why. They sat against the trunk of the tree, overlooking the lake.  
  
"That's not true. Remember that stupid party Tony threw after the snap?" Nat asked.  
  
"Yeah, a futile attempt to lift everyone's spirit," Carol said putting air quotes on the attempt. Nat let out a full unadulterated laugh. Carol smiled, this might as well be the first time Nat laughed for a while.  
  
"Yeah, I got really jealous that night," Nat admitted after her bouts of laughter. Carol gaped at her.  
  
_After finding out that there's nothing they could to reverse the snap and killing Thanos, Tony decided to hold his usual party. It's marginally lowkey compared to any parties he ever threw, then again half of the population is gone and everyone is still adjusting. The team is dispersed in every corner of the room, talking quietly with each other. You on the other hand, simply sat on the bar, sipping your favorite bottle of beer and watching the crowd. The usual upbeat energy when the team gathers is now subdued.  
  
_You were lost in thought that you didn't hear someone coming up behind you until they cleared their throat to speak.  
  
_"Hey Y/N," Carol greeted you with a smile.  
  
_You turned around and pulled Carol in a long hug. "Hi, alien girl," you can't help but tease. You know she's not really an alien but you adored that nickname, and only you are allowed to call Carol that. You gave her a kiss on the cheek before pulling away but not entirely stepping away from her comfort zone while you started chatting.  
  
_From across the room, Natasha watched the two of you covertly. Something about the way Carol smiles, laugh, and look at you makes her skin crawl. She had to fight the urge to come up to the two of you and kiss you senseless in front of Carol. Various members of the team come up to you and Carol to chat, Nat just stayed back and watched. Then it clicked, Carol has a crush on you and you're oblivious.  
  
_It took a good two more hours from the moment she figured Carol's crush before everyone called it a night. Nat went to your shared room without you, you didn't really mind. You thought she might be sleepy, Nat really isn't the party kind of person. So when you entered the room and found her standing by the window. You tried chatting her up and telling her all about Carol's stories about space.  
  
_"If you're that interested, maybe you should be with her," Nat said before she can stop herself. That stopped you on your track to the closet.  
  
_"What's that supposed to mean?" You asked clearly confused.  
  
_"You deserve someone like Carol," Nat said, poker face in place. You gritted your teeth. You entered your room happy to see your friends, now you're confused.  
_"What are you talking about?"  
  
_"I see the way you look she looks at you. You deserve someone like Carol; strong, beautiful, and good," she answered. Putting emphasis on good.  
  
_You deflate when you realized what's happening. You walked up to her slowly as not to startle her. You cupped her face and waited for her to look at you. When she did, you smiled.  
  
_"Natalia Alianova Romanova, I want you," you assured her. "And I chose you, I'll choose you in a heartbeat, over and over again. No questions asked."  
  
_You leaned in to kiss her forehead, her nose, both her cheeks and her lips. She can't help but smile a little. She knows you're telling her the truth, she can read you best.  
  
_You pulled inches away from her lips. "Jealous is very unbecoming of the black widow," you said and she smacked your arms playfully. And just like that, the tension is gone and your Natasha is back.  
  
"Nat," Carol whispered. She felt bad, she never wanted to get in the way of your relationship. She values your honor as much as she values hers to put you in a compromising situation. She still wants to apologize even for simply harboring feelings for you.  
  
"It's okay, I don't blame you. Y/N is a beacon of light in my life, you'll have to be stupid not to love her," Nat said as she reaches for Carol's hand. She’s way past being jealous and insecure, in the end, they both lost you anyway.  
  
"I miss her, Nat. I can't imagine how much worst it is for you," Carol admitted.  
  
"Yeah but we survived the war, we have to survive this too," Nat said looking back to the lake without letting go of Carol's hand.  
  
"Maybe life is more than just surviving," Carol said. "Especially now," she squeezes Nat's hand. Nat smiled. Maybe Carol's right.  
  
"Will you visit more often? I like having you here. Tony can still be annoying," Nat said before looking back at Carol.  
  
Carol chuckled before nodding, "I'd love to."_______________

_____ _

_____ _

I don't wanna know this feeling  
Unless it's you and me  
I don't wanna waste a moment, ooh  
And I don't wanna give somebody else the better part of me  
I would rather wait for you, ooh  
Don't wanna feel another touch  
Don't wanna start another fire  
Don't wanna know another kiss  
Baby, unless they are your lips

Day 274 - January  
At 5 months pregnant, Nat kept being active to prevent herself from getting too heavy and too dependent on anyone else. She and the baby are generally healthy but the Starks are pulling all the stops to care for Nat. Tony bans her from doing heavy lifting, revoked her access to the gym without supervision, and puts her on a strict 8-hour sleep routine. Pepper cooks her healthy meals, sometimes teach her to cook as well. Every day, she hikes for an hour around the perimeter of the estate with Morgan and Pepper as well.  
  
Sometimes, members of the Avengers come by the cabin to visit for a couple of days to catch up and check on everyone's general wellness. In the earlier days of her pregnancy, she would sometimes drive to see Clint's family. She kept in touch with Laura but she hasn't visited them again since she got pregnant. Today, Pepper and Nat decided to make a trip to Clint's family home with Morgan. Tony agreed it'll be great for everyone especially Morgan to meet other children.  
  
When Pepper pulled up in front of Clint's house, Laura was already at the front porch waiting. When she saw Nat exit the vehicle, she ran towards her and immediately enveloped her in a hug.  
  
"You are the prettiest pregnant woman I have ever seen," Laura said when she pulled back. Pepper chuckled.  
  
"I told her that too," Pepper said. Laura hugged her too, they met a few times in the past.  
  
"And you must be?" Laura asked as she caught Morgan's eyes from behind Pepper's legs.  
  
"Morgan Stark, please to meet you," she whispered before shaking Laura's proffered hand.  
  
Laura smiled and hauled them inside the house. Morgan was delighted to meet other children, albeit older than her. Everyone adored her, she's smart, polite, and very charismatic. The three women busied themselves with lunch while the Barton kids show Morgan around. After a sumptuous lunch at the front yard, the Barton's deemed teaching Morgan archery is the best way to let the afternoon past; Pepper volunteered to supervise.  
  
"Do you think they can see us where they are?" Nat asked as she watches the kids play. Laura's watching her.  
  
It's been 9 months since you and Clint gave up your life to save the world but the pain and the hole both of you left never ceased aching. If there's anyone in the world who understands Nat's pain it is Laura, they both lost the most important person in their lives and is forced to carry on without them.  
  
"I really don't know Nat. I hope so," Laura answered as she turns towards her children. "Y/N is proud of you, that I'm sure of."  
  
Nat didn't want to cry, again and especially in public. But she's pregnant, emotional, and hormonal; she couldn't help it. She didn't even bother wiping the fat tears rolling down her cheeks, soaking the sweatshirt she's wearing - your Harvard sweatshirt.  
  
"I'm scared Laura. What if I'm not fit to be a mother?" she whispered loud enough for Laura to hear. It's been a recurring notion in her head, her greatest fear. Building a family together was something you wanted together, without you by her side, she's not sure if she's strong enough to do it.  
  
"Shh. You know that's not true. Y/N knows you'll be great," Laura said as she pulled Nat for a hug.  
  
_"What if I'm not fit to be a mother? I'm an ex-assassin for goodness sake," Nat asked as you lie together in your bed, your head nestled at the crook of her neck.  
  
_"Don't be silly. You'll be amazing," you slur. The lone finger she has on your naked back, and her steady heartbeat lulling you to sleep.  
  
_"How can you be so sure?"  
  
_"You're great with Morgan, and the Bartons," you answered.  
  
_"And if you can tolerate Tony and I, you can do anything," you continued.  
  
_You both laugh at that. It's true, you and Tony are worst than children. She kissed the top of your head. The moment you felt her lips against your hair, you lifted your head from her neck, which made her immediately catch your lips.  
  
_"I can do anything as long as I'm with you," Nat said after she released your lips.  
  
_"I'll always be with you," you swore it in your head. You will or you'll die trying.  
  
"Besides, you're not raising this child alone. You know you'll always have us," Laura tried to console her one more time as she wiped the tears in Nat's face.  
When it was time to go the Bartons’ crowded the car to say goodbye to Morgan and everyone.  
  
"Auntie Nat, can we come to see you when the baby is out?" One of the Barton kids asked.  
  
Nat smiled genuinely at her, "of course, I would love that." Nat poked her head out of the window to kiss the top of her head.________

_____ _

_____ _

Don't wanna give my heart away  
To another stranger  
Don't let another day begin  
Won't let the sunlight in  
Oh, I'll never love again  
Never love again  
Never love again  
Oh, I'll never love again

Day 365 - April

Yesterday, Carol, Thor, Bucky, Bruce, and Peter arrived at the cabin to remember you. Nat was overwhelmed when she woke up from her afternoon nap to find the team huddled in the kitchen having some drinks. Peter immediately pulled Nat for a side hug when he saw her enter the room. Nat couldn’t help but share his usual enthusiasm, it has been a while since they’re all gathered together anyway. Peter visits often but recently, his visits are few and far between because of school and working alongside Tony. 

Today is the first anniversary of your death. Nat woke up extra early to start her daily routine of drinking her coffee and talking to you on the tree earlier than usual. She tiptoed down the stairs as silent as she could in her pajamas and your favorite leather jacket. The house is as still as daybreak, everyone seems to still be asleep. The sun has barely peaked out of the horizon, the sky still a mix of blues and violets when she stepped out of the cabin. 

“Good morning, moya lyubov’,” she greeted the growing willow tree, one hand clasped around your favorite mug and the other flat on the tree’s trunk. 

Nat stepped even closer to the trunk and leaned her forehead against it. She smiled a little when she felt the tree’s sturdiness against her head. You’ve always felt that way for her - strong and sturdy. You were a presence that’s always there to ground her, protect her, support her, and catch her. There under the shade of the tree planted with your ashes, she felt like you never left her. 

“I still miss you every day,” she whispered.

It may have been a year, yes but she does miss you and think of you every day. There’s not a waking moment in which she does not wish that you’re still there with her, experiencing the miracle you created for her. She wishes you’re there every morning in your bed, cuddling her and rubbing her swollen belly. She wishes you’re there to caring for her every time your daughter pulls a tantrum inside of her. She wishes you’re there every night, with your head on her chest and telling your daughter stories about being an Avenger or biology, technology, and space. 

“I wish you’re here to see her soon,” she said as she pulls away from the trunk.

The sun has fully risen now, bathing the trees and the lake in soft warm light. Ever since you died, Nat felt like a part of her died with you too but ever since she got pregnant she felt like she officially started healing. She will forever be impaired in a way by your loss but not only did you leave her a part of you; you’ve given her a chance to be whole again too. In your daughter, she found a reason to start living again. In your daughter, she found her purpose once more. 

***

Nat took a couple of minutes more just to enjoy the warmth of the morning sun, the cool breeze and the stillness of the morning before she literally heard to whole cabin waking. She touches the trunk one more time before she turned on her heel to go back inside. She hasn’t taken more than 5 steps when she suddenly felt something wet dripping down her leg. Oh shit, she thought. She wanted to move or call for help but she was frozen by surprise. 

Thankfully, Tony just stepped out of the porch. When they lock eyes, Tony immediately knew something was wrong. They’ve gotten really close this past year, leaning on each other when bouts of loneliness and missing you hits. In the earlier days after you passed, they’ve spent countless nights in the apartment drinking, eating takeouts, and sharing stories about you. They’ve spent more time together when Nat moved into the cabin and started the fertilization process where Tony tells her stories about your childhood as a way to entertain Nat in the table. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked the moment he was by Nat’s side. Nat only looked at her feet, Tony followed her gaze. 

“Oh shit,” Tony said just in time when Pepper and Carol came out of the porch looking for them. 

“What’s wrong?” Pepper asked. 

“Nat’s water already broke,” Tony answered while she guides Nat back to the porch. She’s not even due for at least a week more.

“I’ll take the car out,” Pepper said immediately.

“I’ll fly her. It’ll be faster,” Carol suggested.

That broke Nat out of her trance, there’s no way Carol Danvers is flying her to the hospital. They will look ridiculous. She would have laughed at the ridiculousness of it if she’s not terrified that if she does your daughter would suddenly pop out of her. She was just about to protest when she heard Tony gave Carol the clear. Carol didn’t even change out of her pajamas before she’s carrying Nat in a bridal carry. 

“We will be there as soon as we can,” Tony said before Carol’s flying away. Nat immediately felt the change in the temperature as Carol fly her over to the city hospital. 

“I swear I will murder you after this, Captain,” she said through the sound of swooshing air but Carol just laughed when she heard her. 

Carol created a crater in front of the hospital when she landed, almost took the door off its hinges as she entered the emergency room and demanded someone to attend to Natasha. Even in her pajamas and windswept hair, Carol still exudes power and leadership; just like Steve used to. She has the kind of power in her voice that can persuade anyone to follow her. Nat was impressed but she couldn’t focus on anything else other than the painful contractions. The doctors were quick to check on her. 

“Nurse, prep an OR. She’s ready to deliver,” the attending pediatric surgeon said after they checked on Nat. 

****

Inside the operating room, Nat is experiencing the most excruciating pain she has ever had to go through in her entire life. Pain even worse than any torture she ever had to endure as a KGB agent. She’s covered in sweat, and tears are flowing down her face as the doctor instructed her to push one more time. She wished you were there holding her hand and murmuring soft words of love and assurance in her ears. She felt like she’s being torn apart from the seam, and inside out when she barely made out the doctor was saying. 

“Almost there, one more push and she’s out,” the doctor said. Nat took one deep breath and pushed as hard as she could.

“She’s out,” the doctor exclaimed. Nat smiled and fell back down the bed when she heard your daughter’s first cry.

“Would you like to hold your baby?” The nurse asked.

Nat only smiled and nodded before the nurse is handing her the most precious little girl in the world. Nat was floored when she got a good look at your baby’s face.

“Hi beautiful,” she greeted the little miracle in her arms. Nat couldn’t stop the fresh bout of tears that ran down her face.

“You look so much like her,” she whispered to your baby before the nurse needed to take her away. She leaned back down the bed as the full force of delivering a baby caught up to her. She fell asleep almost immediately. 

_Nat woke up to an empty pristine white room, it was so white she had to shield her eyes to adjust to the brightness of the room._

__

__

_“Hey beautiful,” she heard someone say beside her. She knew that voice, she would recognize that voice anywhere in a heartbeat. When she turned she was struck by two things. First, she couldn’t believe her eyes. After a year without seeing your face, there you are smiling at her again. Second, she was terrified and confused. If she’s seeing you, does that mean she’s already dead too?_

__

__

_“No, you’re not dead, silly,” you said as if you could read her mind._

__

__

_“What’s happening?” Nat asked as she laces your fingers together._

__

__

_“I don’t have much time. I just want you to know that I’m so proud of you,” you said before Nat’s bursting into tears again._

__

__

_“I miss you so much Y/N,” she said between sobs. You sat down next to her bed and pulled her in a hug._

__

__

_“Shh, you’re okay. You’ll be okay,” you kissed the top of her head just like you used to, she sighed heavily. “I miss you too, Tasha. I love you so much. Both of you,” you said before leaning down to kiss her lips. Nat closed her eyes._

__

__

***

Nat blinked her eyes open to a view of a plain white hospital room. She discreetly wiped her eyes of the tears she carried over from the dream world. Logically, she knows you’re not going to walk in on the door with your daughter in your arms but for a moment she closed her eyes and relished the feeling of momentary happiness that dream gave her. She was pulled out of her daydreaming when Thor, Bucky, Bruce, Peter, and Tony walked in your room talking excitedly. 

Pepper and Morgan, along with a nurse pushing a crib quickly followed the team inside her room. In an instant, Nat is smiling and the room quieted. Morgan climbed in Nat’s bed and immediately gave her a hug, Nat hugged her back. 

“Auntie Nat, she’s so cute,” Morgan whispered excitedly in her ears. Nat smiled wider. 

“Just like you darling,” she answered. Morgan beamed and settled to sit next to her. 

Tony picked the little miracle carefully from the crib and rocked her gently. Tony smiled at Nat from the center of the room. 

“Nat, she’s beautiful,” Tony said before walking towards the bed and depositing the little angel in Nat’s arms. 

“She really is,” Nat said as she admired her daughter’s little sleeping face. 

“Have you decided on a name?” Carol asked smiling. 

“Asya,” Nat answered simply.

Bucky chuckled, which made everyone turn to him. He smiled at Natasha.“It means resurrection in Russian,” Bucky answered the silent question. 

Nat smiled and nodded at him before turning back to Asya. Everyone understood the choice, it’s fitting. Not only is Asya born on the day you died, she’s also a spitting image of you.

“Asya Romanova-Y/L/N,” Tony enunciated slowly. “Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've made it through my word vomit, thank you! Let me know what you think, or what you guys want to see in the next chapter. xx


	3. Stardust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, I completely forgot to update this fic here. I finished this universe before the year ended, I'm sorry. I will now upload everything here. First, I think it's vital to know that Stardust will be the end for this series but I wrote an alternate ending called Begin Again, and a prologue called New Dawn which, I will all upload as a chapter here. 
> 
> So the sequence is:   
> A. See you in a minute  
> B. I'll never love again  
> C. Stardust - (Alternate Ending - Stardust didn't happened) Begin Again   
> D., New Dawn 
> 
> I think this info is for me as much as it is for everyone. LOL.

Pairing: Natasha Romanoff x OC!Daughter

Word Count: 7496

Warning/s:  FLUFF

***

It’s quite hilarious to see a room full of super-powered being clamoring to have little Asya on their arms, cooing soft words of love and affirmation to the little miracle that is your daughter but it’s also reassuring. Seeing the Avengers, literally assembled for your daughter’s birth grounds Natasha in a way that she hasn’t felt in a long time since you passed. Seeing her family around your daughter gives her the strength and confidence that she can, indeed, do this because she’s not alone; not really.

Carol, who arrived last as per usual, bounded on the bed with Asya on her arms. Nat smiled at the blonde, she looks ecstatic. She only smiled at Natasha before she sits on the bed next to her. They both look at Asya’s tiny, beautiful, sleeping face.

“Beautiful just like you,” Carol whispered so only Nat heard.

“Someone has a soft spot,” Nat teased.

Carol threw her a dirty look. “Well I suppose for this one, it’s okay.”

Nat pouted, “just for the little one?”

Carol laughed. “Alright, for the mama too,” she said before leaning and startling Natasha with a kiss on her cheek. Nat was lost for words. Thankfully, Asya saved her by promptly erupting with a good cry.

***

Natasha’s thankful she agreed to move with the Starks a year ago. She couldn’t imagine raising little Asya in your tiny shared apartment. It'll be intimate sure but also removed from everyone else, since you particularly chose the space to be your private sanctuary. At the lake house, she has more space to accommodate people as well as access to helping hands.

Here, she had Tony help build the whole nursery and assemble the furniture. Here, she has Morgan who willingly volunteered her service as a big sister to look after little Asya while she catches a few minutes of sleep. She would often wake up to Morgan softly reading to Asya. Sometimes, she'd wake up with not just Morgan but also Peter, telling his little siblings stories about you. Nat always pretends to be asleep and listens to him tell your story from his perspective.

“Oh kid, your other mom, she was amazing. She was strong, kind, and funny. She’s also super smart. I bet you’re gonna be smart too, just like her and Morgan here,” Peter whispered while Morgan giggled. It makes Nat's heart ache and swells knowing how your family loved you.

Most importantly, Pepper’s around to help teach her the basics. She thought her how to hold a baby properly, she walked her through breastfeeding, changing diapers, and how to sneak some sleep in between. Even though Nat hates having to rely heavily on people, she’s beyond grateful.

***

** **6 months** **

Asya could be the most behave baby in history. After overcoming the onset challenges of motherhood such as changing diapers, raising her is a breeze. Asya feeds like clockwork, sleeps like clockwork; no matter how long she napped in the afternoon, she still goes down before 9 PM.

She doesn’t wake every two hours anymore. She doesn’t cry her lungs out to wake up Nat at wee hours in the morning too. Instead, Nat finds her awake and playing in her crib quietly; waiting for her to wake up too.

“Hey, beautiful,” Nat greets softly. Asya would smile, raise her arms to prompt her mother to take her. Nat would always be obliged, giving her little miracle soft morning kisses.

Asya giggles, she’s a very happy child. “Come let’s get you some food.”

At 6 months old, Asya has already transitioned to some solid foods. She loves oranges, the way you always did. She can also fully support her weight too, so she’s been allowed to sit on the most advance baby chair there is built by Tony Stark himself. It has heating cushioned seat to ensure she’s never cold. It has built-in Dolby speakers to play her baby tunes to keep her entertained.

***

From time to time, members of the team would come by the Lakehouse just to see Asya and Morgan. Tony, Pepper, and Nat tried not to be offended (they’re not) but they loved teasing the others about it, especially Carol who comes by once a month with all sorts of space rocks to give the kids.

“Nothing for me?” Tony asked while promptly making breakfast for the whole fam. Carol arrived earlier that morning and is ignoring everyone in favor of bouncing Asya on her legs and answering space rocks question from Morgan.

Nat is helping Pepper set up the table. She gave Carol a light kiss on top of her hair when she rounded the table.

“Car, Tony asked you a question,” Nat whispered before going back to putting plates on the table. Pepper laughed at Carol’s blushing face.

“Sorry. What’s the question?”

“I asked if you don’t have anything for me?” Tony reiterated as he set the last batch of slices of bacon, eggs, and toasts at the table.

Carol cocked her head to the side and looked at Asya. “Nope, only good girls get space rocks,” she cooed softly at Asya who is twirling a lock of her golden hair.

Everyone laughed and proceeded to take their respective seats. Nat sat across from Carol, Asya turned in her arms and looked at her mother.

“Ma-ma,” she blurted out while reaching towards Natasha. Everyone was stunned to silence. She’s been teaching Asya words as part of her bedtime routine but up until that moment, Asya can only make gibberish words.

“Mama,” Asya tried again when Nat didn’t make a move to get her. Her lips wobbled a little, and that prompted Nat to take her from Carol’s arms.

“Hi,” Nat says as Asya wraps her tiny arms around her neck in a hug. Carol smiled at her before prompting everyone to start eating their breakfast.From time to time, members of the team would come by the Lakehouse just to see Asya and Morgan. Tony, Pepper, and Nat tried not to be offended (they’re not) but they loved teasing the others about it, especially Carol who comes by once a month with all sorts of space rocks to give the kids.

“Nothing for me?” Tony asked while promptly making breakfast for the whole fam. Carol arrived earlier that morning and is ignoring everyone in favor of bouncing Asya on her legs and answering space rocks question from Morgan.

Nat is helping Pepper set up the table. She gave Carol a light kiss on top of her hair when she rounded the table.

“Car, Tony asked you a question,” Nat whispered before going back to putting plates on the table. Pepper laughed at Carol’s blushing face.

“Sorry. What’s the question?”

“I asked if you don’t have anything for me?” Tony reiterated as he set the last batch of slices of bacon, eggs, and toasts at the table.

Carol cocked her head to the side and looked at Asya. “Nope, only good girls get space rocks,” she cooed softly at Asya who is twirling a lock of her golden hair.

Everyone laughed and proceeded to take their respective seats. Nat sat across from Carol, Asya turned in her arms and looked at her mother.

“Ma-ma,” she blurted out while reaching towards Natasha. Everyone was stunned to silence. She’s been teaching Asya words as part of her bedtime routine but up until that moment, Asya can only make gibberish words.

“Mama,” Asya tried again when Nat didn’t make a move to get her. Her lips wobbled a little, and that prompted Nat to take her from Carol’s arms.

“Hi,” Nat says as Asya wraps her tiny arms around her neck in a hug. Carol smiled at her before prompting everyone to start eating their breakfast. 

***

** **One** **

Natasha never thought she’d ever fall in love again but every time she looks at your daughter, she’s absolutely, irrevocably in love with her. You’ve been gone for two years now, and Asya just turned one. They had a little party for you and Asya, and members of the team who are not currently in a mission – Clint (& his family), Bruce, Bucky, and Thor - came down to at the Lakehouse for some afternoon feast. The kids adored their beefy uncles, they make really good climbing posts after all. The boys savored the attention until Carol, late as per usual, landed on the front yard in all her Captain Marvel glory and took away Asya’s attention.

Nat smiled when the blonde walked up to her.

“Hey, sorry I’m late,” Carol said, rubbing the back of her neck. Nat opened her arms and Carol immediately stepped inside it and pulled Nat in a tight hug.

Thor walked up to the two women with Asya sitting pretty on his arms and clinging around his neck. The little girl lifted her pretty little face off her big Uncle Thor’s chest when she saw Carol.

“Car,” she said with a smile on her face. Carol gaped at the little angel, while Nat smiled proudly at her baby.

“I’m wounded little one, you know her but not me,” Thor tickled her, Asya giggled and squirmed away from him and towards Carol. Carol immediately caught her in her arms.

“Hi love,” Carol whispered reverently. Nat took her phone out and took a photo of the two together. In the past few years, Carol has been a constant presence in her life, an unexpected rock Nat learned to lean on.

***

There wasn’t a day where Nat didn’t wish she’s still waking up in your arms, that you were seeing Asya grow up but she couldn’t dwell on that. A huge part of her heart will always be your, a part of her will be yours but she has to keep moving forward. She resolved to be the best version of herself for Asya until she meets you again.

Until then, there’s only Asya for her. And at one, Asya and she are already inseparable. Asya love crawling around and following Nat in the house. She cries when Nat attempts to leave her – be it to go to the grocery or check-in at S.H.I.E.L.D - Nat has to take her because the sight of her tearful face, and wobbling little lips make her heart break. The moment Asya sees her body carrier the tears stop and her face would immediately break into a smile.

Nat has also introduced Asya to the tree; it has been part of their routine lately. Every morning Nat would help Asya walk towards the tree to soak in some vitamin D. It is quite a distance for her little legs but good training and exercise for her nonetheless.

Sometimes, Nat would just sit and watch Asya wrap her arms around the tree trunk and try to go around it. Sometimes, they’d have their breakfast right there while Nat tells her stories about you; how she met you, how she fell in love, how your smile lights up her world, how you saved her in more ways than one, how you’re a genius, and how she loves you so much.

“I'm sure if she’s here she will love you, even more, you’re our little miracle,” Nat would say.

Asya’s very attentive even at one year old. Sometimes, Nat swears Asya could understand her just by the look in her eyes (oh those eyes, they’re almost identical to yours), and the way she would always reach out at Nat as if she can sense the height of her emotions.

***

****Thre**** ** **e****  

Yet another cliché but time does fly. Asya’s now three and talking like she’s ten. Tony and Bruce said it could be an effect of hearing adults speak all the time. They have to be extra careful of their words now that Asya picks up on words easily. Today though, the Starks are having a little family vacation in Las Vegas where coincidentally a science fair is happening, which they’re supposed to go to but Asya’s nursing the flu.

“Mama can I watch Discovery after breakfast?” Asya said from her high chair, pushing around her pancakes, eggs, and fruits. She’s sporting a fever patch on her forehead too.

“Of course baby.”

After breakfast, Nat put on the Discovery channel. She kissed Asya’s head before stepping away to go back to the kitchen to do the dishes. Asya stopped her with fingers pinched tightly around the back of her mother’s shirt. She turned back to your baby.

“Mama, stay please.”

Nat smiled, it reminds her of days when you were feeling sick yourself. You always loved having her close, even though sometimes you’re already burning up. Nat kicked her shoes off.

“Scoot over then baby,” she said before squeezing herself between Asya and the back of the couch. She threw a blanket over them and cuddled her heart.

“I love you, mama,” Asya said before turning back to the show featuring Orcas.

“I love you too,” Nat whispered not watching the show but Asya whose eyes, even on her sickly state, reflects so much interest and warmth.

“Mama, you’re not watching,” Asya reprimanded.

Nat chuckled. “I’m watching the best thing in this world for me.”

***

Nat and Asya watched Discovery and History channel all day, with breaks to eat, pee, and take meds. They’ve shifted from one position to another throughout the day. By sunset, Carol arrived at the lake house for her monthly visit and found Nat asleep on the couch with Asya sleeping soundly on top of her. Carol smiled, took a photo of her two favorite girls.

An hour later, Nat awoke with a start with the realization that she doesn’t have Asya in her arms. She sat up, calmed a little when she heard voices in the kitchen. When she walked through, worry immediately left her and adoration washed over her. Asya’s sitting on the counter, reading a cookbook while Carol listens and stirs the pot.

“Auntie Carol, are you sure you put the correct condiments already?”

Carol laughed. “Yes, ma’am. Shall we put it to the test?” Carol asked.

“You should. I’m already sick, I don’t fancy being iller,” Asya said without looking up from the cookbook and with such straight face, Nat couldn’t help but burst out laughing. Asya turned at the sound of her mother’s laugh and smiled.

“I think your daughter just insulted my cooking skills,” Carol poured.

Nat walked further in the kitchen beside Carol and inspected their soup. It looks passable.

“I’ll taste it,” Nat said before opening her mouth. Carol watched Nat’s mouth with rapt attention for a few seconds. Nat cleared her throat before Carol scooped some soup and spoon feed her. Nat didn’t think much about it when she moaned quietly but Carol turned beet red at the noise.

“So?” Asya asked, breaking the tension between the adults.

“You can eat it, baby, it’s good,” Nat answered before rounding Carol’s other side to kiss Asya’s cheek.

“Of course it’s good mama. I taught Auntie Carol how to do it from the book,” Asya said proudly. Nat laughed. Carol just continued blushing. 

***

****Five****  

On Asya’s first day of school, everyone has been so excited. Peter even insisted on seeing her off, just like he did with Morgan. Everyone was chattering excitedly over breakfast while they wait for Asya to finish getting ready.

“Asya, love. Come down please, you still have to eat breakfast,” Nat called out from the bottom of the staircase.

“Prikhodya, mama (coming mama),” Asya yelled back.

Nat stood shocked at the bottom of the staircase. _‘Did she just speak Russian?’_  she thought. A minute later, Asya came thundering down the stairs and stood three steps away from her mother.

“When did you learn Russian?”

Asya's cheeks tinged pink. “I found mom's Russian notebooks in the reading room,” she answered bashfully before ducking out of Nat and towards the dining room just in time for Carol to burst in through the Stark side of the house.

“Hey! Your coolest Auntie is here!” Carol hollered which earned cheers.

Carol noted the little crease in Nat's forehead when she came over her to kiss her on the cheeks.

“Everything okay, Nat?”

Nat snapped out of her musing and smiled fondly at Carol. “Yeah, she learned Russian on her own and by just using Y/N's notes.”

“Did you expect anything less? She’s her daughter after all,” Carol teased before going over to Asya.

“Hey love, you look beautiful. Who dressed you?” Carol said squatting in front of Asya and noting her chosen outfit of maroon skirt, white oxford shirt, and sneakers.

“I did,” Asya declared proudly. “Everyone always shows me pictures of mom, and she always dress smart.”

“She did. Great outfit, Y/N is so proud of you,” Tony said before handing little Asya her lunch box. Asya accepted it gratefully, hugged everyone before dashing outside.

***

Carol was able to persuade Nat to let her drive everyone to school. Asya's about to get in the car when she changed her mind and started running towards the tree. Nat and Carol watched from the car while Asya reverently put her hand on the tree's trunk, whispered something before running back to the car.

“Alright, I’m ready,” Asya declared after buckling her seat belt.

Carol pulled out of the parking lot before Nat spoke.

“Love, may I ask you something?”

“Of course mama,” Asya answered.

“What is it you said back there?”

Asya stared at the side of Nat’s face for a couple of heartbeats.

“I told mom I’m gonna make her proud,” Asya admitted.

Nat turned as far as she could with her seatbelt on, “I’m sure she already is."

***

A week after starting, the school called Nat to come because they had to discuss something important. Nat was on edge since the call. Thankfully, Carol decided to stay for a little while longer.

“I’m sure everything’s okay,” Carol tried to reassure Nat on the way to school and pick up Asya. Nat reached out to hold Carol’s hand and they stayed intertwined the whole drive time.

When they arrived at school, Asya’s playing with the other kids. She immediately spotted Carol and Nat, she whispered to her friend who giggled before running towards her mother. Nat caught her in her arm easily.

“Hello beautiful,” Nat greeted before kissing Asya’s cheeks.

“Is everything okay, mama?” Asya asked as she notes the seriousness of Nat’s face.

“Of course, moya Lyubov' (my love). I just need to speak with the principal.”

“Am I in trouble?” Asya asked.

“No, of course not. They probably just want to tell your mama how amazing you are,” Carol jumped in, reassuring Asya.

Asya turned her eyes towards Carol and Carol couldn’t stop the urge to caress her cheeks. Asya leaned into her touch and Carol’s heart melted.

***

“Stay here, okay?” Nat asked her daughter before going into the principal's office.

Asya smiles at her mother. Nat turned back before entering the office, catching a glimpse of her daughter high-fiving kids twice and three times older than her. She smiled before the principal cleared her throat, forcing Nat to take a seat adjacent to Carol.

“Ms. Romanoff, Ms. Danvers,” the principal who doesn’t look an aged over 40 greeted.

Nat forced herself not to bounce her leg and frown, Carol smiled at the woman before putting her hand on Nat’s leg. The effect on Nat was instantaneous.

With the two’s continued silence, the principal continued. “Asya’s not in trouble. She’s actually very well received. I’m sorry if my summoning you here caused you any distress.”

“What is it then?” Carol asked.

“Ms. Romanoff, her other mother is Ms. Y/L/N, is that correct?” the principal asked.

“Yes,” Nat answered curtly.

“Has Asya ever took an IQ test?”

“Ma'am she’s five,” Carol tried to interject. Nat held her hand.

“Not yet, why?” Nat asked.

The principal smiled, “Well not a lot of five-year-olds can solve algebra equations."

Nat and Carol gaped at the principal lounging on her chair. She proceeded to tell them the story of how she found little Asya a couple of days ago, surrounded by a bunch of 8th graders at the library during the time she’s supposed to be down for a nap.

“I snuck behind them and hid at the nearest shelf. She’s brilliant, she doesn’t even let the older kids bully the answers out of her. She made them solve it,” the principal said as she ushered the two stunned adults of her office.

When they stepped out of the hallway, Asya’s surrounded by a bunch of older kids again. The adults stopped talking and just watched the interaction quietly. One of the kids saw them hovering and whispered to Asya. Asya looked up and beamed before excusing herself and flinging herself on her mother’s leg.

“Can we go to Stardust Diner mama?” Asya asked.

Nat picked up her little miracle, “you can go wherever you want moya Lyubov.”

Nat nodded towards the principal before walking away. Carol shook the woman’s hand before slipping towards her two favorite girls.

“What’s good at this Stardust Diner love?” Carol asked Asya over Nat’s shoulder.

Asya poked Carol’s nose, “oh you have so much to learn young Padawan.” Nat laughed heartily, Carol pouted. 

***

Nat spoke to Tony about her meeting with the principal before dinner. They both decided to consult Asya regarding the matter. Personally, Tony doesn’t mind, Morgan took the Mensa when she was seven.

“You don’t have to take it now if you don’t want to,” Nat assured her.

Asya finished chewing her grilled chicken before speaking. “You said mom and Morgan took the same test, Uncle T?”

“Yes,” Tony started but was cut off by Asya vigorously nodding her ascent.

“The next Mensa test is in two weeks,” Morgan piped in. 

***

For the next two weeks, Morgan without fail helps Asya study for the test. Tony administer short mock tests every after dinner. Sometime in the week, Bruce came down on the lake house too to help out. Nat and Carol can only watch her devour books, asks questions they can’t even phantom, and answer equations faster than even Bruce and Tony could. Tony is very confident she’s gonna do well but Nat is still worried.

“I’ll be okay, mama,” Asya said as Nat and Carol drop her off the examination room.

Before Nat could answer, Carol, kneel. “Of course you are, you’re the daughter of the two best humans I’ve ever met.”

Asya smiled before hugging Carol. 

***

If there was any doubt that Asya was your daughter just by bearing your eyes and cheeky smile, Asya crushed them the moment the Mensa result was out.

Tony, Bruce, and Nat gaped at the paper.  

Asya has an IQ of 288 at five.

“What does that mean?” Carol asked while everyone just gaped at the laughing little girl while playing twister with Peter and Happy.

“It means she’s smarter than dad,” Morgan teased. Tony laughed, usually, she would take offense but since Asya’s her goddaughter and her second daughter too, so he let it slide. It wasn’t supposed to be a surprise, she’s your daughter and you were smarter than Reed Richards after all.

***

** **Seven** **

Amidst being a super genius, Nat opted to let Asya go through kindergarten to first grade. She knew you would have wanted your daughter to experience the joy of childhood, to play and act her age instead of her IQ.

Asya just turned seven the day prior, and Nat gave her one of the best gifts ever; full access to your lab. Asya just came from tinkering in the lab and staring at your pictures all afternoon when she walked in the kitchen and found Nat and Carol cooking together.

She just stayed quiet for a while and just watched her mother interact with Carol. Carol has been earth-based and living in the guest room at the lake house for two years now. It’s not even called the guest room anymore but Carol’s room.

Nat laughed at something Carol said. As far as stories from Uncle Clint goes, there has only been one person to make her mama laugh like that – you.

She knew all the stories about you from a handful of different people but she has always loved the stories Nat, Carol and Tony tell. She has watched your last holographic message for Nat a million of times too that she feels like knows you. She knows how much you loved Natasha, and vice versa; you would have loved for Natasha to move forward.

Instead of making her presence known, Asya quiet as her mama creeped out of the house and towards the tree. She climbed a couple of branches to reach what she deemed the most strategic branch to hide on, decompress, read your notes, and watch sunrise and sunsets. She has climbed the same branches for years now, opting to hang in there whenever she feels lonely or overwhelmed. It has been her sanctuary for years.

“Everything okay?” Nat yelled from the ground.

Asya looked down and saw her mother’s green eyes. Asya has read all your journals since she found where Nat stashed them when she was six. She read how much you’ve loved Nat's green eyes, and she does too.

“Yes mama,” she answered politely. “Just thinking.”

Nat laughed. Not only did Asya took on your eyes, cheeky smile, quirky personality, she also took on some your habits, even robbed of the chance to meet you. You’ve always been one to seclude yourself when you need to think. For you, it has always been the lab. For Asya, it has always been the tree.

“Well, dinner's in half an hour. Come down and get cleaned up,” Nat said.

“lyublyu tebya, mama,” Asya yelled.

Nat laughed quietly, caressed the trunk and whispered, “I love you both.”

***

Asya was accelerated to 8th grade that year and with full access to your lab, she has gotten good with robotics, mechanical engineering, and computer science particularly in coding. At seven and a half, she already made her own AI from scratch just like J.A.R.V.I.S and F.R.I.D.A.Y, which she calls Echo. She had access to a huge range of video recordings of you that she was able to code Echo to sound like you.

Nat was impressed and proud after she got over the initial shock of hearing your voice again. Asya has also finished the design upgrade for Nat's widow bite.

“For when you’re going on missions with Aunt Carol,” Asya said one night after she sneaked inside Nat's room for some cuddles. No matter how old she gets, Asya has always loved cuddling her mother for no other reason than she just loves her so much and she’s her best friend.

Nat inspected the weapon. “Where'd you get this?”

Asya cuddled closer to her chest. “Mom was building an upgraded one in the lab, I finished it for her and also for me.”

Nat leaned back a little to look at her daughter. “What do you mean?”

“So I know that you’ll always come home to me mama,” she said smiling.

“I’ll always come home to you, I promise.”

Asya went back to cuddling her. They fell asleep just like that, peaceful in each other’s arms. 

***

Nat has started working a few jobs at S.H.I.E.L.D again now that Asya’s seven. Asya agreed only under the condition that Nat will always be partnered with Carol. Today though, Nat was sent on a simple surveillance mission with Clint rendering her unable to pick up Asya at school; which means it’s Carol’s turn.

“Hey love,” Carol waved the moment Asya burst out of the school door. Asya runs and barreled towards her in a hug.

“Hey, Car. Where’s mama?”

Carol opened the car door for Asya. “Director Fury needed her today."

“Without you?” Asya asked frowning after she fastened her seat belt.

“She’s with Uncle Clint. You trust Uncle Clint, right?”

“I do but I rest easier when I know she’s with you,” Asya answered as she watches the other children in the playground.

Carol turned on her seat. “I know love, I worry about her too but I trust Clint will protect her with his life, the way I would.”

Asya looked back at Carol, a mischievous smile dancing on her lips.

“What?” asked Carol. Suddenly she’s a little nervous. Asya’s smirk reminds Carol so much of you before you launched into some crazy idea.

“You got a crush,” Asya said flatly. Carol blushed profusely that Asya didn’t believe her when she tried to deny it vehemently.

“What? I..I don’t know what you’re talking about, silly girl,” Carol stuttered and tried to cover her nervousness with a laugh.

“I won't tell her, I promise,” Asya teased giggling.

Carol huffed before starting the engine. “You won’t tell no one because there’s nothing to tell,” she said.

“Okay,” Asya sing-songed cheekily.

Carol reversed out of the parking lot. “No Stardust diner for you, young Sith,” Carol said pouting which just confirmed Asya’s accusation and made her laugh harder. 

***

Nat arrived from her mission two days after. It was an early Saturday morning when Carol was awoken by a loud thud. Carol came thundering down the stairs to check what happened, only to find Nat slumped on the couch. Nat turned her head and smiled as she watches Carol ran her eyes over her body to check for any injury. Carol looked up at her eyes and smiled when she deemed Nat wasn’t injured.

“Mission too rough without me, huh?” Carol teased.

“Not really,” Nat answered while Carol quirks an eyebrow in her direction.

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, I just missed Asya and you all the time,” Nat blurted out. Carol smiled before plopping down the couch and laying down.

“What are you doing?” Nat asked.

“It’s too early, come nap with me,” Carol patted the space beside her and smiled.

Nat chuckled before laying her head on Carol’s bicep and pressing her back against the other woman’s front. Carol tried not to squirm as Nat gets comfortable. When the redhead settled down, Carol snaked her other arm around Nat’s body and cuddled her. Carol’s perpetually warm, Nat didn’t have a choice but to succumb to the comfort and safety she offers. 

***

Asya woke up an hour later. Little feet too light on the floorboards she was able to get to the first floor without waking anyone up. Except when she entered the common living room Tony was already standing by the couch and quietly sipping his coffee. Asya walked quietly beside Tony to see what he’s looking at.

“You know about this?” Tony whispered.

“Yes,” Asya answered simply before pulling Tony’s phone out and snapping a quick picture of her mother cuddling with Carol before walking towards the kitchen. “Email it to me, Uncle T.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Ammunition purposes,” Asya joked and Tony chuckled. She truly is your daughter.

“So you’re okay with it?” Tony said while popping bread in the toaster. Asya was inspecting the content of the fridge.

“Echo put blueberries on Mama’s grocery list,” she said softly.

Recently, she and Morgan successfully made a subdermal communication device with a built-in Echo and F.R.I.D.A.Y. With Nat and Tony’s consent, they were the first to use the implants as well.

“To answer your question, yes I’m okay with it,” Asya answered after pulling out the orange marmalade jam.

“You think mom would mind?” Asya continued.

Tony was quiet for a moment, then he glanced at the two sleeping women on the couch. “No, I think she would have approved.”

“I think so too. I think mom would want them to be happy,” Asya whispered before the toasts jumped out of the machine. 

***

Nat noted the slight tension on Carol’s shoulder every time she caught Asya watching her like a hawk and smirking here and there. Nat also noted how Carol seems to stiffen up when Asya decided to sit on the other side of her, squeezing her in between mother and daughter.

“Love what are you doing?” Carol whispered when Nat went to refill their popcorn after the first movie.

“Ask her out,” Asya said laying her head on Carol’s lap.

“Why would I do that?” Carol asked frustrated but still running her fingers through Asya’s red hair.

“Don’t you love her?”

“I do,” Carol whisper yelled. Asya’s smirked grew bigger, then Carol realized what she just said. She clamped her mouth shut before she forgets she’s talking to an actual genius on a fishing expedition.

“Then what does the strongest Avenger got to lose?”

“You,” Carol admitted. “If I tell Nat my feelings and things get awkward... I just can’t lose you both. You two are my only connection to Y/N.”

Asya read your history with Carol and Carol has always been upfront with her. Carol was in love with you, she always has been.

Asya raised her hand to caress Carol’s soft cheeks. “If the stories about mom were true, I know mom would want you for mama. She wouldn’t think of anyone better suited for the Black Widow than Captain Marvel herself.”

“You don’t know that,” Carol countered.

“Car, my mom wanted nothing more than to keep mama safe and happy. She gave up her life for that cause, and from where I’m standing, you’ve been doing all that for the past seven years. I love mom with all my heart but she’s not here but you and mama are, and both of you deserve to be happy again.”

“Since when did you get so smart?” Carol asked sniffling.

Asya laughed, “since birth.”

Nat came back with three bowls of popcorn and saw Carol and Asya cuddling. The sight of the two getting along never fails to warm her heart. She guesses whatever it is that was hanging over them the past few days has already been cleared up. 

***

Two weeks later, Nat was at home when she received an encrypted message from Echo that contains only a coordinate. Her mother’s instinct instantly kicked in. Thinking something might have happened to Asya, she hastily put on her Black Widow uniform and rode her bike to the location. Her heart is beating as fast as she’s driving.

The location was a cabin in the middle of nowhere. Nat parked her bike and noted movement inside the cabin. Not wasting one more minute, she burst in the cabin with her guns only to be met by Carol on her Captain Marvel uniform and arms raised and ready to blast her.

“Nat?”

“Car?”

They instantly lowered their weapons.

“What are you doing here? Is Asya here? Echo sent me the coordinates to this cabin...” Nat questions before their phones chimed again with a message from Echo.

Go around the back. – A.

Nat and Carol looked at each other. Nat’s genuinely confused, while Carol had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Nat stomped her way to the back of the house with Carol close behind. When they burst out of the back porch, they’re met by the loveliest dinner table set up.

Nat furrowed her brow. Carol instantly paled.

The lovely little shit, Carol thought.

Then Carol’s phone started ringing, it’s Asya.

“Love? What is happening?” Carol greeted. Nat crossed her arm protectively around herself.

“Yesterday, Aunt Wanda said some agent asked mama out,” Asya started. “Now, make your move before she says yes to someone else.”

An agent? They got some balls! Which agent is it? I want their names, Carol mused inside her head.

“Also, everyone helped me out with this plan. Don’t duck it up.”

Carol wanted to berate her for almost using a bad language but the line went dead faster than lightning.

“Well?” Nat asked.

“She’s okay,” Carol stammered.

She didn’t know what to say, she’s running out of time. The prospect of someone else coming in Nat and Asya’s life makes Carol’s powers to go bubbling up to the surface. She had to close her eyes and remember the breathing exercise Wanda thought her to get it under control.

***

Before Nat can ask what Carol was doing, her phone started ringing next.

“Asya Romanova – Y/L/N, what’s the meaning of this?” Nat tried not to let her frustration seep through.

“Izvini (I’m sorry), mama,” Asya knew her mother enough to know she’s frustrated. Nat knows her daughter enough to know she’s sporting her sheepish look at that moment.

“I just wanna understand,” Nat walked a few steps away from Carol.

“You’ve taken care of everyone for the longest time, mama. You lost the one you love the most trying to give everyone their happiness back,” Asya started.

“You’re the one I love the most, next to your mom,” Nat interrupted.

“I know, mama and you will always be ours. And because of that, I want you to be happier,” Asya explained.

Nat turned around, eyeing Carol kicking her boots on the ground.

“Asya are you setting me up with Carol?” Nat whispered.

Asya laughed on the other end. “I have eyes mama, you like her,” Asya teased. Nat tried not to blush for being caught red-handed by her seven-year-old daughter.

“I do but,”

“No more buts, mama. You’re allowed to love again,” Asya interrupted.

“I love you so much kid,” is all Nat could say.

“I love you too. Now go enjoy your night. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Asya said before hanging up. 

***

Nat walked back to Carol with a soft smile on her face.

“So?” Carol asked, clearly nervous.

“Asya said you have something to ask me,” Nat asked; poker face intact. Carol internally cussed.

“I...” Carol swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. “I just wanted to ask if you Uhm... you know?”

Nat raised her perfect eyebrow. Carol sighed, Nat’s not gonna make it easy for her.

“I just wanted to ask if you wanna go on a date with me soon,” Carol rushed out in one breath,  blushing from head to toe.

Nat burst out laughing. Carol crossed her arms and pouted. When Nat got a hold of her laughter, she stepped close to Carol and put a hand on her chest. Carol swallowed.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh. It’s just Peter said, he saw some stuff on the internet,” Nat said before she started laughing again.

“What did he saw?”

“People, on the internet,” Nat said between giggles. “They call you daddy.”

Carol choked on nothing, Nat leaned in to kiss her cheek. “If they can only see you now, fumbling over your words asking the Black Widow out,” Nat husked near her ear before pulling away and going inside the cabin.

“Hey! That’s not fair! Have you seen yourself?” Carol complained.

That only fuelled Nat to laugh some more. “Get the food in here, change out of your uniform, and come cuddle with me. I’m sure Stark has Netflix even in the wilderness,” Nat yelled halfway inside the house. 

***

Carol can’t help but smile before hauling the food inside. True enough, there was Netflix in the cabin. Nat chose a movie called, Lights out. Carol wasn’t paying attention because all she can focus on was Nat’s weight against her side, Nat’s head on her shoulder, Nat’s hand on her chest. All her senses are honed on Nat and Nat alone.

When the movie ended, they were too tired to move from the couch that they decided to just sleep there. Same position as last time, Carol between Nat and the back of the couch. Only this time, Nat has her head on Carol’s chest.

“Goodnight,” Nat whispered.

“Goodnight,” Carol whispered back.

She turned her head a little bit to kiss Nat on her forehead just in time with Nat turning her head upwards. Carol froze when her lips landed on Nat’s but relaxed when she felt Nat moved. They kissed softly in the dark for a couple of minutes, it was tender not rushed.

Nat pulled away first and Carol just pulled her towards her body and let the quiet of the woods lull them to sleep. Maybe this wasn’t the life they both envisioned to be, maybe there wasn’t any grand moment to know that they were heading here but it certainly felt right.


	4. [Alt Ending] Begin Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist of the fic. Let me know what you think.

Pairing: Natasha Romanoff x OC!Daughter x Surprise!Character

Word Count: 1827

* * *

It’s quiet hilarious to see a room full of super powered being clamouring to have little Asya on their arms, cooing soft words of love and affirmation to the little miracle that is your daughter but it’s also reassuring. Seeing the Avengers, literally assembled for your daughter’s birth grounds Natasha in a way that she hasn’t felt in a long time since you passed. Seeing her family around your daughter gives her the strength and confidence that she can, indeed, do this because she’s not alone, not really.

***

Raising Asya as a single mother was overwhelming for Natasha. She wasn’t ready, not really. She thinks its infinitely better if you were there waking up at the middle of the night to a wailing child after putting her down only half an hour ago.

There were so many days where she imagines you in Tony’s place, offering to take over Asya so she can catch more than a few minutes of sleep. There were so many days where she wishes it’s you that’s making your daughter laugh instead of Thor. There were so many nights after she put Asya down to sleep where she breaks down and cries because she misses you.

She misses your light, your warmth, your arms around her, your steadfast belief in her ability to be good and your constant reassurance that she’s enough. She misses your undying support that even though she can do everything she puts her mind into, she doesn’t have to because she has you. You stood by her, you fought alongside her, you loved her, you carried half of her burden and God does she wish to have you back in her arms if only the world’s a wish-granting machine.

But Natasha knew a long time ago that the world is cruel. So she allowed herself to break down at nights but come morning, Natasha resolves to be the best version of herself to be the mother Asya deserves.

***

**Three** ****

Toddlers are a handful, except Asya’s not like any other kid who yells and wails and pulls a tantrum to get what they want. No, Asya is very diplomatic. Ever since she learned her words, Asya has been a very good communicator since.

How she’s talking way too straight for a three years old was beyond all of them. Except for Tony and the pediatrician and child psychologist Bruce brought in, with Natasha’s approval of course, believe that Asya may be speaking straighter than most kids her age because of the stimulus around her. Asya lives with three adults and an eleven-year-old, no one talks to her like she’s a baby. So she doesn’t talk like one either.

At three, Asya and Natasha have developed a very close bond. Even though they live and share common spaces with the Starks, she’s closest to her mother. She loves following Nat around, and Nat doesn’t complain about it. She’s a brilliant, radiant child and Nat loves being with her because Asya, amidst not meeting you, carries on so much of you in her; not just your eyes, and it makes Nat feel like she has her best friend back.

***

Nat and Asya have established a fairly good routine by now. Every morning, Nat takes her on her morning hike around the property where they sweat and soak up some sun. Asya loves hiking with Nat, where halfway she asked her mother to give her a piggyback ride. Nat doesn’t complain, Asya practically weights anything. Asya also uses this time to ask Nat questions about anything and everything under the sun. Sometimes she makes Nat tell her stories about you and Nat talks her head off until they get back to the house.

After hiking, they would shower and then have some breakfast, mostly with the Starks. Nat's lucky that Asya’s not a picky eater. Breakfast is always a joy, the Starks loves Asya especially Morgan who treats her like a baby sister. Sometimes, Peter would swing by to catch up with Iron Dad, and his adoptive siblings.

***

After breakfast, everyone breaks off to do their stuff. Nat goes to S.H.I.E.L.D three times a week to help Deputy Director Hill on things. It has been a careful deliberation and discussion with her family before everyone agreed that not being coop up in the house is good for Nat. Tony only agreed after Nat promises that she'll do solely HQ work, no mission of any kind whatsoever.

Nat brings Asya along with her. At first, Nat was hesitant but Asya knows how to behave especially when she’s in public. She stays at her mother’s side or Auntie Maria when Nat has to step away for a minute.

After Asya’s first visit, S.H.I.E.L.D gave her an official ID that allows her to enter the premises. On her second visit, Maria gave her a tailored S.H.I.E.L.D uniform with ‘Romanova-Y/L/N' embroidered on it, which she insisted on wearing every time they go to work. Asya strutting around the HQ in her uniform gave her power over all agents on duty, Director Fury included. Nat rolls her eyes lovingly every time Asya bats her long eyelashes to get everyone to scram and procure whatever she wants.

“She is truly both yours and Y/N's daughter,” Maria commented after sitting next to Nat on the command center and watching Asya interact with the other agents. 

“I’m scared that she’s this good at three,” Nat said chuckling.  

***

Maria never asks Nat to stay in the HQ all day, and in the event does she does, Maria always takes them to dinner. Nat and Maria maintained a very professional relationship between them in the past but without you and before Asya, Nat became more reclusive which worried her family. So Maria took a chance at friendship the moment she heard about Asya. Nat was surprised when Maria herself, without Nick, came down with flowers to congratulate her. They’ve become really good friends since then.

If Nat's dismissed from HQ early, Nat always brings Asya to Stardust Diner – your favorite - either before or after they go to a museums, library and/or the aquarium. Asya’s sense of wonder came from you, which only makes Nat fall in love with your little miracle more.

***

At night, a part of their nightly rituals is either Nat reading one of your books or showing her the scrapbook the team made to Asya. It’s a collection of photos with you that they’re able to unearth on their camera rolls. Most of them are hilarious, especially those photos of you goofing around with the boys. Some of them are downright sweet, like the photo of you and Wanda cuddling one movie night or the photo of you on Thor's back when you sprained your ankle after a recon mission. Looking at the photos always reminds Nat that she’s not grieving alone, the whole team, the whole family lost you too.

Sometimes it’ll be overwhelming for Nat, and Asya - bless her attentiveness and empathy - would close the scrapbook herself and cuddle her mother. On nights like this, Asya always ends up sleeping over in Nat’s room.

“It’s okay mama, I miss mom too,” Asya would murmur half asleep as she lay on Nat’s chest.

Even though it still hurts, Asya’s presence never fails to soothe her aching heart and soul. With Asya secure in her arms, Nat still sleeps with some semblance of peace.

***

**Five**

Life will keep moving forward whether you get on it or not but life was put on hold one morning after everyone received Thor’s request for an emergency meeting at HQ. The tension in the room is so thick, one can cut it with a plastic spoon. Tony’s pacing the room, Carol’s bouncing her leg on her seat, even Bucky’s tapping his fingers on the table.

“Relax. I’m sure it’s nothing,” Nat tried to assure the team.

“I don’t know how to relax. The last time we were all in the same room the world was ending,” Tony whispered through gritted teeth. Pepper put a hand on his shoulder and he instantly stopped moving and sighed.

“Maybe I should go check on Thor?” Carol asked as she rises from her chair, unable to sit still any longer. She’s nervous too, Tony’s right the last time they were all gathered together they lost you and Vision.

Just as Carol changed into her Captain Marvel uniform, an alarm sounded in the room; signaling Thor’s spaceship landing in the compound. Their collective hearts hammered as strong as the engines of the spacecraft.

“Finally,” Scott sighed.

***

It took a couple of more minutes before the engines died down. By the time, its entrance opened the whole team has gathered at its mouth. Director Fury and Deputy Director Hill are standing a little further, watching the whole scene.

“What’s happening Nick?” Maria asked.

Nick just shook his head. “Wait for it,” he said.

Rocket was the first to board off, he is still salty as per usual. Everyone gave him high fives. When he got to Nat and Asya, he smiled. Asya ruffled his head, everyone’s shock Rocket didn’t make a fuss.

“You’re in for a surprise, kid,” he said as he handed Asya a space rock. Asya and Morgan's growing a collection, most of them are from Carol. Asya thanked his furry little uncle before turning her attention to the rock.

Before Nat could say anything, Loki and Thor walked out of ship together. Nat tried to read the Asgardians but they’re not giving themselves away. The moment Thor set foot on dirt, there’s a cacophony of greetings and questions.

“Woah! Woah! Take a breathe people, there is no threat,” Thor said.

“If there’s no threat then why haul everyone here? Even T'Challa left Wakanda for this,” Sam said a little frustrated.

Before Thor can say anything else, everyone turned at the sound of another footstep inside the ship. When the person whose said footsteps belong to emerged, every single one of them lost their breath and their tether to earth and sanity.

***

Stepping off the spaceship was none other than you.


	5. Begin Again Pt. 2

Pairing: Natasha Romanoff x OC!Daughter x Reader

Word Count: 3545

Warning/s:  Nothing

Rating: Fluff

* * *

The world felt like it momentarily lost gravity and Nat felt weightless. She felt numb, numb enough that she didn’t feel Asya left her side until she saw Asya’s little redhead dashing through the team and towards you. The audible sound of Asya smacking against the side of your legs and you gasping broke everyone from their trance.

“Hey there, beautiful,” you greeted the little girl.

“Carol, can you take Asya inside?” Nat’s voice rang out in the room. You immediately sought out her voice. Carol moved forward slowly with a slight frown and crinkled forehead and beckon the little girl with fiery red hair who didn’t so much as move a muscle.

“But mama,” the girl tried to reason.

 _Mama? Nat’s her mama? Is she adopted?_  You thought. The notion that Nat became someone else’s made your heart ache but the idea of Nat being a mother makes your heart beam with pride as well.

“Asya, please. Don’t make me ask twice,” Nat stated calmly. The little girl, Asya, looked up to you with a deep frown.

You kneeled in front of her. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m not going anywhere, I’ll see you in a minute, yes?” you said. Something about this kid makes your heart race.

Asya smiled, wrapped her arm around your neck in a hug before dashing towards Carol. Carol stared at you for a minute before whisking Asya away.

***

With Asya out of sight, the rest of your former team took out their weapons and aimed it all at you. You didn’t flinch, you’ve been on the receiving end of their weapons before while training and it’s not like you didn’t expect them to react this way. You came back from the dead, of course, they’ll freak out. It was kind of amusing though to see them in action again that you just had to crack a smile. Thor scrambled to shield you from everyone.

“Woah! Calm down friends,” Thor tried.

“Who are you?” Tony yelled while hovering above the ground on his Iron Suit. God, you miss him. You miss every one of them.

“It’s okay Thor, they won’t shoot,” you said while rounding the blonde Asgardian.

“Careful now, Y/N. I think they will,” Loki teased from the sidelines, leaning casually on a metal crate. You smiled at him.

“We will if you don’t tell us who you are,” Bucky warned but you didn’t stop walking towards the one person you wanted to see the most.

“Take one more step,” Sam warned too. You did but no one fired a shot. So you keep taking one until you’re at least three feet away from Natasha.

“Hey, beautiful,” you whispered.

Nat frowned. She took a step closer to you but instead of reaching out, Nat jumped to her feet until her legs connected with your neck on a chokehold. You couldn’t help but chuckle even while your air circulation’s being cut off. This is Nat’s signature takedown move.

“Who the hell are you?” she asked.

Your eyes connected before you wink and sunk your teeth against her leg. Nat grunted before letting go of you.

“Who do you think I am?” you asked smiling while sitting on HQ’s cold concrete floor, getting your breath in control.

You chanced a glance on Tony’s direction and he’s not aiming his weapon at you anymore. Of course, he isn’t because that was your signature dirty move that you loved to do when you get yourself on sticky situations in training. Before you can turn back to Nat, she was already launching herself at you in probably one of the tightest hug she ever gave you.

“Y/N,” she whispered against the fabric of your borrowed garments from Asgard. She’s crying and all you can do was let her.

“Welcome back, Agent Y/L/N,” Fury said from the balcony he was perched on with Maria. You smiled and nodded at them. Tony and Carol barrelled towards you and Nat and joined the hug pile on the floor. You chuckled wetly, being home in the arms of your favorite people is overwhelming.

 _Get it together, please_.

***

“How?” Nat asked while sitting across from you in the living room.

“Hela,” you answered. Something about sitting while most of your team are standing makes you feel awkward and agitated. So you stood up and walked towards the bookshelves to survey the framed photos.

There’s quite a lot of them. Some you know, some you took but most of them are recent. Like the photo of Tony with Morgan and Asya in his lab. There’s one with Nat, Pepper, Carol, Maria, Morgan, and Asya in what seems to be a carnival. There’s one with Nat and Asya sleeping on the couch.

“Hela claimed that she got bored, found Y/N in the soul world and took a liking on her,” Thor explained before shrugging his shoulder.

Everyone asked other questions but only Hela can answer. Nat stayed quiet and just watched you, you felt real to her. She felt right being in your arms again. The rational part of her still can’t believe it but she’s been to space, is friends with aliens and talking raccoons. So a huge part of her believes you too.

You were stood still in front of one framed photo, Nat stood up to check on you.

“Your daughter looks beautiful,” you commented. No malice, no bitterness, just a statement. Asya’s red hair, milky skin, and cute nose remind you so much of Nat but her eyes are oddly the same color as yours.

Nat chuckled, “of course she is. She’s brilliant like you too.”

 _Told you, idiot. Shut up_ , you thought simultaneously. You were startled enough to bump the shelf causing it to shake. Everyone turned to look at you.

“What?” you asked Nat, not so eloquently.

Nat smiled but before she can explain Tony caught up to what’s happening based on the pure shock in your face and piped in. “It worked,” he started to get your attention.

“Your last experiment. It worked,” Nat supplied. You needed to sit down to process it. To know you have a daughter is as big as a surprise for everyone to know you’re alive.

Nat sat down beside you. She put an arm around your shaking frame, planted a kiss on your temple before whispering, “breath with me, my love. I just got you back.”

***

The night wore on longer than you wanted to but you just came back from the dead and you were as excited as everyone to hang out again. Drinks were poured, stories flowed. Your family caught you up with everything that happened for the past five years but you’re getting antsy as the night goes on. Nat saw through you, just like old times and promptly told everyone she’s going to bed, dragging you along with her. Your family whisper-cheered to tease both of you, and you just rolled your eyes at them lovingly.

Nat didn’t let go of your hand. Before you could reach her bedroom, she stopped at what seems to be Asya’s room. Nat opened the door as quietly as possible and she walked both of you inside to check on Asya. You couldn’t help but smile at how adorable she is wrapped in Nat’s favorite red blanket; the one you gave to her on your first anniversary. It’s made of Egyptian cotton with 1800 thread count.

“We cuddled under the same blanket every night when she found out you gave it to me on our anniversary,” Nat whispered, not taking her eyes off Asya.

“I’m so sorry, Tasha.” For leaving, for dying, for missing five years of Asya’s life goes unsaid but understood. She smiled before looking past you. You turned to look and was greeted with a bookshelf full of your things; books, action figures, notes from your lab, pictures of you, pictures of you and Nat.

“I know, my love. I’m just happy that you’re home,” Nat whispered before wrapping her arms around your waist. You tensed for a moment, it’s been too long since you felt her strong frame around you.

 _You’re not gonna cry, are you? Shut up_ , you thought. Nat noted the tension on your shoulder, she smiled before planting a soft kiss on it. The desired effect was instantaneous.

“I’m happy you’re home too mom,” you heard Asya’s sleepy voice from the bed. “But for heaven’s sake, come to bed and sleep already.”

Nat laughed at the dumbfounded look on your face before walking towards the bed and joining your daughter. You stood awkwardly at the foot of the bed. “Mom,” she whispered smiling, and that was all you needed before you jumped in and snuggled towards her small frame. She giggled when she felt you rub your face on her side.

“Mom!” she exclaimed laughing. “Mama, help me,” she pleaded at Nat but instead of helping, she joined in at showering the other side of her face with kisses.

The room was filled with the sound of laughter for a few minutes. When the tickling stopped, the three of you were all breathing hard but feeling incredibly lighter. Asya ended up on top of you, her head on your chest while Nat is cuddled on your side. You died, you went to the afterlife but at that moment with Asya and Nat on your arms, you knew, that’s heaven.

***

Every day like clockwork, you would wake up at the guest room with Asya jumping on your bed and planting sloppy kisses on your face. You would have breakfast with your family before the adults go to work and the kids go to school.

You have always adored breakfast. Before Pepper came in at Stark Industries, breakfast has always been just you and Tony eating cereals or leftover take-outs. When Pepper and Tony started dating, breakfast is always with the three of you eating professionally prepared meals. When you started dating Natasha, it was always either just the two of you cooking together or the four of you grabbing a bite elsewhere. You’re glad that the three of them carried on with the breakfast tradition with the kids even after you were gone.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Nat whispered as you zoned out watching Pepper and Tony mock fight over the dishes.

You smiled at Nat, you wanted to tell her how much you love her just because. Instead, you said, “my thoughts are much more expensive than that.”

Nat laughed, she wanted to say she misses you but was cut off by Morgan speaking.

“Ash, are you ready for Friday?”

You looked at Morgan and then Asya who just finished her toasts.

“What’s on Friday?” you asked. Morgan glanced at her father like Tony should have told you what’s happening already but didn’t. Morgan reminded you of Pepper at that moment, you chuckled internally.

“I’m taking the Mensa on Friday mom?” Asya answered before anyone else can. Your beautiful five-year-old daughter is taking the Mensa already? You’re simultaneously terrified and proud.

***

Friday rolled around, you and Nat dropped off Asya at the exam location. Asya didn’t look nervous at all. So unlike you when you took the Mensa with Tony. Asya gave you and Nat a quick, tight hug before entering the exam room.

“So we have roughly two hours, do you wanna get out of here?” You asked nonchalantly.

Nat threw a smirk in your direction. “Are you asking me out on a date?” she asked.

“I am,” you answered confidently as you open the door of your Maserati Quattroporte for her.

“Your two hours starts now, Ms. Y/L/N,” Nat said giggling.

Since you are short of time, you quickly decided to take her to one of your favorite hangout spots when you were dating. Nat immediately recognized the building when you parked in front of it.

“I haven’t been here in ages,” Nat commented as you both exited the vehicle. If Nat was being honest, she hasn’t been here since you’ve been gone. Visiting your favorite go-to places makes her miss you more than help her alleviate her pain.

You just smiled at her and offered her your hand before entering the premise. She took it without hesitation.

“Welcome to the Russian Tea Room,” the manager greeted you. “Table for two?”

***

Two hours later, you’re picking up the cutest little girl with fiery red hair, Y/E/C eyes, and cheekiest smile you’ve ever seen in the entire universe. Sometimes it still floors you how you manage to contribute to creating such a masterpiece. Asya immediately runs towards Nat when she saw you coming over.

“Hey, how are you?” Nat said as she picked Asya up like she weighs nothing.

Asya smiled at her. “I’m alright mama. How’s your date?”

Nat tried to deny it but the blush adorning her cheeks and neck is all the confirmation Asya needed.

“It’s great, love. We missed you though,” you interjected before Asya can tease her other mother further.

The drive back to the lake house was anything but quiet, you and Asya talked about the exam while Nat drives. She smiles listening to both of you bounce ideas. Her heart swell listening to the two love of her lives talk like you both have known each other your whole lives.

****

It was dark when you arrived back at the lake house, you carried Asya from the car to her room. The Starks are a way for the Stark Industries Expo, which you’re taking Asya and Nat tomorrow. You and Nat decided to forego cooking and just eat whatever leftover there are on the fridge. With the Starks away and your daughter out like a light, you found it is the first time you and Nat are alone together.

“Nightcap?” Nat says as she enters the living room with a bottle of flavored vodka. Just like old times.

Your smile is all the answer she needed. She sits close to you, your thighs are touching. You spent the night talking and drinking. As the night progress, the liquid inside the bottle nearing the bottom, you find Nat’s already sitting on your lap, head against your shoulder, a lone finger drawing circles on the exposed patch of skin just below your collarbone.

“Tasha,” you husked out. Your hand gripping both of her thighs.

“I missed you so much,” she whispered before turning her head towards your neck and planting the softest of kiss against it.

You couldn’t help but groan at the sensation of having her lips against your skin again.

She lifted her head to look at your face, hand coming up to cup your jaws. “I love you Y/N,” Nat whispered before surging forward and sealing your lips together in a passionate kiss.

You kissed her back, of course, you kiss her back. Natasha is the love of your life, the half of your soul, there’s no one else in this world and beyond for you than Natasha. So yes, you kiss her back like you might never kiss her again ever.

 _Yeah, that’s it. This is great. Shut up_ , you thought before pulling away from Nat.

Nat’s breathing heavily, her eyes hooded but she knows you like the back of her hand and she knows you’re holding back. She pulled away from you little further to take you in properly. “Don’t you want me anymore?” she asked, her voice raw and vulnerable.

You shook your head vigorously. “No, no Tasha, no. You know there’s no one else for me,” you paused. “But if you know what I’ve done to come back to you, you wouldn’t want me.”

“You know that’s not true. You know that I’ll always want you.”

 _Tell her, let’s get it over with_ , you thought.

You looked at her with unshed tears in your eyes, you pecked her lips one last time before gently pushing her off you. “You don’t know that,” you said before walking to your room.

***

The drive to Stark Industries Expo was anything but awkward. Nat acted like last night didn’t happen which you’re both worried about and thankful for. She wasn’t ignoring you either, which you took as a good sign but knowing her, you know you will have to come clean about the secret you’ve been holding on to.

Stark Industries Expo is as grand as you remember it to be. Today isn’t Asya’s first expo but her first with you, so she’s even more excited. She claimed this year will be even more amazing because she has you to geek out with. You were greeted at the entrance by Happy who handed the three of you your VIP tags, a map, a booklet with expo details and event schedules. Asya’s bouncing at the sole of her little converse-clad feet and squeezing both yours and Nat’s hand in excitement.

“So where to first?” Nat asked after Happy left to get back to the Starks.

“Lunch!” both you and Asya yelled at the same time. Nat laughed but nodded.

Locating the designated food hall wasn’t hard, Nat’s an expert on using printed maps. Amidst the number of people attending the expo, the three of you were able to find a quiet corner to eat your lunch choices (peanut butter sandwich for Nat, tater tots for you, and spaghetti with meatballs for Asya).

After filling up with food, Asya declared she wanted to start looking at the Upcoming Tech’s Exhibition Hall. For the first time, you don’t care where you’re going as long as you’re going there with Nat and Asya. You watched the two of them walk ahead of you hand in hand, and you couldn’t feel more at peace.

People come to the expo to see developing technologies. So, it didn’t come as a surprise to you to arrive at a hall pack full of visitors. Which makes going around and through throngs of people with a child a harder feat than you can imagine. Asya’s a really good kid though, she stays by Nat’s side and held on to Nat’s hands all the time but she’s also very excitable like any five years old.

So it nearly gave you a heart attack when Asya let go of Nat’s hand to run towards an exhibit called Nanobots.

“Ash!” Nat yelled but Asya dodged around the crowd easily. Nat looked at you, face stoic but her eyes going on full-on panic.

“Hey, she’ll be okay,” you tried to calm her down but before you can say anything more, an explosion sounded around the hall. You held Nat’s hand before you lose her in the crowd too. Your heart hammered as the two of you run against the flow to find your daughter. When you did, you nearly died - again - before you started seeing red.

“Mom!” Asya yelled as she was being carried by a handful of masked and armed men.

You tried to run after her but with the chaos around the room, you lost them by a minute. Nat caught up with you, breathing heavily and very very angry.

“I lost them, I’m sorry,” you said as Nat pulled you in a hug.

“We’ll find her,” Nat said through gritted teeth.


	6. Begin Again Pt. 3

Pairing: Natasha Romanoff x OC!Daughter x Reader

Word Count: 1823

Warning/s: Nothing

* * *

***

Maria and the Avengers arrived at the expo half an hour after Tony called. They were briefed by the Security team about what happened. Everyone was gathered around the Expo’s Operations Office to review surveillance footage around the expo and inside the Hall. Nat’s burning a hole in the concrete floor.

_We’re wasting time, we can find her_ , you thought. For the first time in a year, and since you’ve been back, you listened to the voice in your head.

_Let’s go_ , you answered back. You were never one to stick to a plan. You were never one to follow a leader. That was one of the reasons why you’re best friends with Tony Stark, and always getting trouble with Captain America. You got better in cooperating within a team though but right now, the clock is ticking and you can’t sit by and wait for to someone to figure out a plan. Nat will give you hell for leaving her out but you’ll just have to deal with her wrath once your daughter’s safe.

Slipping away from your everyone was easy. Not one of them is focused on you, and a huge part of you thank whatever divine power that works that this is the family your daughter was born to. If anything goes south, you’ll gladly die over again for Asya and know that this is the family that you will leave her to.

***

Finding Asya was the easy part, especially if it’s just idiots who took her. They’re holding her on an abandoned warehouse a couple of miles away from the expo, a cliche kidnapping move.

_I hate eating cliches, but they will have to do_ , you let your thoughts run wild.

_I’ll rip them apart_ , you said before ignoring the devilish laugh resounding in your head.

You jumped on the roof of the building quietly. You poked your head on one of the roof’s skylight and counted at least twenty armed men in the open space of the area but no Asya. On the far right corner, there’s a small room; probably an office with two armed men stationed at the entrance.

_Bingo_ , you thought and grinned. Your eyes went completely black before you jumped off the roof and landed gracefully on the side of the building.

You stopped for a minute to consider your options. Option A: Stealth mode, go in and out undetected. Retrieving your daughter with little to no casualty and let the authorities or your family take care of the rest.

_Boring! Boring! Boring! Let’s eat them_ , you heard the voice in your head say excitedly.

Option B: Go in from the front door, rip your enemies apart, and retrieve Asya.

_Come on, Y/N. Let’s make them pay for laying their filthy hands on Asya. I’m sure she’s scared, even for a little bit. She may have cried_ , your thoughts taunted you.

Your blood boiled just by the mere thought of Asya’s tear-stained face. You took a calming breathe that did nothing to calm the rage in your veins.

“Showtime,” you said before opening the front door and walking casually inside.

***

You walked in casually towards the armed men.

“Hey fellas,” you greeted cheerfully.

You caught them by surprise but seeing one unarmed civilian versus an army didn’t cause them to panic nor raise an alarm.

“Are you lost kid?” one man with an assault rifle slung against his body asked. You cocked an eyebrow.

“I’m looking for a kid, ye high,” you demonstrated Asya’s height. “red hair, Y/E/C eyes. You don’t happen to have seen that kid, right?”

One man, who can pass off as bouncer grinned and turned his body towards you on his seat. “What if we have?” he asked back.

You smiled but not your typical charming smile but something near sinister. A few of the men shuffled on their feet uncomfortably before gripping their weapons tighter.

_Ah! The smell of fear, I love it_ , you thought. Your smile only growing wider.

“Well, if you have and don’t give her to me in the count of ten; I’ll be forced to rip you apart,” you said still smiling. “Limb from limb, until even your families - if you have one - can’t recognize you anymore.”

They laughed in your face but your smile didn’t falter.

“We’d like to see you try,” one of them said.

_Now_ , you commanded in your head before black goo enveloped you from head to toe.

Laughter seized immediately. They watched you grow a few feet taller than your original height.

“What the?” you heard one of them say before your transformation is complete. You turned your masked head towards them. You watched as they all clamored to cock their guns. You bared your teeth in a huge smile before the sound of gunfire rung around the warehouse and the smell of gun powder hanged in the air.

***

“We got a location,” Deputy Director Hill exclaimed. Every Avenger turned towards her.

“Where?” Nat asked, already on her feet and ready to go.

“Our satellite picked up gunfire on an abandoned warehouse a couple of miles from here. I just sent everyone the coordinates,” Maria answered.

“Stark, Sam, Rhodey and I will fly over and ahead of you guys,” Captain Danvers said. Nat wanted to protest but she knows that’ll be faster and she trusts everyone to keep Asya safe.

“Okay, Y/N and I will go in our bikes,” Nat answered before turning around to look for you. She frowned when she couldn’t find you but she didn’t have time to worry about that right now.

***

It rained bullets against you but you took them and chewed them out of your black suit. They’re confused and frankly scared. If bullets can’t kill you, then they’re fucked as hell but they shoot and shoot until they had to stop and reload anyway.

“Is that all you got, boys?” you asked grinning wickedly as you start inching closer to them.

One man reloaded faster than everyone else and aimed its weapon at you. You were standing right at the mouth of his shotgun when you ripped it away and snap it in half. He looked confused, no one’s supposed to be able to snap a gun in half. Before he can decide to run for his life, you wrapped your huge hand against his throat and elevated him off the floor. He struggled, no one fired at you knowing they’ll risk shooting him in the process too.

“Let him go,” their leader, the big bouncer guy you started naming Mike on your head said.

You turned to look at him. “Is that what you want?” you asked before tossing their friend off the other side of the warehouse. An audible cracking of bones was heard before they started shooting at you again.

***

The Avengers arrived at the warehouse. Nat’s itching to get inside but Carol put a hand on her arm.

“Wanda, Tony, go with Nat. Find Asya,” Carol rushed out. “The rest, we’ll take the hostiles.” Everyone nodded and agreed to the plan before gunshots started again.

Sam and War Machine came in from the skylights. Nat, Tony, and Wanda went in from the back door. Everyone else seized every other entrance. They didn’t meet any guards or hostiles, it seems all firepower is focused in the center of the warehouse. Everyone watched on the sidelines as someone in a black suit picked armed men one by one like they’re ragdolls.

***

Nat, Tony, and Wanda found the only room in the warehouse without a problem. There was no guards or hostiles on the way or in front of the room but distant gunfire can be heard from where they are.

“She’s inside,” Wanda confirmed.

Nat nearly ripped the door off its hinges as she opens it. Nat felt like she can breathe again when she saw Asya sitting on the floor behind a metal cabinet, hugging her chest and holding her hand against her ears. Nat tapped her shoulder gently as not to startle her. When she looked up, Nat can see the relief in her eyes.

“Mama,” Asya whispered before closing the gap between her and Nat in a tight hug.

“Hey, you’re safe now. We’re here now,” Nat assured the little girl.

By then the sound of gunshots has stopped as well. Wanda turned her head towards the door, crinkling her nose. Tony noticed, “what is it?”

Wanda cocked her head to the side, she’s confused. “I’m not sure,” she answered.

“Where’s mom?” Asya asked and Wanda turned again to look at the child.

_Holy_ , she thought.

***

Chaos stopped only after every single one of Asya’s abductors is lying motionless on the ground. You surveyed your handiwork and grinned.

_This is too easy_ , you thought.

You let out an animalistic growl. Then you heard more weapons cocking. You turned around.

***

“You?” Carol wondered aloud.

_She’s here too?_

“You know this guy, Cap?” Rhodey asked, weapon on the ready.

You raised your hand in surrender.

_What are you doing? Put your hands down._

“Who are you?” The Hulk asked, narrowing his eyes at you. Something about your suit is familiar.

You couldn’t speak, you wanted to. You wanted to tell them who you are but you’re scared. To make matters worse, Nat along with Tony, Wanda, and Asya rejoined the team then. You gulped, you’d match rather fight armed men or the Hulk for that matter than be in this situation right now.

“Don’t make us ask again,” Bucky warned.

_It’s time, you can’t run from them forever_ , you heard the voice in your head said softly. A quick calculation in your head and you know he’s right. It is time. You sighed heavily, everyone waited with bated breath.

“We are…”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“...Venom,” you said retracting half of your mask to reveal your face.

  


[Originally posted by gorillageek27](http://tmblr.co/Z4qXff2aNUCmH)

 


	7. Begin Again Pt. 4

Pairing: Natasha Romanoff x Reader

Word Count: 2607

Warning/s: Angst

* * *

***

“Y/N?” Carol asked confused. She’s been running around from planet to planet for a year looking for the symbiote vigilante called Venom for a year now, and all this time, she’s been chasing you. You look at Carol and watched the look of realization on her face when she put two and two together.

Before Carol can ask another question, Asya runs towards you. Without fear, without question, without hesitation, your daughter jumped in your arms, and you caught her easily.

“Mom!” she squealed as she wrapped her arms around Venom’s neck.

“You’re safe now,” you said retracting Venom’s head completely.

“Is she?” Nat asked before Asya could answer.

Asya pulled away from you to look at Natasha. “Mama!” she protested.

Nat scowled. “Come here.”

Asya held on to you tighter, and you reigned in the urge to cry. It’s not like you didn’t know that this is gonna happened. You did, that’s why you’ve put it off for so long. Hela warned you it’s gonna hurt a whole lot when you reveal yourself and your family fears you; it all comes with Venom. You were somewhat prepared for this but it doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.

“It’s okay. Everything’s gonna be okay,” you whispered in your daughter’s ear. “I’m gonna be okay. Just please don’t hate me. I won’t survive it.”

Asya hugged you with unshed tears in her eyes. “I love you mom, no matter what,” she whispered back before dashing towards Natasha. Who immediately whisked her away from the warehouse with Wanda. Wanda threw you a commiserating smile before closing the door behind her. You wished Nat yelled at you and demanded information, instead of leaving you behind and in the hands of the rest of your team.

You put your wrists together behind your back before turning around in front of Maria.

What are you doing? You’re making us look bad, Venom says in your head.

If you adore my daughter like you say you do, you’ll cooperate, you thought back and you didn’t hear a complaint from the other side. Venom has grown very fond of Asya. He likes how she’s an exceptional child; a genius in every sense of the word yet still very low key, cheerful amidst living the past 5 years of her life missing one mother, and good with a sassy streak.

Maria looks conflicted before glancing towards Tony. He looks at you, you nodded at him before nodding towards Maria. Maria slaps the handcuffs against your wrists. If Loki can see you now, he would have laughed at how the tables are turned. You used to be one of them that cuff him a few years back, now they’re using the slightly smaller version of the same cuff to subdue you.

_This sucks_ , Venom tried the restraints but it didn’t budge.

Yeah but this is the only way we can gain their trust, you thought as Tony and Bucky hauled you behind an unmarked S.H.I.E.L.D vehicle.

***

Natasha and Asya have been inseparable since she was born, and it hurts her in the same way your death did when Asya refused to look at her or talk to her on the way back to S.H.I.E.L.D HQ. Wanda watched Natasha from the passenger seat as she quietly drives them, occasionally glancing at the rearview mirror to look at your daughter. Wanda can feel Natasha itching to start a conversation but also terrified of not knowing how to handle a confrontation with Asya.

“Love, we don’t know what it is that infected Y/N,” Nat said when she couldn’t take the silence anymore.

“We would have, if we stayed and talked to her,” Asya said without opening her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. Wanda had to reign in the urge to chuckle at how similar you and Asya are.

“I’m just trying to protect you,” Nat swerved and stopped at the emergency lane.

Asya opened her eyes to look at her mother. There’s sadness in her eyes that hurts Nat, knowing that she caused it.

“From mom?” she asked slowly and softly. “That’s the woman who died for you, mama. I know in your heart you know she’s never gonna hurt me. I don’t even need Aunt Wanda to verify that for me.”

Wanda looked at Nat smiling, and Nat knew Asya’s right.

***

Tony walked you to that room. The group drove you to Stark Industries where the quinjet was waiting to transport you back to HQ. It hurts Tony to treat you like a criminal when all you did was find your daughter and made sure she would come home to everyone in one piece. The drive to Stark Industries was anything but quiet, everyone had questions and you answered all of them but trust isn’t a trait that comes naturally from a mismatched group of heroes.

“I’m sorry it came to this,” Tony said as he seals you inside the room.

“It’s okay. This is the only way I can prove that we’re not a threat.”

“I wish you came to me earlier.”

“Would you have looked at me differently if I did?”

An angry look flashed across his face. “Of course! I would have had the time to back your story.”

“Only Hela can back my story,” you said quietly. “And she’s a questionable character too, I know,” you continued chuckling. Thinking about Hela makes you feel warm and the whole ordeal seem a little better.

***

Carol stood quietly on the other side of the room after Tony left, watching you closely. A part of her knows, believes you’re not a threat; that you won’t ever do anything to hurt your family and friends including working with an alien parasite. You were the smartest person she knows, there’s always a method and logic to your process but voluntarily carrying a symbiotic parasite from space is mind-blowingly baffling.

“I don’t need to be Wanda to know you’re there, Car,” you said softly from the bed where you’re lying.

Carol step forward into the light, revealing herself in her Captain Marvel uniform. Your lips dipped a little lower, looking at the unusual frown adorning your friends usually happy face. You hate seeing her so confuse and sad and angry with your betrayal.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t tell you,” you begun to say.

“You’ve been back for a year. I’ve been chasing Venom for a year,” she cut you off., gritting her teeth.

You sighed heavily. “You think I wanted to stay away for a year? You think I didn’t want to run to you and hug you, and tell you who I am the first time you cornered Venom in Xandar?” you asked before the sound system called for the Captain to report to Director Fury’s office.

_Yeah, that’s a sappy moment I wanted to forget,_ Venom murmured in your head. 

She wanted to stay, she wanted to get to the bottom of this with you. She wanted your side of the story, you know she does but if you know anything about Carol Danvers, it’s that she can’t disobey Fury. So you lay back down on the cot and closed your eyes.

“I believe you,” Carol whispered before walking away. She believes you. Tony, Maria, and Fury believe you, and you’re grateful but everything will go to waste if Nat can’t forgive you.

_Are we gonna stay here for long?_  Venom asked.

_Maybe. It’s all in Nat’s hands._

_Ugh!_ Venom groaned. _Can you ask them for Netflix and tater tots though?_

You chuckled. _Oh V!_

***

When she arrived at Fury’s office he wasn’t there but Maria, Wanda, and Nat is.

“What’s going on?” Carol asked to alert them of her presence.

“Car, take me to Asgard,” Nat blurted out. Carol blinked a couple of times before launching into the schematics of going to space.

“We already called for Rocket,” Maria answered. “He will be here early tomorrow.”

“You know you can just talk to her, right?” Wanda asked quietly. Wanda realized how much effort and energy it takes you to keep Venom from her. In that warehouse, she felt your fear of losing Asya, your anger, your exhaustion. You just wanted to take your girl home, no matter the cost. No matter how much this will hurt you.

***

Nat left Asya safe and secure with the rest of the team. Rocket arrived at the headquarters at the crack of dawn as expected.

“Thanks for coming,” Nat said the moment Rocket boarded them in. He just shrugged and slap Carol’s hands away from the ships controllers.

“Paws off. In this ship, I am the Captain,” he said in his usual sassy, always annoyed fashion. Carol just laughed before sitting down next to Natasha.

The travel from Earth to the location of the Rainbow Bridge was relatively quiet. Rocket excused himself to work on something deep inside the ship, leaving Nat and Carol to fend for themselves.

“How do you know Venom?” Nat asked while looking out in space.

“I’ve been getting reports of a rogue alien symbiote named Venom who works as a bounty hunter,” Carol started to explain. Nat glanced at her to prompt her to continue.

“The thing is symbiotes don’t hunt for bounty, they hunt for food and chaos but Venom resurfaced as a civilized symbiote that raised suspicion on my part. I thought he might be on to something,” Carol continued. “Symbiotes used to need a host to survive but their species evolved, bonding isn’t a requirement to survive anymore.”

“Then why bond with Y/N?” Nat asked quietly looking into the vast darkness of space.

“I don’t know. Maybe, in this case, Y/N was the one who needed to survive.” Carol reached out to hold Nat’s hands.

***

Thor and Loki were waiting at the Rainbow Bridge to escort them on their travel to Asgard. They’ve been briefed by S.H.I.E.L.D regarding the situation, which is why Thor immediately pulled Nat in a bear hug.

“We will get to the bottom of this,” he murmured against Nat’s hair.

Valkyrie, the new King of Asgard, was waiting for their arrival. She greeted them warmly. “Hela has been summoned. Let’s get inside and have some refreshments while we wait,” she said.

Nat refused to give in the urge to bounce her leg on her seat while waiting but she’s nervous. They just finished their food when the door in the ballroom swung wide open and came strutting on the red carpet is a dark-haired woman with a black-green suit and dark eye shadow.

“What do I owe the pleasure of being visited by people of Midgard?” Hela asked after inviting herself to sit on the other end of the table; her voice dripping with boredom.

Nat gritted her teeth. “What did you do with Y/N?” She asked, straight to the point.

Hela turned her eyes on Natasha; visibly eyeing her, sizing her up. Then a slow smirk appeared on her face. “Ah! You must be Natasha Romanoff,” she said, leaning back on the chair and crossing her leg.

“I am. Now, answer the question.”

The attitude only makes Hela’s smile grow wider and more mischievous. “I don’t know what Y/N sees in you. She could have stayed in Hel with me,” Hela teased.

“Please, just answer the question, sister. Why did you give Y/N a parasite?” Thor cut into the conversation. Hela didn’t even turn to acknowledge him or anyone else on the table, she’s all zoned in on Nat. She regarded Nat thoroughly until she found what she’s looking for.

“You’re scared of her,” Hela noted. “She came back to you, only for you to look at her like she’s a monster.”

Nat gritted her teeth. “I’m not scared of her, I’m trying to understand.”

During the year you’ve stayed in Hel with Hela, the two of you has grown close. Hela appreciates you for treating her with respect, for not looking at her like she’s a monster too. Her blood boils at the thought of you hurting, especially at the hands of the people you cared for the most.

“Everything has a price, sweetheart. Venom was a prize Y/N was willing to pay just to get back to you,” Hela nearly yelled. Nat’s heart constricted at that.

“Why didn’t she come back immediately?” Carol couldn’t help pipped in.

Hela started laughing hysterically. “What do you know about symbiotes? What do you mortals know about reanimation?” she asked.

“Reanimation, nothing but symbiotes are known to be strong yet volatile” Carol answered quietly.

“Reanimation is like learning how to walk all over again. Y/N has been dead for five years, give or take, do you think it was easy for her to have a physical body back after not being in one for a long time?”

When no other word was forthcoming she spoke again, “her body was weak. She was gonna die, again.” Hela paused to let it sink in.

Nat almost lost her breath with the thought of you never coming back. Carol saw the panic in Nat’s eyes, she reached under the table to hold her hand.

“Venom found Y/N. I thought it was futile, Y/N was weak and there was no way a symbiote would want to bond with her but they made it work. Y/N healed, Y/N got stronger,” Hela continued. “But there was also the case of symbiotes being volatile, you’re correct. And Y/N didn’t wanna come back and be a risk to any of you.”

“Carrying a symbiote like Venom isn’t easy. Especially when the people you love keeps looking at you like you’re a monster,” Loki suddenly spoke after Hela stood and walked away from the table.

“She saved your daughter, wasn’t that what’s suppose to matter?” Hela said one last time before disappearing through the same door she came in.


	8. Begin Again Pt. 5

Pairing: Natasha Romanoff x Reader

Word Count: 2949

Warning/s: Nothing.

* * *

The travel back to earth was extremely quiet. Nat and Carol stewing silently in shame with the way they treated you, doubted you. Asya was right all along, in her heart, Nat knows that you wouldn’t do anything to put your family and friends at risk but nothing scares humans than what they don’t know and don’t understand. 

When they entered the Earth’s atmosphere, they received a message to head directly to HQ. Nat’s tapping her foot while waiting for the ship door to open, Carol held her hand. 

“Everything’s gonna be okay,” Carol said when Nat looked at her. “She won’t hold it against you.”

“I hope so,” Nat answered. “I don’t know what I will do if she can’t forgive me.”

“I know,” Carol chuckled. “You’ll do anything, just like how she did everything to get back to you.”

Nat couldn’t speak, she just pulled Carol by the hand she’s holding and hugged her tight. 

“Thank you, Carol.” 

Carol held her close and tight before the door finally opened, revealing Tony and Maria anxiously waiting for them.

“I’m sorry Nat, I tried to delay but your daughter threatened me that she’ll come here on her own if I don’t bring her to Y/N,” Tony hurriedly explained. 

Nat put a hand on his arm to calm him down. “Breath, T. It’s okay. They’re gonna find a way to be together, one way or another.”

Tony hailed a sigh of relief. The last thing he wants is being on Nat’s bad side right now. “What happened in Asgard?” he asked while they started walking to where they’re holding you. 

Carol told them what happened in Asgard. Tony paled at the image of you dying all over again, Maria gulped; she may not be as close to you as everyone else but you’re her friend too. Maria respected your work etiquette, appreciated your better humor and your kindness. So the thought of you weak, alone, and dying in space hurts her too. 

When they entered the lab, shame washed all over them again as they watch Asya sitting crossed-leg on the floor outside of your containing cell; the same cell you used to hold Loki then. Venom is still out, mask still half down to reveal half of your face, and Asya’s smiling from ear to ear as she interviews the alien. 

“So Venom, what’s your favorite food?” she asked innocently. 

“Chocolates and tater tots,” Venom answered cheerfully. You rolled your eyes, which only made Asya grin harder. 

“Why is that?” she asked. 

“Because it’s yummy” is all Venom can answer. 

“Back in the past, symbiotes feed on the brain chemical dopamine. You know what dopamine is?” You explained. Asya nodded solemnly, taking in the new information you’re feeding her. 

She looked at you attentively, patiently waiting for you to continue. “Sometimes they would push their hosts to keep doing more to get their adrenaline fix that the human body is often left exhausted to the point of death.”

Asya knitted her brows as she runs the information in her head. You watch as the look of understanding dawned on her and she cracked a small smile. “Chocolates helps the brain release serotonin and dopamine. It helps you keep Venom calm and sated.”

You smiled proudly at her. “Correct, love.”

“I can’t believe she’s a genetic by-product of you.” Venom said. 

You rolled your eyes, which made Asya giggle. “Venom, you silly alien,” she says smiling. “Everyone says I have mom’s eyes.”

“Yeah, sure but aside from that, you’re nothing alike. Especially since you’re hella funny. This one, a total buzzkill,” Venom teased you.

“Mom’s smart too. She found a way to have me even without her here,” Asya says almost reverently, and at that moment she looks so much like Natasha on her softest moments. 

Before anyone can say anything else, a loud crash sounded in the room which alerted you and Asya to the presence of Maria, Tony, Carol, and Natasha. Asya frowned when her eyes landed on her other mother, which made Nat mirror the action.

***

“We will leave you to talk,” Carol whispered before pushing Tony and Maria out of the room.

“Hey, love,” Nat greeted Asya tentatively.

“Hi mama,” Asya says flatly before turning her back on Nat and looking at you.

You offered your daughter a small smile, before tapping morse code on the glass.  _We talked about this, mama’s just protecting you._

_By putting you in a cage?_  Asya tapped back.

Nat shuffled lightly on her feet as she watches you and Asya have a silent conversation. 

_She didn’t put me here, I did. This is the only way she can trust me with you._  

Both of you talked about this while everyone - except Maria - was gone. You know that Asya understood, she got an IQ of 288; of course, she understood but she’s also a still a child with parents on opposite sides. 

“I know, mom,” Asya whispered, putting her hand against the glass. You put your hand from your side too. 

“Now, what do you want to say to mama?” you asked loud enough for Nat to hear. 

Asya turned to look at Nat from under her wet lashes. Nat’s heart broke a little as she watches silent tears run on her beautiful daughter’s cheeks. Asya stood up and run towards Natasha, who caught her easily. 

“I’m sorry, mama. I’ve been acting horrible towards you,” Asya says between bouts of tears. Nat wrapped her arms around Asya’s smaller frame, cooing soft reassurances on her ears. This is the first time they ever stood on different sides on a matter. They have always been on the same side, on the same team; the Y/L/N-Romanoff team. 

“It’s okay, love. I know how much you love mom,” Nat said. “I’m sorry too,” she continued, looking straight at you. You just smiled and nodded at her. 

“I do love mom but I love you first,” Asya said before sniffling again. Nat laughed before kissing Asya’s forehead. 

“I love you two,” you said after fully retracting Venom suit.

_Sap_ , Venom murmurs in your head.

***

“Can you give us a moment, love? I need to speak to your mother in private,” Nat said after Asya calmed down. 

Asya stayed in her mother’s arms while waiting for Wanda to arrive and fetch her. She gave Nat a sloppy kiss on the cheeks before holding Wanda’s outstretched arms. Wanda winked at you right before they disappeared through the lab door. You had to chuckle at her antics; Wanda was one of your closest friends in the team. She was also the first in the team to warm up to you after your secret’s revealed.

She sat there with you while people poke and prod you, attached you on machines to tests how your bond affects your mental capacity and control. She was there when the night is quiet and you’re all alone with your very noisy thoughts to bring snacks and chat like it hasn’t been five years.

Nat cleared her throat to get your attention. She has this sheepish look on her face whenever she’s unsure. She’s nibbling her lower lip when she approached your glass enclosure; a clear indication that she’s nervous. You were surprised when she went directly to unlock your prison.

_Finally_ , Venom said in your head. You didn’t move, you watched Nat carefully for any sign of doubt but when you didn’t find any, you walked outside of the box slowly.

“I’m sorry,” Nat said right after you step out. “Please, please, forgive me.”

You only smiled at her before opening your arms and beckoning her forward. 

“Come here, my love,” you said smiling. Nat nearly ran into your arms, relieved that you didn’t hate her. 

“I’m sorry, Y/N. I should have trusted you.”

“It’s okay, Tasha. I understand, what now?” you asked, wiping the tears off her pretty face. 

“I still want you. I spent the past 6 years wishing there’s a way to get you back and now that you’re here, I’ll be damned if I let you go,” Nat confessed before pulling you in a hug again. 

You grinned at her. “Good because carrying this annoying symbiote would have been all for nothing if you don’t want me,” you joked to lighten the mood and just in time for Venom to make an appearance.

_“This is sweet and all but I’m hungry,”_  he said earning a surprised squeak from Nat. 

“Sorry,” you said softly. 

“That will take some getting used to,” Nat said smiling. 

“We’ll get there, sunshine.” You only rolled your eyes at Venom’s humor.

***

The two you were forced to pull apart when Fury cleared his throat behind you. The two of you turned beet red. It’s like being caught making out by your girlfriend’s father. He has the same impassive, bored look on his face.

“You two get out of here. Banner and Stark will need this lab soon,” he said before turning his back to fiddle with his tablet.

You smiled at his back before taking Nat’s hand. “Thank you, Director,” you said before dragging Nat out of there.

***

“Should we get Asya?” you wondered as you walk the hallways of S.H.I.E.L.D hand-in-hand.

You ignored the glances thrown towards you. After all the years you and Nat have been together, people are still not used to seeing you two displaying affection in public. Everyone secretly thinks it cute when two of Earth’s mightiest heroes show their human side.

“I need to speak with you privately. If that’s okay with you?” Nat said as you wait for the elevator.

You gave him a racy look, which earned you a slap on your arm. You laughed as you step into the elevator. “Where to then, Agent Romanoff?”

She smirked at you. “Just get in the car, Agent.”

***

_“What is this establishment? A space station?”_  Venom asked in your head. 

You ignored the question in favor of looking around in awe. Nat led you on the same back booth you used to always occupy. In 2009, just after you started dating, you and Nat used to go to Stardust for your dates. Nat appreciated you bringing her to fancy restaurants but in that back booth, she loved you even more.

“Ready to order?” the staff asked politely. 

“I’ll have a peanut butter sandwich, and coffee, please,” Nat said without looking at the menu. The staff wrote it on her notepad before turning to you. 

“I’ll have…” you paused as Venom yells different food items in your head. “Five short stacks, and three chocolate milkshake, please. Thank you.”

The staff looked at you incredulously before chuckling and writing your order. 

“Don’t laugh. It’s like being pregnant, I’m eating for two people,” you lamented when you caught Nat giggling on her side of the booth.

Nat held her hand up in a placating manner, which earned a chuckle from you. You and Nat filled the time with idle talk. “Now I know why you’ve been working out a lot. And here I thought you were trying to seduce me,” she said nonchalantly that caught you a little off-guard. 

_She is, partly_ , Venom mocked you in your head.

You rolled your eyes playfully. “Well, did it work?” 

Nat only laughed but the blush that tinted her cheeks was all the confirmation you needed.

“Anyway,” Nat cleared her throat. “I understand you're bonded with Venom now but I have one request,” Nat said. 

_Oh boy_ , Venom whispered. 

“What is it?”

“We’re not taking Venom to bed,” Nat answered just before the staff came back with your food. 

You waited before all five plates of your short stack (which includes 2 waffles, eggs, ham, and tater tots) were all laid on the table. The lady wished you to enjoy your meal before walking away. 

Venom laughed inside your head before his face suddenly appeared. “Fine, I don’t wanna see you two naked anyway,” he agreed easily before picking up a tater tot and popping it into your mouth. 

“Good,” Nat sing-song. 

“Too bad though, I could be a good addition to Y/N’s skill set,” Venom teased.

You rolled your eyes and force him back inside, revealing your beautiful face. “My skills are fine, thank you very much. Right, Tasha?”

Nat had to bite the inside of her cheeks to stop her from laughing. Watching you argue with yourself is a whole new level of adorable. “Right, of course, my love,” she said smiling.

_Anyway, I demand chocolates and tater tots for breakfast every day,_  Venom said. 

“Absolutely not. I’m not eating junk food for breakfast,” you argued back. 

_Oh! Don’t be a baby! You’ll burn all of it with your girl here at night anyway,_  Venom teased and you couldn’t help but blush at the suggestion. 

“What does he want?” Nat interjected on your monologue. 

“Chocolates and Tater tots for breakfast every morning.”

“A small price to pay, don’t you think?” Nat asked innocently. “Besides, I’ll help you work it out,” Nat continued with a smirk on her face, which serves to make your blush intensifies. 

_See problem solve, buzzkill,_  Venom taunted you one last time before effectively shutting him up by shoving tater tots in your mouth. 

“Fine.” Case closed.

***

After the whole debacle at Stark Industries Expo, Fury agreed to let you and the Starks go back to the lakehouse using the quinjet. Morgan and Asya went down for a nap the moment the jet hit cruising altitude. It wasn’t a long flight though, Tony and you had to carry the kids to their bedroom. Nat and Pepper asked Bucky and Maria to stay for dinner but they were adamant that everyone needs the rest.

Nat found you by the door on Asya’s room. She stood quietly next to you, basking in the fact that your daughter is home and safe. Right there in the quiet and comfort of your home, you felt the last of your adrenaline rush leave you.

“Venom’s contained in the lab,” you whispered.

Nat threw you a side-glance and a knowing smile, “come to bed then.”

She reached out for your hand and guided you towards her bedroom. You’ve only been in her room a couple of time but not to sleep there. Tonight’s the first night you’re sleeping next to Natasha again. You’re utterly nervous, thank god Venom’s not in your head or he’ll be mocking you.

Nat shoved you in her room and nearly kicked the door close. She watched you take in her room. You spied various photos of you together hanging on her wall, a photo of her and Asya on her side table, and your favorite leather jacket hanging on her vanity chair. You turned towards her, your breath caught when you saw her casually leaning against the door and biting her lower lip.

You stalked towards her with purpose. You wasted not another second before attaching your lips on her. Nat moaned at first contact, she waited for this moment too long. She wrapped her arms around your neck and kissed you back with the intensity of all the years she missed you.

“Y/N,” she moaned against your mouth as she felt your hands roam her body.

“Use your words, Tasha,” you said softly teasing. You hand squeezed her firm ass, and she bucked against you.

“Please.”

“Please what, my love?” you asked before sucking on the exposed skin on her neck. Nat tried to pull you impossibly closer, fingers digging on your back.

“Bed. Now,” she whined. You chuckled before hoisting her up and carrying her towards the bed.


	9. Begin Again Pt. 6

Pairing: Natasha Romanoff x Reader

Word Count: 2318

Warning/s: Tooth-rotting Fluff

* * *

She’s as soft as you remember her to be. Her skin, as smooth and milky as the last time you touched her. You wonder if her room’s soundproof since she’s breathing hard and loud in the rather quiet night. Her fingers tangled in your hair as you map and mark every inch of her skin you can reach. Clothes have been discarded awhile ago. You looked up from her chest and leaned up to kiss her parted lips one more time before venturing further south.

Nat bit her lip to prevent herself from moaning louder than what slip pass her lips when you started kissing down her stomach.

“Y/N,” she said through gritted teeth. She’s getting impatient, you can tell by the way she’s bucking her hips against your face. You chuckled.

You gave her stomach a soft kiss before pulling away and hooking your fingers on her black lace underwear. You winked at her before you started pulling her undergarment off.

“Mom,” you heard Asya’s sleepy voice from the door.

Nat bolted up so fast and practically shoved you off the bed and on the floor before covering herself.

“Hey baby,” she cooed. You hastily put on Nat’s shirt from the floor and peered over the bed to look at your daughter rubbing her eyes sleepily.

“What’s wrong, love?” you asked.

“I heard noises, and I wanna sleep here with mama. Didn’t know you two are having a sleepover too,” she said so innocently, shuffling on her little feet.

Even with the room only illuminated by the lights outside, you can see the deep blush on Nat’s cheeks. You still have your pants on, so you stood up from the floor towards your daughter and carried her inside the room.

“Get comfortable then,” you whispered as you lay her between you and Nat. You kissed her forehead before carefully, silently walking towards Nat’s ensuite bathroom to wash away your frustration.

When you finished cleaning up, you walked back into the room with Asya fast asleep on your side of the bed, and Nat on the middle. Asya’s cuddling Nat like a koala, and it was the purest thing in the world. Nat’s almost asleep as well, so you tried your best to get on the bed with as little fuss as possible. You mimicked your daughter’s position, with your head tucked under Nat’s chin; effectively sandwiching Nat in-between. Nat smiled at her sleep.

This isn’t how the night is supposed to end but having you and your little miracle beside her makes it all worth it.

***

A sneaky five-year-old daughter. 

Sharing common spaces with your brother and his family. 

Venom relentlessly teasing you for being unable to score yet. 

Makes you highly irritable, and frustrated.

So far your daughter has successfully interrupted your attempts on sex time with Nat a couple of times. You’ve had close calls in your lab when you didn’t hear the kids coming home from school, in the kitchen when the kids were pulled out of school earlier than they should, in the garage, in the library, in the living room. Thank God for children’s innocence, Asya didn’t question what you were doing kneeling in front of Nat in the kitchen counter, or why Nat’s squirming a lot when she sits on your lap in your lab. 

Tony, on the other hand, you don’t have much luck. Tony has known you the longest. You grew up with him, that being said you couldn’t escape his knowing smirks and his teasing every time he almost caught you red-handed or Asya blurts out that you and Nat’s being weird, again. All you can do was groan. 

Tony though is still your brother, the one who has your back since day one. 

“Hey, Ash. Aunt Pepper and I are taking Morgan at the beach house in Miami for a couple of days, do you want to join us?” Tony blurted out one morning after breakfast. 

You crinkled your forehead, “you’re not inviting us? Just Asya?”

Nat kicked you on the sheen under the table. 

“Fury said he needs you and Nat at HQ,” Tony simply said, biting the last of his toast. If you didn’t know him well, you would have missed the mischievous glint in his eyes. 

_Oh yes_ , Venom nearly screamed in your head.

“Are you gonna be okay without mom and me for a few days, love?” Nat inquired at your daughter. 

Asya looked up from the science magazine she’s reading to nod an affirmative towards her mother. 

“Great! We’re set then, we’re leaving after lunch,” Tony exclaimed and then winked at you.

***

Both you and Nat’s extremely grateful for the time alone but you missed your daughter the moment the Starks pulled out of the parking and drove to Miami. You took a couple of minutes sitting at the sofa and staring at the wall. You started giggling.

“What’s funny?” Nat asked smiling. You turned your body a little facing her.

“We’ve been trying to have sex for a while to no avail. Tony hauled the whole fam out so we can have a few days to ourselves and we’re out here sitting,” you said full-blown laughing.

Nat reached for a pillow and smack you right in the face. She laughed out loud watching your shocked expression. “You’re gonna pay for that,” you mock threaten, which only made her laugh harder.

Nat tried to run but you caught her by her waist and started tickling her and peppering her face with kisses. At that moment, Nat’s reminded of why she fell in love with you. You made her laugh, you made her feel free to be anything else other than the infamous ex-assassin, and Black Widow. With you, she can be silly without thinking of herself as childish, weak, and vulnerable.

“I surrender,” she yelled when she couldn’t take it anymore. You didn’t let her go though. You hugged her and let her catch her breath before planting more kisses along her neck with purpose. She groaned when you stopped to suck on her pulse point.

“Y/N,” she moaned, and it was all it took for you to take her right then and there.

***

The next few days alone in the house was utterly blissful. You spent every single minute together, making up for the lost time. You spent the first two days of your mini-vacation in bed, only leaving it for bathroom breaks and food runs. On the third day, you and Nat decided to take on a hike around the Stark Estate. On the fourth, you had a crazy idea of hauling Nat for a road trip. 

“Come on, google said we can make it there in 19 hours,” you said enthusiastically over breakfast. 

“Fine, I’ll pack after we eat,” Nat agreed. She couldn’t resist, she couldn’t help it; you look so much like Asya when you put on the pout. 

It didn’t take 19 hours though because, on the fourth day, Nat drove you through Maryland and took you to the  _Baltimore Art Museum._  She knows how much you’re a museum junkie. She watched you take in the paintings, relishing the wonder in your eyes while she’s simply content to hold your hand.

“Tasha,” she said to catch your attention.

“Sorry, I was..distracted,” she said with her lips curling into a smirk. You squinted playfully at her.

“I was asking what you think of this painting?”

Nat looked at the painting and then back at you. “It’s great.”

You waited for a minute before you asked, “that’s it? It’s great?”

Nat laughed before pulling you to start walking again. “What can I say? All these paintings paled in comparison to you,” she said simply before you yanked her hand to stop her from taking one more step. When she turned to you, she chuckled when she saw you sporting a cheeky grin.

_You two are saps,_ Venom made a brief appearance to tease both of you.

“Alright, I think it’s time for lunch. Someone’s grumpy,” Nat teased back.

_Finally,_  Venom yelled in your head.

***

On the fifth day, you decided to relax and stay at _The Omni Homestead Resort_  in Virginia where you spent the whole day lounging by the pool and playing mini-golf with Nat. When night rolled out, you took her to the restaurant for a fancy five-course meal paired with the most expensive wine. After dinner, the two of you spent a good chunk of time at the bar, hanging out and talking like you’ve only just met. A few women came up to you to flirt, and Nat was livid; you can see it in her eyes while she just watched. After the fourth woman left, she practically threw money at the bar and dragged you up to your suite. 

“Tasha,” you barely got out a word before she’s pushing you on the loveseat and straddling your lap. 

“I knew what you were doing,” she whispered before latching her lips on your neck, hands promptly opening up buttons on your Oxford shirt. 

You let out a small laugh before it can get lost to the sensation of Nat’s mouth on your heating skin. “I didn’t know that still works,” you moaned out while Nat unbuckles your belt.

She only hummed in response before she pushed her hand inside your trousers. You opened your eyes and found her watching you buck your hips against her hand. “You’re mine,” she said before launching a lone finger on an expedition inside you. 

“In every universe.”

***

The sixth day was spent driving to Jacksonville, Florida; only stopping for gas refills, and snacks. One would think the sixth day must be boring but it’s far from it.

Both you and Nat are experts in finding ways to entertain yourself from all the times you went on stakeout missions together. Driving through three states on your McLaren P1 is far from boring, especially if you get to hear your girlfriend sing-along to songs she knows on the radio. Everyone knew she used to do ballet, everyone can see that by the way she carries herself with so much grace and stealth but very few people know that she also has a lovely singing voice.

“What?” Nat asked when she caught you glancing at her a lot and smiling like an idiot.

“I love you, Natalia.”

It was her turn to grin like an idiot.

***

The next morning, you and Nat woke up at the crack of dawn to drive out early. It was harder than usual because you were tired from the night you’ve had and Nat’s so comfortable in your arms but the two of you have reached the threshold of missing your daughter and only seeing her through Facetime just isn’t enough anymore. 

When you arrived at the location Tony said they will be having lunch, you nearly jumped out of the car before Nat can properly park. 

_There she is_ , Venom pointed out before you can spot her little redhead. She’s sitting with her back against you, so you crept up to her and kissed her cheeks. 

“Mom?” she exclaimed before jumping into your arms and hugging you. “What are you doing here?”

“Hey love, I miss you so much,” you said wrapping an arm around her. Asya looked over your shoulder, clearly looking for Natasha.

“Looking for someone?” Nat asked from behind her. Asya turned around and beamed at her mother. 

“Mama!” she yelled before giving Nat the same intense hug.

While your two favorite humans hugged it out, you came around the table to kiss Morgan and Pepper and hugging Tony. You mildly regret sitting across from him though because the moment you sat down, you can see the grin creeping up his face. 

“Did you do something to your face, Auntie Y/N?” Morgan asked. Nat and Asya sat down as well in time to hear the question. 

“No,” you said simply. 

“You’re glowing,” Morgan said smirking. Tony laughed out loud, while Pepper ducked her head to hide her chuckle. Nat looked at you smugly.

_Like father, like daughter_ , Venom said in your head laughing. And for some reason, you couldn’t control the blush that’s creeping up your face, which only serves to confirm their accusations. 

“Mom’s always pretty,” Asya says in your defense. 

You looked at her gratefully, “thank you, love. So are you.” 

Everyone laughed heartily, while you raised your hand to call for service. When you turn back to the table, Morgan, Asya, and Tony are huddled together talking silently amongst themselves while Nat speaks with Pepper. Nat caught you staring and sent you a quick wink and a smile.


	10. Begin Again Pt. 7

Pairing: Natasha Romanoff x Reader

Word Count: 2939

Warning/s: Fluff

* * *

**Seven**

Two years have passed since you miraculously found a way to cheat death and come back to the love of your life, and it was blissful all things considered. The work of an Avengers is never over anyway, not with humans and other life forms trying to wreak havoc whenever they can. You went back to working with the team a year after coming back but only as S.H.I.E.L.D back up with Tony and Natasha. It’s a decision you all agreed on as a family. With Asya and Morgan around, your lives meant to you more than it ever did before.

In the past, the three of you is guilty of being reckless to the point of endangering yourselves for the sake of winning and saving humanity from eternal damnation. The decision didn’t come as a surprise to Nick, he understood having a family you all wanted to go home to. Besides, for a reserve team, you three work an awful lot; more HQ work than field though these days. The usual stoic Deputy Director Hill was ecstatic when she found out you were joining her team.

“Now, you’ll know how hard it is to clean up after you,” Maria teased while hugging Natasha.

***

Your time at S.H.I.E.L.D is flexible. Every day, you and Nat drives Asya to and from school. On the event that both of you can’t drive her or pick her up, Tony or Happy does it for you. Otherwise, you and Nat always pick her up and do something afterward. Most of the time, you’d go to Stardust for a quick snack and then head to the bookstore or a museum. 

Sometimes, the three of you would go out of your usual routine and do something spontaneous like going to the aquarium, or play laser tag together, or having a small picnic at the back of Nat’s Jeep while watching the sunset by a cliff or a beach. Today, you were supposed to go on a small mission but was pulled out of the briefing; Asya needed you to come to school. Nick cleared both of you and Nat without question. When you pulled up at the school parking lot, Morgan is cuddling a crying Asya. 

Apparently, Asya heard some kid made a passing comment about how weird it is that you came back from the dead; that maybe you weren’t really dead, that maybe you were away because you didn’t want her. She got called in the Principals office for punching the kid square on his throat. 

Way to go, little one, Venom cheered in your head. 

“Love, what did I tell you about the moves your mom and I taught you?” Nat asked calmly. 

“Only use it for self-defense,” Asya answered meekly. 

You clenched your hand, gritted your teeth and pleaded with Morgan to tell you which kid is it. You feel terrible; you’re aware of the rumors circulating about your resurfacing but you and the family decided its best not to engage because frankly, you didn’t owe the world an explanation. You agreed easily but now you wonder if that’s the right decision.

“Asya’s just trying to defend me,” you murmured quietly but Nat caught it. 

She took one look at you and the dark expression on your face and she knew you’re gonna boil over. She had to intervene before you and Venom decides to do something reckless on a thirteen years old. Nat offered her hand for you to take. You stared at it before sighing and reaching out, she immediately squeezed it. 

“I just wanna go mama,” Asya pleaded with Nat.

“Let’s go then,” you agreed. Nat crinkled her eyebrows, the dilemma clear on her face. Asya has never skipped school before. When she turned to look at both you and Asya, she couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Are you seeing this Morgan?” she asked in mock exasperation. 

“Oh no, I think you don’t stand a chance, Auntie Nat,” Morgan teased back. 

All of you started laughing when Nat rolled her eyes and gave in. You tried to persuade Morgan to come with you but little Stark was adamant she needed to attend her chemistry class; like she’s actually failing it. Everyone knows Morgan and Asya’s the smartest kids in town. 

***

Nat and Asya thought the three of you would just do your usual routine of Stardust and an activity. They’re utterly confused when you drove them to your private hanger and flew them, right then and there.

“We’re going to London?” Nat said sipping the soda you offered her from the private jet’s pantry. 

“Yes. Nothing beats stress than traveling and shopping,” you said without looking up from your tablet looking for something to do. 

“Mom, this is so extra but thank you. I love you two so much,” Asya said while looking out her window and into the clouds. You looked up at her, face free of tears, eyes full of wonder and you vow you’ll take being that kind of mom if it means your family is happy.

Nat chuckled before leaving her seat and cuddling next to you. She peered through your tablet, and she rolled her eyes when she saw you booking a suite at the  _Mandrake Hotel_ , tickets to see a theater show and tickets to the Harry Potter Studios. 

“I forgot how extra you can be,” she said chuckling before planting a kiss on your cheek. 

“Only the best for the best girls in the world,” you said before catching Nat’s lips in yours. 

Asya’s pointedly ignoring both of you but by the smirk on her face, you know she knows what’s happening. 

***

Nat and Asya absolutely loved the hotel especially its courtyard. You arrived a little late; after checking in, the three of you decided to stay in and just relax. The next day, Nat had jetlag and promised to just meet you at the mall after you and Asya visit the National Science Museum. As promised, you met Nat at Soho for lunch and some shopping. After dinner, the three of you headed downtown to watch Alice in Wonderland at the Phoenix theater. 

Asya was so excited when she found out you’re taking her to see her first theater show that she nearly ripped the handle of her shopping bags. Nat falls in love with you over and over again, every time she watches you with your daughter. You caught Nat staring at you with a loving expression on her face; unbeknownst to her, the sentiment is mutual.

When you arrived back to the suite, Asya was quick as lightning to change and promptly fell asleep as soon as her back hits the mattress. Nat watched you fix Asya on the bed, tucking her in properly and kissing her forehead goodnight.

“Nightcap?” Nat whispered from the door. You only smirked at her in response. 

The two of you headed down the hotel bar. It was nice to be able to sit there with other hotel guests and not one person gave you a weird look like you just came back from the dead - literally. The two of you ordered some fancy wine before moving to harder drinks as the night progress. Conversation flowed through you effortlessly like how it should be between two long-time best friends and lovers. As the clock ticks closer to midnight, both of you and Nat revel on the beauty of not needing words but simply being content sitting there, and being together. 

When Nat leaned her head against your shoulder, you know it’s time to call it a night.

***

You didn’t fuck that night. Not with your daughter sleeping on the room across yours, not that its a different predicament than home but you were both tired, happy, and content to just hold each other and sleep.

***

When you woke up, Nat’s staring at you and running a lone finger across your exposed collar bone. By the alertness in her eyes, you know she’s been up for a while. You smiled at her, while she watches your mouth for a second before smiling back. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” you greeted.

She kissed your bare shoulders. “Will you marry me Y/N?” she blurted out.

For a minute all you can do was gape at her. Her hand stopped exploring the skin above your chest. You watched her face, and for the first time in a long time, Nat actually looked scared. You’re surprised but you didn’t really need to think about it. You were always headed this way. 

“Yes,” you said smiling. She heaved a sigh of relief before reaching to the side table and giving you a simple three stone engagement ring. You laugh at her dramatics, before pulling her into a passionate kiss. You were kissing down Nat’s chest when Nat’s phone vibrated. A text from Asya. 

_The Starks arrived early for breakfast, mama. I will join them and tell them you two are still sleeping *winking emoji* I love you._  

Nat laughed before showing you your daughter’s text. After a minute, you gave her a sultry look before kissing down her stomach and celebrated your engagement south but before you can even get there, a thought popped into your head. Nat groaned with the loss of your warm mouth against her skin.

“I have an idea,” you said excitedly and Nat knew you like the back of her hand. She recognizes the tone of your voice; it was a Eureka moment, she just knows it. She groaned again to emphasize her displease but before she can even ask, you were already jumping out of bed. 

“What the?” she said sitting up and a shirt is thrown at her face. 

She waited for a minute as she watches you put hastily a Black widow boxer shorts and fumble on your phone as well.

“Y/N,” Nat said to catch your attention. When you turned around you have a megawatt smile on your face. She didn’t know if she should be scared or excited as well. 

“Let’s get married today,” you blurted out. 

***

A silence descended upon the room, and your smile faltered. In your excitement, you didn’t think to consider that maybe Natasha wouldn’t want to marry on the spot. You hanged up the phone, where you’re currently waiting for your friend who happens to be a Justice of Peace to pick up, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“I’m so sorry, Tasha,” you murmured.

She shook her head to clear the cloud that’s hanging over her. You couldn’t look at her, you’re scared you might have ruined the moment.

“I just couldn’t wait one more day to call you my wife,” you explained while wringing your hand together. She reached out and cupped your face. When your eyes met, you saw she wasn’t mad; she’s actually beaming at you.

“Let’s do it,” she said before kissing you firmly. “I can’t wait to be your wife either.”

***

Asya jumped in your arms the moment you showed everyone the ring. She rounded the table to give Nat a tight hug too. You were surprised when Tony pulled you in on one as well. You and Tony have known each other since you were children, and he wasn’t one for public displays of affection. He was the type to throw breadsticks in your face across the table while you’re crying because your late parents berated you, or ruffle your hair whenever you did something exceptional.

“I didn’t think I’d see the day I’ll ever give you away,” he whispered before subtly wiping the tears in his eyes. You shoved him playfully just like old times.

“Alright, settle down,” you said as you sat on the courtyard and ordered your food. “We have four hours to prepare.”

The table is buzzing in excitement. “Yay! But you two are still having a proper wedding right?”

“Definitely,” Nat said after placing her order of salmon bagel sandwich. “Wanda and Maria will kill me if they miss the chance to play wedding planners,” Nat continued.

Pepper laughed, “I’d join them.”

You smiled as you watch Nat happily talk to Pepper about possible places for the wedding, motifs, guest lists, and the endless things they need to make it happened. In your head, it wouldn’t matter where or when you’ll marry Natasha in every corner of the world if she wants to. Heck, you’ll marry her in Asgard if she wishes. You, Thor, Carol, and Valkyrie can totally arrange that.

***

You arrived at the courthouse promptly. Your magistrate friend greeted you and Tony. It has been ages since you have spoken, she found out about your death but was totally happy when she heard that you came back. Nat arrived in a simple navy blue knee-length cinched waist midi dress that totally matches your suit jacket.

You didn’t think it was possible but at that moment, as Nat walks down the hall towards you, you felt your heart stop and start all over again. You’ll know, you’ve done both.

“You’re not gonna cry, are you?” Tony whispered teasing.

You elbowed him, and he laughs quietly.

“Hi,” Nat said a little breathless. Your chosen outfit of crisp white oxford shirt, navy suit jacket, dark jeans, and white Adidas x Jeremy Scotts does it for her too.

“Hi,” you husked out. It’s like meeting her all over again. Tongue-tied, racing heart but face plastered with a confident smile.

Nat glanced over to the magistrate and it was only then that both of you realized that she and your guests are already inside the room.

“Let’s do this,” you said before reaching out and holding Nat’s hand.

***

“You are now joined to each other by love and respect, two qualities you must always remember, even when times are difficult. I wish you the best of luck in your marriage, and it is my honor to introduce Mrs. and Mrs. Y/L/N-Romanoff,” the Justice of Peace declared. 

You kissed Nat once again before turning around beaming at your family. Asya launched herself at you and you caught her easily. 

“I’m so happy right now mom,” she declares as she buries her face against your shoulder. 

“Me too, love. My heart is full,” Nat said as she wipes the hair out of Asya’s face. Your daughter smiled wider before Nat kissed her cheeks. 

Congratulations, saps. Now, can we eat? Venom suddenly voiced out. The Starks didn’t startle anymore, they’re used to Venom having surprise appearances by now. They just laughed at his antics. Venom pretends he hates that the team isn’t scared of him anymore but you know he likes being a part of something bigger than both of you. 

“We will drive with the Justice,” Tony said. “See you at Clos.”

You nodded at Tony before they got in their car and drive away. You took a couple of seconds to just watch Nat talking with Asya beside your own vehicle. She looks ethereal framed by the orange hue of the setting sun in the busy street of London. 

_Thank you, V,_  you thought. 

_Oh heck, we’re really doing that?_  Venom answered. 

_Yes because I wouldn’t be here today if it wasn’t for you. Without you, I wouldn’t know I have a daughter, and more importantly, married to Natasha._  

_Fine. It wasn’t all just me anyway. The bond wouldn’t even take if you were really weak. You were fragile but never weak._

That was probably the nicest thing Venom has ever said to you since you bonded that you couldn’t help but crack a smile.

_Now can we eat?_ He asked, feigning annoyance.

“Hey,” Nat said while cupping your face. You blinked once, twice before you smiled at her. “Where’d you go?”

“Nowhere. I’m here,” you said softly before pulling her into a quick yet passionate kiss. 

You can feel her smiling against your lips while kissing you back. You ignored Venom groaning in your head. 

“What was that for?” Nat asked when she pulled away a little to look at your face. 

You just grinned at her. “What? Can’t I kiss my wife?”


	11. (Prologue) New Dawn

Prompt: "I really loved that story (see you in a minute) and I hope that later you can make the story of Natasha x reader of how their relationship was given until arriving at the battle of Thanos I would love to read it. And I hope you crave your other stories”

Pairing: Natasha Romanoff x Fem!Reader

Word Count: 8987

Warning/s: Nothing!

* * *

Semi-retirement from fieldwork and mostly working on your lab at the compound is so reminiscent of your days as International Operations Director of STARK Industries. Your time is on your hands to do what matters to you the most and that’s spending time with your family. Anyone who knew you before you joined the Avengers would laugh at the idea of you settling down nicely to family life.

You and Tony were a force of nature, who comes and goes as you both please; leaving satisfied bodies but empty hearts. No one can keep you down long enough to tie you down. You’re always on the move; either galavanting the world using Tony’s private plane or crossing international waters lazily using your own yacht. 

You were brought back to the present when you felt your daughter kick you under the lab table where the two of you are playing chess. You two are the designated people to man the fort while the Starks are in Miami, and your wife went to check up on Laura with Maria, Wanda, and Carol. The old you would have felt bummed to be left behind but spending alone time with your daughter is hands down one of the best use of your time; up there with being in the company of your wife, of course. 

“Where’d you go, mom?” Asya asked as she surveys the chessboard; definitely planning a massacre of your pieces. 

You smiled up at her because even though a lot of people said she looks like you, there are moments where she looks exactly like Natasha. Heaven knows you’re so whipped for both the two. 

“I just thought of how no one from my past would ever tell you married life is where I’m headed.”

“Not even uncle Tony?” she asked as she glances up at you. 

You grinned, “especially not Uncle Tony.”

Asya laughed. She has heard stories from Tony and the others about you, before joining the Avengers and before dating Natasha but she’s never heard your side of the story yet. She moved her King in preparation to make her killer move. 

“Mom, would you mind telling me how you and mom met?” she asked sheepishly. “From your perspective, I mean.”

 You looked at the board for a minute before looking back up at your daughter. “It’s a long story.”

”We have time,” she defended easily. Because you have, Natasha and the others are not gonna be back until tomorrow night. 

You glanced at the clock. “Very well. We should finish this and order some pizza?”

Asya’s eyes twinkled with excitement at the prospect of hearing your story, as well as having greasy delivery pizza for dinner. She immediately hopped off her seat before standing at the side of the table. “Then make your move already mom, we don’t have all night,” she sassed playfully.

_Yup, totally just like your wife_ , Venom said in your head.

You chuckled before moving your piece. “Checkmate,” you said before standing up and walking towards the door of your shared lab.

Asya gaped at the board. She was sure she got you on her hook.

_Savage_ , Venom cheered in your head. You only chuckled to yourself. 

“Coming, love?” you asked innocently. When she looked at you, there was pure adoration in her eyes and maybe a hint of fire. Surely, she’s gonna ask for a rematch in the coming days. After all, she’s yours and Nat’s daughter.

***

Eating at the huge family dining table without the rest of the family home is a tad depressing for both you and Asya. So you two decided to just bring your box of pizza at the front porch.

“Go on mom. I wish to sleep at some point in the night,” Asya sassed as she dabs the pizza with a napkin to rid it of excess oil; a habit she picked up from Nat for sure.

You laughed heartily. “Okay, okay. I met your mother the day I arrived back in Miami,” you started.

Asya knew the basics: how you were basically adopted by the Starks after your parents passed away, how you and Tony are thick as thieves; going to the same university, traveling the world until you two decided to stay in Switzerland for a while. The only time you were basically separated was when Tony needed to run the business in the US and he needed you to stay on top of the business in Europe and Asia.

***

_You inhaled deeply as you stood on the pavement in front of Stark Industries Headquarters before squaring your shoulder and strutting inside the massive building. You were immediately met by Dylan an intern who was supposed to escort you to Tony’s office. Dylan blatantly stared at you through the mirrored walls of the elevator. Typical. When the lift stopped at the penthouse, he didn’t step off._

_“Thank you, Dylan,” you said smiling. He looked so surprised that you even bothered to read his nameplate._

_You walked the short distance from the lift to the door and was not surprised to see the most beautiful woman you’ve ever laid your eyes on. Definitely typical since Tony has a knack of choosing the prettiest woman to be by his side. After all, he chose Pepper._

_“Hi, I’m here to see Tony,” you greeted politely. You had to reign in the urge to shiver and groan the moment her green eyes met yours. She’s breathtaking that you had to take a moment to compose yourself. You’re Y/N Y/L/N, you reminded yourself. You get girls as pretty as her whenever and wherever you go._

_“Name?” she asked confidently, her eyes never wavering. At that moment you knew, this woman, this Natalie Rushman is different from Tony’s previous assistants._

_“Y/N Y/L/N,” you answered._

_Natalie looked at her computer. “I’m sorry but you’re not on his scheduled meetings today,” Natalie said matter-of-factly. You tried to pout, and talk your way in but Natalie isn’t one to swoon over you. Not typical!_

_“Come on, Natalie. I know for a fact that he’s having lunch with Pepper right now,” you said as you walk a few steps towards the door but Natalie was lightning fast on her feet and already blocking your path._

_“Take one more step,” she warned you._

_You were right, this woman is something else because, at this point when you’re this obnoxious, Tony’s previous assistants would do only two things. One, they will faux put up a fight but let you in any way. Two, they will call security on you. So far, Natalie has done none of that._

_You cocked your head to the side. “Or what?” you challenged her by stepping right into her personal space._

_Natalie looked into your eyes before she shoved you and pin you against her table, which causes some of her things to fall and make a ruckus on the floor. She wasn’t really hurting you but her grip is strong and she’s clearly capable if you pushed her one more time. Any other time someone pushes you, you would have been mad but instead, you just started laughing. Natalie looked at you like you’ve grown another head but she didn’t let you go._

_“First meeting and you’re already tied down,” Tony snickered from the door where he and Pepper are standing to check on the noise. You groaned at the fascinated look of your friends' faces._

_Natalie let you go. You stood up and started straightening your navy three-piece suit._

_“Fuck off,” you said before walking towards the pair._

_“Not you though,” you said to Pepper before giving her a familial kiss on the cheeks._

_“Welcome home,” Pepper said before shooing you and Tony inside. When the door closed, Pepper walked towards Natalie who was suddenly feeling self-conscious._

_“Who was that?” she asked quietly after picking up all her stuff from the floor._

_“That’s Tony’s best friend, his little sister. She has level 10 access to Tony too.”_

_“Shit,” Natalie cursed under her breath._

_“Don’t worry she’s cool. Sometimes, even cooler than Tony,” Pepper said before walking away laughing._

***

“Mama pinned you on your first meeting?” Asya asked before breaking into fits of giggle.

“Stop! It wasn’t that bad,” you said as you throw the pizza box on the bin.

Asya walked back to the house on the reverse so she can look at you. “I’m sure it wasn’t, mom. It’s very romantic,” she said teasingly. 

Very, Venom decided to chime in and gang up on you. 

“I had enough of your sass, missy. You better run,” you mock threatened her. Asya squealed before running off inside the house. You laugh hard before walking leisurely after her. 

***

After checking that all the doors were locked and activating the night security protocol, you walked back to the common living area only to be met by a flying pillow right in your face. You let out a very dramatic fake gasp and caught the pillow in your hand. When you looked at your daughter, already looking comfortable on her very own blanket fort.

“What happened next?” she said while wiggling her toes at you.

You held up a finger before running upstairs and rushing through your nightly routine. After exactly, ten minutes, you came down with your matching silk pajamas.

“Finally,” Asya groaned dramatically but smiling.

***

_The second time you met Natalie, you didn’t expect it to be at S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters where Fury is introducing you to the Avengers as the new recruit. She doesn’t look happy to see you there. She looked like she wanted to protest your credentials but was polite enough not to do so in front of everyone. Tony was so happy when he found out Fury accepted your application at S.H.I.E.L.D. It’s the least you can do since you failed at convincing your best friend not to join a ‘superhero initiative’._

_Pepper still wasn’t happy by your “alternative solution”, saying how now she has to worry for two. Fury deemed that two heads like Tony Stark are better than one. Hence, why he accepted you at S.H.I.E.L.D. Afterall, you were the one who helped Tony synthesize the new element to stabilize and upgrade the Iron Suits. Your job at S.H.I.E.L.D is mainly at labs, helping build new weapons for the agents and the Avengers._

_Word travels fast even in a secret organization. People at the labs kept wondering why you’re in there with them when you can be out there with the Avengers. A conversation that came up once when you decided to take a break at the same time as everyone. It was a bright and sunny day, the lab rats decided to eat a snack at the outdoor sitting area when the quinjet landed on the distance. Everybody watched you watch the plane come to a full stop._

_“They said you grew up with Tony Stark. They said you’re as smart as him,” the one named John said._

_You turned to him. “Is there a question in there?”_

_A younger man, named Carl, smiled. “They said you have a black belt in jiujutsu and mixed martial arts as well.”_

_"I still don’t hear any question,” you said smiling before taking a sip of your coffee._

_“I guess what they were getting at is why are you in the labs with us?” the only other woman in your lab team, Hailey, asked. “You can be one of them with that credentials,” she continued, nodding towards the direction of the quinjet._

_It’s not a new question; you’ve heard variations of it a lot of times when you were growing up with Tony. And the answer has always been the same. “Someone has to look after his back.”_

_They all cocked their heads to the side. “You can’t watch someone’s back if you’re too close to them. I’m better at protecting him from here; where I can see clearer.”_

_Your team was surprised that you’re foregoing the fame that comes with standing side-by-side Tony Stark. Then they all nodded, newfound respect shining in their eyes._

_“Besides, I’m really not good at limelights. That’s Anthony’s thing, I’m more of the fly-under-the-radar type,” you continued lightly._

_“You mean you’re the lab rat type,” John joked cautiously but relaxed when you broke out into a belly laugh._

***

_The third time you saw Natasha was in the training room. A part of the being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent was to know how to fight. Even though you have a background on different fighting styles, you still pushed yourself to train harder. You found out a long time ago that you liked training in private and that’s how Nat found you punching and kicking at the bag until it broke open. She stole your file from Maria, she knows your credentials but something about you irks her._

_“What did the bag do to you?” Nat asked from the doorway in lieu of a greeting._

_You looked up at the sound of her voice and you smiled at her when you spotted her leaning against the doorway. Nat thought your smile was charming but she wouldn’t be caught dead admitting that._

_"Good morning, Agent Romanoff,” you said before picking up your water bottle and chugging the contents of it._

_Nat didn’t mean to but she followed the movement of your throat, down the curve of your neck to your tracksuit covered chest. You coughed to catch her attention. When she looks up she didn’t know whether she wanted to punch or kiss the smug look off your face. So what if you caught her blatantly checking you out?_

_“Training at this hour?” she asked holding your eyes. She’s Natasha Romanoff, she’s not gonna be intimidated just because you’re super cute._

_“Yes, I woke up early for a conference call in Geneva. I couldn’t go back to sleep. So, I thought I might as well just start early," you explained._

_You tried not to vomit the words but failed spectacularly. Nat thought it was adorable as she watches you wrap a protective bandage against your bruising hand._

_“You’re still working at Stark Industries?” she asked impressed._

_“Technically, yes. I’m a member of the board and consultant. I mostly only work with Pepper and Tony now,” you answered._

_Something about Natasha renders you unable to give simple answers, it annoyed you. When she didn't say anything else, you took it as your queue to leave. You’ve heard how the Black Widow likes her space, keeps to herself and not one who gets chummy with agents._

_“Do you want to train with me?” Nat asked._

_Something about her voice gave away her hesitation. You looked at her bewildered at first but you grinned before dropping your bag and joining her in the mat._

_Nat didn’t show it but she was glad you decided to stay. In the few minutes that you were talking, Nat found herself wanting to get to know you better. She did her own research on you because she thought you’re just another billionaire, philanthropist, playgirl but you proved yourself different. You’re modest and don’t brag about your lifestyle. In the weeks that she has observed you, Nat found that you’re also infinitely funnier than Tony._

***

_Time flew by the moment Nat started throwing punches, as well as directions on how to fight better. One cat scratch on your eyebrow and a busted lip later, people started pouring in the training room for their morning exercise including Steve and Clint._

_“Get those injuries cleaned and checked out at the infirmary,” Nat said before hopping off the mat and passing both boys on her way out. You didn’t see it but Nat narrowed her eyes at them, which made both of them chuckle before turning to you. Clint came over to you first, introducing himself formally._

_“You got a death wish or something?” Clint asked lightly, his eyes alight with mischief._

_You cocked your head to the side, not understanding the line of questioning._

_“No one asks Natasha to spar or train, ever. She’s the learn-from-your-failure kind of teacher,” Clint continued chuckling._

_You shouldered your bag. “I didn’t ask her to train. She did,” you said before smiling and walking back to your room to shower._

_Clint blinked once, twice before he caught Steve’s eyes who clearly heard what you said. They both started grinning at each other, the same thought running in their head._

***

_It’s like the world tilted off its axis ever since Nat found you in the training room. Since then you’ve been seeing her more like she stopped actively avoiding you. While you made strides befriending Steve, Clint, and Bruce; Natasha still needed a little work but that was okay. You were willing to wait until she’s ready._

_It was enough that she works out with you every morning when she’s not out on a mission. It was enough that she trains you to become a stronger, faster, better agent than you already were. Coupled with your smart weapons inventions and deadly fighting skills, Fury even lets you officially join Agent Hill’s tactical team._

_Nat was secretly so proud yet madly worried when you go on missions without the Avengers because she likes having your back and vice versa. You make a deadly efficient team; dare she say better than she is with Clint. She tries not to dwell so much on what it means, or what it means when her heart race when you get injured in battle, or what it means when her breath caught in her throat when you smile at her but Clint won’t let her. Clint takes it upon himself to bug Natasha, in private, to inspect these feelings._

_“If you ask me, I think you may have a crush,” he said one time after you all got back from a joint mission in Sokovia. Fresh off the shower, and lounging on Nat’s bed Clint waited for her to finish drying her hair._

_Even over the sound of the dryer on her hand, Nat heard him. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought and begrudgingly, she knows that her best friend was right. After all, he was one of the few people who know her best but he doesn’t need to know that, did he?_

_“Thankfully, I’m not asking you,” she said after exiting the bathroom and flopping down beside Clint._

_Clint laughed hard and rolled onto his back. Seeing this side of Natasha makes him happy._

***

_Steve figured it out next. Thankfully, he isn’t as nosy as Clint but it still annoys Nat when she sees him smiling every time he sees her talking to you._

_Bruce found out after Clint not-so-subtly elbowed her when you entered the compound in crisps red three-piece suit and whispering business with Tony. You two were so engrossed with looking at your tablets, you both didn’t notice the rest of the team watching. You only noticed them on your way out. So you waved goodbye, Nat may or may not have stared at your ass as you exit the room._

 

_“Close your mouth, Natalia. It’s very unbecoming,” Tony whispered on Nat’s ear. Nat groaned before averting her eyes and turning around to face Tony’s very smug face._

_At that moment, she knew she was doomed but she’s not gonna fold to Tony Stark; no matter what._

_“Not a word, Stark,” she warned._

_“What? I haven’t said anything yet,” Tony defended._

_“I know what you’re thinking.”_

_“What? I think you like my sister?” Tony challenged playfully. Nat only glared at him before opening the magazine she stopped reading the moment you walked in looking like a dream._

_“I mean, how can I blame you? She’s perfection. She’s smart without being annoying like me, she’s beautiful, funny and above all, loyal.” Tony said solemnly_

_Nat glanced up at him. At least, they can agree on some things._

_“I…” Nat started. Tony held her eye, definitely waiting for her to lie and deny his accusation. “I do but keep your mouth shut or I’ll cut your tongue.”_

_Tony smiled amidst the definitely real threat as he sees the genuine fondness that’s usually absent in the cool, collected Black Widow’s eyes. He resolved to keep his mouth shut, for the moment, at least._

***

_Nat was so sure one of the boys would rather out the moment they get you alone but a few weeks after the confrontation with Tony, Nat can see no change in your behavior whatsoever to indicate that someone squeaked. She’s secretly grateful because the last thing she wants is for your budding friendship to turn awkward just because of a schoolgirl crush._

_‘It’s just a crush’ has become Natasha’s personal mantra that she recites in her head every time you so much as smile at her while passing the corridor. And while Nat resolved to do absolutely nothing about her feelings, the universe seems to have a different plan. The following weeks, the universe launched into a series of events that helped Nat ease into accepting that she has indeed fallen in love with you_

_First, Fury sent you and Tony on a tandem mission in an undisclosed location, which launches Nat into a full-blown panic._

_“Agent Romanoff,” Fury said first._

_Nat didn’t back down on her demand to send Steve or her or anyone as back up. Fury watched his other sort of adoptive daughter quietly and carefully. Nat tried not to squirm under the scrutinizing gaze of the only father figure she has in her life. Fury smiled eerily when he caught up. Maria tried not to chuckle but failed._

_“Agent Y/L/N is more than capable of completing a simple mission,” Fury finished before turning on his heel and walking away. Before he leaves, he looked back at Natasha. “Stand down Agent Romanoff, that’s an order.”_

_Nat huffed and kicked her boot down on the concrete floor. Steve, Clint, and Maria exchanged worried yet amused looks across each other. “Sit down,” Steve gently dragged her over one of the chairs in the command center._

_“She’ll be fine. Y/N is not only a good fighter but she’s also a genius,” Clint tried to assure Nat but nothing can make her sit still._

_She worries about you, she worries that Tony will be too distracted to watch your back properly and she wouldn’t be there to protect you. Nat tried to reason to herself that the burning need to protect you is because you’re a part of their team, and she protects her team._

_***_

_A few hours passed and Nat couldn’t stay and do nothing. She stood up and walked towards the same exit Fury went through. Steve caught her arm. “Where are you going?”_

_Nat pulled her arm back, “I can’t stay here Steve! I will find her and make sure she comes home to me.”_

_Everyone smartly decided not to comment on that one. They all understand that having romantic feelings for someone is really foreign for Natasha. It’ll be suicide to push her._

_“Fury gave you an order,” Steve, ever diplomatic, said._

_“Fuck what Nick said,” Nat nearly yelled before taking a few stomping steps back._

_Back away from the door and completely caught up in her worry and fighting with Steve, Nat didn’t see you and Tony step inside the room._

_“Woah! Language,” Tony said then smiled at everyone before walking directly to where Fury keeps his precious Scotch._

_“Miss me, Agent Romanoff?” you asked cheekily._

_Nat felt all the stress of the past few hours leave her body the moment the sound of your voice entered her ears and registered in her brain. She turned to look at you, and you greeted her with a warm smile. You were surprised when Nat stormed towards you, looking royally pissed. You were prepared for a slap in your arm for whatever it is she’s pissed at you for but it didn’t come. She immediately pulled you into a hug before she can talk herself out of it._

_This isn’t the first time Nat touched you. Ever since you’ve started training together, Nat seems to always find a reason to touch you. May it be holding your hand a little longer after helping you up from the mat or laying her head against your shoulder as you both try to get your breathing back after some intense sparring session or touching the ends of your hair whenever you’re sitting close together on movie nights. All these touches though are done in relative privacy; not like this, not where the Avengers and half of S.H.I.E.L.D are there to watch._

_You smiled before wrapping your arms around her strong frame. If you were being honest, the mission was easy but you’re bone-tired after that ambush at the end of your mission. Clint cleared his throat, and Nat pulled away slightly but only to assess your physical well-being. She frowned when she noted your dirty suit, the small cut on your eyebrow, and your busted lip._

_“I’m okay,” you whispered without breaking eye contact._

_She didn’t answer, she just runs the pad of her thumb across your busted lip before kissing you._

_***_

“What?” Asya yelled, interrupting your story. The two of you are lying on your back inside her makeshift fort. “She kissed you first?”

“Yes. She did,” you answered. She looked so surprised for a second before she broke into a laughing fit.

“I guess, legends are just that; legends,” Asya said merrily after getting a hold of her sanity back.

You gasped. “Hey! Have you seen your mama?” you asked in mock offense.

Asya smiled at the dreamy look on your face. She secretly loves how much you love Natasha, even after all the time you’ve been together, and apart. It was impressive.

“She’s as breathtaking as the day I met her,” you said softly. “How would I know someone like her can like someone like me?”

Asya rolled to her side and lay her head on your chest. “You’re an idiot, mom.”

“Already? I thought I was just getting to that part,” you said before kissing her forehead.

***

_You still haven’t figured out if it’s lucky that Fury officially made you an Avenger after that tandem mission with Tony a week prior or a curse because now, you have to move in on the compound with the rest of the team and deal with the boys’ teasing and being around Nat more often. Speaking of Nat, you hadn’t seen her for a week after she kissed you in the command center where everyone - literally everyone - saw. Maria said Nat asked Fury to send her on a mission._

_‘So, she’s avoiding me,’ you thought._

_An ache blooms in your chest when you think of Nat regretting that kiss but the time you spent training with Nat every morning taught you that she’s not good with feelings. Her history, her past, taught her that love is for children. She didn’t become the legendary Black Widow by being soft and loving, she became the Black Widow by being deadly. So you resolved not to push her, as well as not push your feelings towards her. She will come around if she wants to._

_***_

_You and Nat saw each other exactly thirteen days after the kissing incident. You weren’t planning on counting but you did because you missed being in her company. It just so happened that you’re both busy people; she’s out there saving the world most of the time and you? Well, you’re juggling being an Avenger, a S.H.I.E.L.D lab rat, and a member of the board for Stark Industries. So you don’t exactly have a lot of time either. It took thirteen days before the universe, Fury and your schedules permitted you both to be in the same room for more than just two minutes._

_It was midnight, you were walking the halls of the Avengers compound to your room when you heard groaning and sobbing inside Natasha’s room. Panicked that someone was able to slip inside everyone’s defenses and attack Nat, you opened the door and went inside her room with your gun in your hand. When you step in, Nat’s seating up on her bed alone. You checked her surroundings first. When you were positive you two are alone, you holstered your gun and called out for her._

_“Tasha,” you whispered softly as not to startle her but she didn’t make a move to acknowledge you._

_You walked in front of her. Only then did she blinked and looked at you. It must be a nightmare, you though; based on the beads of sweat on her forehead, the sheets balled up on her fist, quick breathing and unfocused eyes._

_“Y/N?” she asked as softly._

_“It’s okay. You’re okay, you’re safe,” you tried to assure her but she only started shivering at your words. You sat beside her and pulled her in a hug. You continued to rock her gently and whisper words of assurance until her breathing slows and her heart rate came back to normal._

_When Nat pulled back, you stood up to let her get back to sleep but she held on the hem of your suit like a little girl. You look at the fingers holding you in place and then back to her face a couple of times before she said something. “Can you sleep here with me?”_

_It took you a couple of seconds to figure that Nat wasn’t joking. You smiled before motioning her to lie down. She watched you peel away the layers of your suit. Had it been a different setting, you would have died from the intensity of the way she looks at you. Stripped down to your polo shirt and trousers, you started to climb her bed, only for a soft fabric to meet your face._

_“Lose the pants and change into that. It’s more comfortable,” she explained._

_“You buy your own Black Widow merch?” you teased her as you change the shirt she gave you._

_Nat groaned playfully, averting your eyes as you start to undress in front of her shamelessly. “Yeah, a drawer full of it. I can’t resist quality,” she said casually._

_“Well, you’re right. This shirt is really comfortable,” you answered after plopping down next to her._

_“Told you,” she said before rolling on her side and scooting over until her back touches your front._

_You’ve cuddled some in your lifetime, you can take the hint. You figured that taking hints is especially crucial to any kind of relationship with Natasha. So you learned how to read her earlier on, or at least try._

_Safe and secured in your arms, Nat couldn’t help but sigh blissfully at the warmth emanating from your body, the feel of your arms around her torso, your chin on her shoulder, and your breathing against her ear._

_“Thank you,” Nat half whispered half moaned._

_Feeling emboldened, you kissed her shoulder. Thankfully Nat didn’t freeze at the contact. “From here onwards, know that you have me; always.”_

_Nat sighed. “It’s the red room,” she said simply. Something about the moment made it easy for Nat to open up._

_Unconsciously, you tightened your hold against her. You’ve heard third-person accounts of the red room but never from the source. “Do you wanna talk about it?”_

_“I do,” Nat sighed out before turning in your arms and resting her head against your chest. She sighed once again before launching in the story of the red room. The sky outside her window was starting to turn purple when Nat finished telling her story and drifted off to peaceful slumber in your arms._

_***_

_You noticed that after the nightmare fiasco, Nat is a little easier to approach than usual. She’s even more open to hanging out with you since then, which you didn’t mind because you love spending any time with her. May it be going on coffee dates (as Nat loves calling it) or training like a madwoman in the gym or sneaking out of the compound in the middle of the night to drive and get a midnight snack._

_You absolutely love spending time together and getting to know each other in the process. You tried your hardest to slow down your descent to imminent heartbreak but you knew at that point that it was useless. You knew that even though you’ll only get heartbroken because Nat couldn’t possibly like a nerd like you, you’ll do it over again. Over and over and over again, if it meant you’ll always be by her side._

_Unbeknownst to you, Nat had the same internal struggle about how someone like you can’t like a killer like her. She didn’t try to shove down her feelings they way she always does though. She tried but it was too late; her feelings for you sneaked up at her like an assassin. Of course, she knew she was attracted to you when she kissed you a couple of weeks ago but it was only after the nightmare incident that she allowed herself to want you for more than just carnal reasons._

_You started to become a steady presence in her life, more than just a teammate. While kissing you in front of the whole team and S.H.I.E.L.D was a grand spur of the moment decision, one that she doesn’t regret, she lives for the little moments as well. She loves the way you seem to remember small details like how she takes her coffee, or the way you subtly take care of her by always cleaning her weapons too before going on missions, or the way you always pack a spare jacket just in case you finds yourselves on the eye of climate change. She loves the way you easily make her feel safe and calm. She loves the way you weren’t shy to deviate from the headstrong, broody character everyone knows you are and make a fool out of yourself just to make her laugh._

_***_

_The only problem was, you both suck at talking about your feelings, let alone admitting them. You had the same but lowkey reputation with women like Tony, and she’s the Black Widow; Miss love-is-for-children. Everyone tried to help both of you confess; Tony and Maria tried to help you tell Natasha your feelings while Steve and Clint tried to help Nat ask you out but the world seems to have a crisis every time one or both of you decides to make a move._

_“Maybe the universe is trying to tell me something,” Nat sighed as she walks to the quinjet after being called for a mission with Steve and Clint._

_“I never pegged you to believe in signs from the universe,” Clint teased lightly._

_Steve narrowed his eyes but Clint was never scared of Nat’s wrath. Besides, Nat was too distracted to be offended._

_“Let’s just finish this shit as fast as we can,” Nat replied offhandedly while buckling herself in._

_“We haven’t even left yet,” Steve said. Lips tugging upwards subtly. He likes seeing this side of Nat._

_“I know, and I miss her already.”_

_***_

“Wow,” Asya burst out; interrupting your story, again. “You two are,” she paused to search for the right word in her vocabulary.

_Saps!_ Venom supplied.  

Asya giggled. “Correct! You two are saps!”

_You don’t know the half of it, child,_ Venom complained.  _It’s disgusting._

You laughed so hard, the walls of your makeshift fort shook.

_***_

_The team tried to finish their assignment as fast as they could but it still took them five days. Five days with no communication with you made Nat almost jumped out of the quinjet the moment its tires hit solid ground. Clint and Steve just chuckled as they watch Nat power walk towards the compound. When they caught up with her, Nat’s frowning so hard on her phone._

_“What’s wrong?” Steve asked tentatively._

_“Y/N’s not home,” Nat replied, clearly disappointed._

_Before anyone can say anything Nat’s phone alerted her of a new message. Nat’s frown only deepened._

_“I’m gonna guess. Not Y/N?” Clint asked teasingly._

_Nat locked her phone before putting it on her back pocket. “No, it’s Maria. She said they’re at Stark Stadium. They need us to fill the Starks team.”_

_A couple of S.H.I.E.L.D agents passed by. “Let’s check it out. Agent Johnson said, Agent Y/L/N’s team is hot,” one agent said, not realizing that the three Avengers were on the other side of the room._

_“What do you expect? Agent Y/L/N is hot,” another answered. The other two laughed._

_Nat gritted her teeth before clearing her throat to announce her presence. The agents turned around so fast, the boys wondered if they had whiplash._

_“Don’t you have better things to do, agents?” Nat said sternly._

_The three agents gulped, nodded and scuttled away like ants on fire. Natasha watched them until they disappeared in the corner._

_“Calm down, Nat. I’m sure they’re not that hot,” Clint tried to assure her as he stirs her to the direction of the garage._

 

_***_

_Clint gulped when she saw who you were teammates with._

_“Not hot, huh?” Nat said eerily calm as she watches you with your team._

_Out of your S.H.I.E.L.D uniform, and in your black and red number 13 jersey you looked so much younger, more carefree. Nat smiled internally. She realized that as much as leather-clad Y/N is hot, she much prefers you on casual clothing because you look happier._

_“How am I supposed to know Y/N’s friends with a lot of stunners?” Clint defended with a pout._

_He knows there’s a flaw in his defense. Of course, you’ll be friends with a lot of beautiful people; you’re basically brothers with Tony Stark. You’re smart, funny, and beautiful too. Naturally, people gravitate toward you._

_Nat put her hand up to silence Clint. Clint and Steve followed her gaze back towards the field where a certain blonde, wearing the same black and red uniform jogged towards you and tackled you in a hug. Nat watched as said blonde didn’t let go, and worst of all casually planted a soft kiss against the side of your face; dangerously close to your mouth._

_“That’s Sara Lance, heiress to Lance Corp in Star City. Y/N’s last real ex-girlfriend,” Maria suddenly spoke beside her. “Also, I’m sure you’d like to know, she declared she came here to win Y/N back.”_

_Nat balled her fist before walking towards Tony’s side of the pit._

 

***

_“Give me a uniform,” Nat demanded._

_Tony laughed so hard, you heard it from across the field._

_“I had a feeling you’ll want to be on my team,” he said before handing Nat a shirt with your last name on it._

_Nat quirked an eyebrow._

_“How am I supposed to know you’re coming back in time for the game? This is Y/N’s new uniform but she insisted on wearing her old one. So you can have this one,” Tony explained._

_Steve face-palmed at the sheer dumb excuse but also the ingenuity of it. Stark has a parent-trapping game, Steve can give him that._

***

_The game was supposed to be a ‘friendly’ match between the two tech giants but for some reason that escaped you, it was intense from the start. Sara refused to be subbed by Maria and played head to head against Natasha, which you definitely didn’t know played soccer._

_“I didn’t know you play,” you panted out as you run the ball towards the goal with Nat running close beside you._

_“You don’t know a lot of things about me,” Nat said as she tries to run and tackle you._

_You scrunch your brow together but didn’t stop running. Before Nat can make try to take you down again, Sara came barrelling towards her; allowing you to run freely to your goal._

_Score for Lance Corp! Amaya, Zari and Gideon crowded towards you. So you were unable to see Nat and Sara glaring at each other as they dust their uniforms off._

_“So, you’re the Natasha Y/N can’t stop talking about,” Sara said candidly. “I’m Sara Lance, Y/N’s girlfriend.”_

_“Ex-girlfriend,” Natasha said deathly calm but Sara was never known to be easily scared._

_Sara smirked. “Maybe but not for long,” she said confidently before running away to join your little group hug._

_Nat frowned deeper as she watches Sara pull your body against her lit form and you seemingly unperturbed about it._

_“Take her word seriously,” Tony said suddenly from behind Natasha. “If Lance is here to take Y/N back, she will do it. She’s smart and tenacious. So, play your cards right.”_

_“Play your cards right? That’s your advice?” Steve questioned incredulously. “I think you should just ask her out after the game.”_

_“Trust me, Y/N can’t be wooed by flowers, chocolates, and fancy dinner. People tried,” Tony said after rolling his eyes._

_Maria sighed, which prompted everyone to look at her. “Got unsolicited advice for me, Hill?” Nat asked teasingly._

_“Stop running away,” Maria said as she stood and get ready to get back on the field. “You kissed her and then disappeared for a week. You made her feel like you didn’t want her.”_

_The three gaped and watched the elusive Deputy Director as she runs back to the field and high-five you. Steve patted Nat’s shoulder before jogging back in too._

_“I guess Hill trumps all our advice. Now come on, we have asses to kick,” Tony relented._

_***_

_The game ended with Stark Industries winning, Nat wanted to gloat but none of the Lance Corp women seem to mind losing at all._

_“Congratulations,” you whispered behind Nat. Nat tried to suppress the shiver but it was too late, she knew you saw it by the smirk on your face. She smiled at you._

_“Thanks. This would have been more fun if you played in our team,” Nat said crossing her arms in front of her chest._

_You shook your head. “You don’t mean that. I know you like that you bested me,” you said smiling._

_Nat glanced at you before grinning. “You’re right. I did,” she admitted._

_Your heart seemed to flutter every time Nat smiles at you like that. You wanted to say something, you wanted to pour your heart out to her at that moment but Sara yelled for you. Nat sighed heavily, and you gave her a sheepish smile. Sara yelled your name again, now louder and closer. Before you turned around you, Nat reached out and held your hand._

 

_“Lance, stop yelling. I heard you the first time,” you said casually._

_Sara ignored you and zeroed in on your joined hand. You tried not to squirm as the two sized up each other. Suddenly the room felt too quiet._

_“Did you need anything urgent, Lance?” Nat snapped._

_Sara peeled her eyes off your hands in Natasha and smiled sweetly. “Care to show this girl a good time?”_

_Nat rolled her eyes as Sara blatantly ignores her and flirts with you. You wanted to say that the city only became fun when you met Natasha. You wanted to tell Sara that fun isn’t about drinking yourself to stupor anymore, or getting high on your boat while you two cross the Atlantic. Instead, fun is making breakfast together with Natasha, training and kicking each other’s butt in the gym, sneaking out in the middle of the day to get a massage with Natasha, napping and cuddling Natasha, going on coffee dates with Natasha._

_You wanted to say all that but your friends from Lance Corp came all the way from Star City to spend time with you and Tony. The least you both can do was show them a good time. You caught Tony’s eyes behind Sara, he smiled at you. The kind of smile that says, ‘I got a plan’. Sara caught the interaction and she knew they’re in for a long night._

_“Get ready to party, Lance,” you said grinning._

 

_***_

_The Avengers are not new to Stark parties. What they - especially Natasha - wasn’t ready for was you on party mode wearing the skinniest leather pants, tight black backless halter top, and boots. You arrived fashionably late with Maria._

_“Mission accomplishes, agent,” Maria whispered as she watches Nat and Sara practically drooling the moment they laid eyes on you. You ducked your head to hide the faint blush creeping up to your neck and cheeks. Dressing up was Maria’s idea._

_Nat was about to stand and walk towards you but Sara beat her to it._

_“Patience, little spider,” Tony sat crossed leg beside Nat the moment Maria joined their table without you._

_Nat turned to look for you and she nearly crushed the glass on her hand when she saw you dancing with Sara. It doesn’t help that Sara’s not only standing way too close but she also has her hand secured against your hips. Sara caught Nat’s eyes from across the dimly lit ballroom. It almost took every ounce of her self control not to go there and claim you but she didn’t want to give her the satisfaction._

 

_Nat breathed in deep before taking a swig of her drink. Tony’s right, she has to be patient. Unfortunately for Nat, Sara was planned to monopolize you all night. Two hours after you arrived but Nat still hasn’t had the chance to at least talk to you. She had to step out._

_***_

_When Nat opened the door to the back of the club, she was surprised to see you leaning casually on the adjacent wall; a bottle of water in hand._

_“Took you long enough,” you chirped before opening the bottled water in your hand._

_Nat scrunched her eyebrows. “What? How?” she stuttered out._

_You smirked at her over the rim of the water bottle. “You’re not the only stealthy one, Tasha,” you said an octave lower than your speaking voice._

_Nat bristled, “I thought you were with Sara?” She didn’t even try to hide the edge and tightness in her voice._

_“I was then I missed you,” you said earnestly before walking towards her._

_You left two feet between you. She didn’t say something for a minute, she just continued to frown at you._

_You studied her for a minute before you decided that Nat’s really not in a bad mood. “Aw, are you jealous?”, you teased lightly._

_Nat frowned deeper. The blatant ‘no’ is at the tip of her tongue but she didn’t want to lie, not to you; never to you. She held your eye before whispering a breathy, “yes.”_

_You stood toe-to-toe with her. You cupped her face on both of your hands. Nat held her breathe. “There’s nothing to be jealous about, Tasha.”_

_Nat couldn’t help it any longer. She pulled you by your hands on her face and wrapped you in a hug. You chuckled before wrapping your arms around her steady shoulders._

_“I love you, Y/N,” Nat blurted out._

_She expected you to freeze at the mention of the words. After all, you’re both allergic to love but it didn’t come. You stayed relaxed in her arms, and she can feel you smiling over her shoulder. She pulled back a little to look at you._

_“I love you too, Tasha,” you said before planting a soft kiss on her cute nose. Nat chuckled, had it been anyone else, she will be annoyed but can’t with you. “Now, let’s go eat. I’m hungry from all that dancing.”_

_Nat watched you walk out of the alley and into the street for a minute before jogging up to you. “Wait, does this mean you’re my girlfriend now?” you heard her call after you._

_“Hurry up or this will be the shortest relationship ever,” you joked._

_Nat mocked gasped after catching up to you, just in time for a cab to sidled next to both of you. You were about to reach for the cab door when Nat pulled you back and pulled you in for another bruising kiss._

_The cab driver rolled his eyes playfully but waited for both of you nonetheless._

_‘Ah! Love’, he thought to himself and smiled._

_The kissed lasted for a minute. Only breaking away from each other after the need for air persisted. You peered at Nat’s eyes lovingly. At that moment, on the side of the street with a very patient cab waiting for you, you decided Natasha will be the last woman you’ll ever be with. You’ll make sure of it._

_***_

Asya let out a soft ‘aww’ and nothing else. You listened to the steady rhythm of her breathing and you knew she has fallen asleep. You smiled down at your little miracle, and just before you could close your eyes your mobile phone vibrated next to you.

**Wife: I hope you’re not feeding our daughter junk food. Much. I love you, see you tomorrow.**

**You: I did not. Much. I miss you, I love you. See you tomorrow. xx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is the end, for reals. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this story. I hope you liked it as much as I loved writing it. 
> 
> If you want to read some of my work, I'm using the same handle on tumblr @ravenforce. Say hi, if you came from here. Again, thank you. 
> 
> Much love, 
> 
> Raven

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you're here - in the end, I'm assuming you read the whole thing. Thank you so much! I wrote this in response to a prompt I received on Tumblr. Let me know what you guys think. 
> 
> Also, the translation of Morgan's Russian dialogue is this: “Safe passage in your travels, until our last trip to the earth. May we meet again”


End file.
